My Baby
by English4Theme
Summary: Mikan ends up pregnant. Will she make it through a long nine months at sixteen... Currently rewriting... will be "In-Progress" for a while. When story is done, full summary will be put back up. Also, rating will change.
1. Chapter 1

**_READ THIS!!!!!!!!!: _Ok look I had already had this made and I wanted to put it up to get some space on my document thingy. k. I just hope you like it. Sorry for the grammer and mispelled words if so.**

**hi everybody. its yo girl nana. thanks fo readeing my story I hope you enjoy it, im working on tons of other stories, anyway I use few big words to give the sicheation some swag and i like clothes and fashion so i discibe outfits in long sentences. If I accidently mess my grammer up dont be mean its just a mistake. Oh and I love clannad love it I just watched the umm 7..8..9th. 9th! episode LOVE IT poor fu-chan it made me cry. Im taking forever to watch it cause im looking at on demand and its better on there sooo. Oh and I use alot of the same words so dont get mad just replace them with your on. This stroy was suppose to be 'T' but I changed it to 'M' when I thought "wow making 'M' stories aren't that hard". haha. ok below i'll explain stuff about the story so those of you who don't read this oh well for you.**

**In every 'month' chapter, there will be at least three days in each one you will be able to tell if you read closely. If the story feels like its speeding up then going slow sorry, my fault. Just skip sentences of something. Leave comments about cute close and music. I like alot of music except;some metal, country, some rock, and fake hip-hop(but I do like hip-hop and rap). My top three favorite genre is techco dance(nightcore, dj cammy), j-pop(nana kitade, perfume), and R&B(latoya, beyonce). I also like weird music like aqua, toybox, daft punk. any umm i think thats all i had to say. k.**

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3**

**enjoy....oh one more thing. you know the anime Maria-sama ga mitaru. well if you dont look it up. anyway the main character Yumi looks just like Mikan. an older Mikan. when I first saw it I was like. Oh shit. are you serious. They have the same hair and eye color and the bows. PLUS plus the're voiced by the same person. Kawaii**

* * *

"NAAATSUUUUMEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. From her continuous yelling we can tell our famous fire caster has done something. Right now Mikan was stomping down the hallway calling Natsume. Every person in the hall she passed by stared at her crazily. Obviously Mikan didn't care, her focus was on getting to homeroom and acusing Natsume for doing something.

Meanwhile, inside the class room everyone was attending to their own work and problems. Hotaru was working on a chart with this weeks income. Anna and Nonoko were looking at fashion magazines; pointing at everthing that they wanted and thought was cute. Ruka was feeding usagi, and Natsume was leaning back on his chair and had a manga on his face. Out of nowhere they all hear yelling. Everyone automaticly knows it was Mikan high voice who made the noise.

Ruka turn to Natsume and knocked on the book gently."Natsume."He removed the manga from his face and looked at Ruka. "aren't you going to run from Sakura-san?"Natsume gave him a 'what do you think' look and attended to his manga sleeping, Ruka shrugged and continued feeding Usagi. The door slamed open and in came Mikan, mad as ever and oldly pissed off. "NATSUME!" She yelled again for the thrid time. When she reached him she ripped the manga off with 100 percent more force than Ruka did. Then she slapped him on the head under hand. Almost getting knocked off his chair Natsume leaned up rubbing his head then looked up at Mikan. The light casting through the window shined on his crimson eyes. Mikan noticed it and stared at them. How could you ignore something so beautiful. She realized what she was doing and quickly switched her gaze from him to the doors she slammed through blushing. Remembering why she came here rang in her hand."Ah....Natsume. come. with. me."Mikan walked toward the door and motioned him to follow. But he stayed put. Ruka looked at Natsume"are you going?"

Natsume leaned back in his chair."like I'll follow a baka as her."Ruka sighed and shrugged. Mikan came back and dragged Natsume by his ear. Natsume tried to pull back from her by pinching her hand; but appearently what she had to say was more important then the pain on her hand. Ruka smile and chuckled under his breath"crazy love"he said soft.

When they got out in the hallway Mikan threw Natsume on the wall by his ear. Natsume winched in pain. Getting up still rubbing his ear, he looked at Mikan who hand was on the hand that got pinched. Natsume shuck his head. "Polka what's your problem?!"

Mikan stomped her foot and yelled at him."I don't have a problem like somebody here!"

Natsume stepped closer to her, but Mikan backed up."Then why did you pull me out of class like that?"

Mikan put a fist on her cheek."I wanted to ask you something."

Natsume cocked his head to the side and 'huh'ed."What is it that is so important and couldn't wait till after class?"

Mikan studdered at her words. Filling let down she started to cry. "WELL!...IF YOU DON'T THINK YOUR CHILD IS IMPORTANT.....then maybe....I SHOULD HAVE WAITED AFTER CLASS!"Mikan fell to the ground and cried more. It took Natsume alwhile to recover from her words. He kelt down and pulled her into a hug.

"calm down.....what are you talking about......My child?"Mikan pulled away and looked into his eyes. Filling comforted she wiped her tears and calmed herself down.

"last week...at Anna and Nonoko's Birthday party...do you remember."Natsume shook his head. Then a memory came to his head of what happened.

**_Flash back_**

_"KOOOooobooon waaa Miiinna!"People yelled at the girls chant on stage. It was Nonoko and Anna's 16th birthday. And they were having a party bananza. The party had been going on for three hours so far and about ninty-two percent were drunk from the hard licore. Over by the pool we see Mikan, Hotaru and Nonoko with their feet in the water._

_"paarty no sukiii."Mikan said with a slur in her voice. _

_"Honto, me too....wait It's mine or is it your's."Nonoko commented along with mikan._

_"I don't know..Hey Hotaru whose party is this."Mikan turned to Hotaru who was getting annoyed. Nonoko and Mikan had gotten themselves drunk along with the other ninty percent of people. They had been like this four half an hour. Now the alchohal was kicking in to the fullest. Mikan and Nonoko's laughter made them fall in the water; bringing Hotaru with them. She had had enough. Hotaru pushed Mikan and Nonoko away from her face and scaned around for some one. About seven feet away was Natsume sitting on a lounge chair, talking to some also drunk girl."Oi, Hyuuga!"Hotaru called him out. Natsume looked over at her. She motioned him to come. He rolled his eyes, excuse himself from the wasted girls and went to Hotaru._

_"Nani!"Natsume barked at Hotaru._

_"here..."Hotaru pushed and tried to lift Mikan out of the water."...take your girlfriend in the house and fix her."_

_Natsume gave her a disgusted look."why should I?"He crossed his arms._

_Hotaru stopped pushing and looked at him."Because...we all know you like her and she bound to be your future wife, so here."She raised Mikan's arm._

_"fine."Natsume sighed and tooked the hand and Mikan's waist. He lifed her up in his arms bridal style and walked off to the house. Hotaru turned to Nonoko, put her index finger and thumb on her chin."Now, what do I do with you..."Hotaru looked around again."Inchou!"_

_Natsume pushed the big double glass doors open with his foot; almost making the door hit the wall. He carried Mikan up stairs to the bedrooms. Natsume looked at each door and went in the one with 'Anna's name on it. He did the same to this door as the glass ones; by kicking them open. Setting Mikan down carefully on Anna's bed, Natsume went to the bathroom connected to the room._

_"hahaaahagaha I see cupcakes and cookies."Mikan slurred while yelling out her thoughts. Natsume rolled his eyes of her craziness. In the bathroom he searched in a linen closet for a face towel. They were sitting on the top self. He quickly grabbed one and dreched it in hot water, then went back in the room. Mikan was half way off the bed in a crazy position fast asleep. Natsume came to her and put the towel on her face. He left it there and went out the room. A few munites after he came back with a glass of water and asprins. Mikan was now awake, sitting up and staring at the ceiling. Natsume went to the bed. He plopped two asprins in the glass and put it on Mikan's mouth. She parshly choked on it then drank along with him. After a while the water was gone. Natsume was about to put the glass on the night table but Mikan grabbed it and wrapped a arm around his neck."Na-Tsu-Me-Kun."She said in his ear._

_Natsume snatched the glass and put it on the table."ooohh don't be so mean."She said cutely again._

_"don't get so drunk."Mikan laughed. For some reason it was very funny. Very funny. She was caught up in the laughter that she tipped them over in the bed. Natsume landed on top of her. She was still laughing and still had her arm around his neck. Mikan looked in his eyes smoothing her giggles. What she didn't know was that she was leaning close to him. Their faces were a centimeter apart. Mikan moved up and pressed her lips on him. Natsume was shocked. Her of all people. His, thought as, enemy and every hatred emotions person. Was. Kissing him? Of course it was because she was drunk but he wasn't going to let this moment pass up like this. He slid his arms under her back to her neck. She carressed his spine. They deepened the kiss making it harder. Natsume went up and untied Mikans bikini top throwing it in somewheres ville._

_Natsume went from Mikans lips to her neck. Leaving passionate kisses and hickeys on her collar bone. Mikan moaned of pleasure."Na-kun."She slid out sexyly. Natsume smirked and continued to kiss her neck. Mikan was getting tired of the slow passion gently crap. She wanted more and fast. She removed his head from her neck and held it above her face."I love you."She smashed her lips into his. Putting force in every movement. They went from a gentle kiss to couples kiss to making out. Next thing you know Natsume is sliding his tongue in Mikans mouth. Her mouth still tasted like licore, but he didn't care. He masseged her teeth and jaw. Making Mikan moan more. She moved in his mouth and rubbed all around. Natsume creeped his fingers down her legs and wrapped two around her bikini bottom slow tearing them of showing off her smooth pale skin. Natsume smirked. Mikan moved his head back toward her."I'm up here."_

_"Can't your lover get a look at your body?"He wispered. Mikan bit her lower lip and smiled._

_"Iieee, demo, he can taste it."Natsume chuckled and started to lick her stomach. Moving down to her belly botton. Then time for his playing pleasure. Natsume looked at Mikan. She was looking at the ceiling again. "how dare she not focus on me"Natsume thought in his mind. Then he smirked"I'll do something to make her attention stay on me for the rest of the night.".Natsume slid his tongue down to Mikan womenhood. Leaving wet trails of saliva. He stop then stuck his tougue firmly in her pussy. Mikan leaned up sharply and yelped. She looked down at the cause of her instant yelping. Natsume was busy on her lower level. Mikan didn't stop him, instead she dropped her head back moaning of pleasure. Mikan felt herself getting hot and she accidently cummed on Natsume. She laughed nervously."gomen."_

_Natsume lifted his head up. There was cum around his mouth and under his nose. Mikan laughed. Natsume licked it off and continued back to his position. "d-does that taste good?"Mikan asked with a bit of a drunken background to her words. But not slurring. Her craziness was hanging off. Just wait till she has a hang over. Natsume lifted his head again." you tell me." He sat up and caught Mikan's lips. She knocked back. They kissed for a long time. Mikan broke the kiss. She smiled then looked down."Ne, now I don't think It's fair for me to be completely naked and you not."She smirked at him."Do something about it."he looked down aswell. Natsume pushed hard against Mikan, lifting her up doing so. He pulled the cover from underneith and pulled it on top of his lowerback."Is someone ashamed of themself."_

_"if you were on top would you want your ass in the air?__"Mikan nodded in agreement. Natsume fiddled under the covers and up came his trunks. He threw them by the door. Mikan smiled."arigatou Na-kun."She kissed on the lips. "now hurry up, Im hungry for pleasure."_

_Natsume nodded and positioned himself on Mikan straight. Since he already knew Mikan was in a hurry, he didn't ask for permission. He entered half way very slowly. Mikan moaned a bit. Then he pushed more inside. Mikan started to fell pained. But of course didn't care."faster onegai!"She demanded. He 'hai'ed and sped up. Pushing in and out faster and faster. Mikan held on to his head. Pealing her fingers through his messy hair and her mid-lenght nails digging into his scalp. "Na-Ts....."Mikan started to yell."Na-Tsummm....."She got louder."Mmmm.....NATSUME!"She screamed. The best part was that Natsume was hard. Mikan yelled his name several times. She cum and bleed through his hard penis. They went on for about an hour more until they both were out of breathe. Natsume came out of Mikan and fell beside her. They panted hard and fast. Begging for air. Natsume managed to huff out a"I...Love....You..too."Mikan smiled to him._

**_Flash back(end)_**

"Oh....yeah."Natsume dropped his head.

"Oh yeah! So you remember now. Well hey, do you remember putting on a condom."Natsume rose his head, eyes widened.

"Shit."He snapped his fingers. Mikan gave a fake laugh.

"Shit, thats all you came say, shit. No this is FUCK! what you did to me. Now look what you've done."Natsume pushed Mikan softly and stood up.

"Why is this all my fault you were in there too."

Mikan stood up aswell."Well I don't know because I was DRUNK!"Mikan said throwing her arms up. Natsume shook his head. Putting his fingers inches apart on his forehead and pathing in a circle. Mikan moved her eyes in ovales to follow him. Natsume looked at Mikan. She rose an eyebrow."So?"

"Ok, this is fine we can get through this."Mikan cracked her eyebrow higher.

"this? you're talking like all that's happening is a problem."She put hands on her hips. Natsume came to and stood a foot away.

"Look, I don't think any of what's happened is a problem, but you need to calm down."Mikan got angry and her face turned red. She was boiling with anger. She rose her arm and glidded it up to his face. Making a clapping sounld between flesh. Natsume kept quite and stared at Mikan. Her eyes widened and she dropped her head."g-gomen."Mikan started to cry. Tears ran down her face like trains, and splashed to the floor. Natsume came up to her and snaked his arms around her waist."dai jyo bu, dai jyo bu."Mikan took his neck and cried to his chest. She went on crying for five minutes until the bell rung for classes to begin. Natsume looked up at the clock and back at Mikan. She was staring at the ceiling."Oi..."He tapped her. She came out of a her gaze."want to cut class."Mikan giggled and shook her head.

"iie, I need to be in class or I'll be out of this school like that. Plus this is Narumi's class it'll be fun."She wrapped their elbows together and walked to the door."matte."

"hm."He looked at her.

"What will we say, do we tell them...or what."Natsume strugged and grabbed the door handle."I guess we can wait till your stomach starts to form bigger."He said before opening the door. When they came in the room fell silent and all eyes were on them. Of course Natsume didn't care and proceeded to his seat carrying Mikan along. They place them selves back at the desk. Natsume put the manga back on his face and Mikan put her head down. Everyone stared at the couple until Narumi came in hopping fairy like. The ruffles on his swad egg shell romeo shirt bounced up, and his stripped purple pants hide the black leather high-heel boots he was wearing. "Konichi wa minna."He spoke loud and sweetly.

Everyone put their attention on him. But some like Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Inchou kept looking at Mikan and Natsume."O.K, of course you all know that the cultural fest is arriving."Poeple cheered and high fived others. Mikan lifted her head."oh the cultural fest how exciting!"She yelled in her mind.

"hai hai, anyway, we need to think of an idea for a theme in this class..any ideas?"Hands shot up one by one. Narumi called on a girl with orange hair, Mitsumi.

She stood up and spoke in her cute and girly tone."a cafe."Some of the girl giggled and agreed. Narumi called on another boy with black hair, Toaru.

"how bout a haunted house." Some boys shouted and gave out high fives. Narumi shushed eveeryone and smiled."hai, those are all good ideas, since we have alot of others who want to present their own themes lets have a drawing."Narumi went to hid desk and pulled out a small box from underneath. It had the words 'Theme Ideas' on the set it on the tray of the chald board and faced the class."This is the Idea box, if you have an idea write it down and explain what it is, then drop it in the box."Narumi flipped his hair and walked to the door."We will deside what the them is on friday."Then he left out the room. Instantly people got together and talked about topic. Hotaru got up and walked to Mikan's desk. The boy sits in front of her was at another desk so she grabbed the chair and turned it around. Ruka did the same with Natsume. Both looked at them suspicously.

"Nani?"Mikan asked lifting her head and straighting up.

"What's going on between you two?"Hotaru asked nonchalantly. Mikan rubbed her head and laughed in a nervous way."nandemonai, haha, nande?"Hotaru kept her pokerface and cocked an eyebrow. Mikan gave up and surrendered. She couldn't keep secrets from her anyway."fine I'll tell you."Mikan motioned her at lean forward and wispered in her ear. Hotaru's eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit. She leaned back in her chair as before."who's is it?"Hotaru asked quite concered. Mikan pointed to Natsume who was looking at them. Ruka had caught on to what was going on.

"Natsume you....and Sakura-san...your...she's"Ruka went dizzy for a second.

Hotaru lead back in the chair and crossed her arms."Well Hyuuga, Im impressed, I tell you to fix her and you got her knocked up, umai."Mikan cried fake tears yelling at Hotaru.

The last bell of the day rung and out went everyone. Sworms of students filled the hallway. Mikan got to her shoe locker, switching from the school unform boots, to her black chuck high-tops. She grapped her bag and tonight's homework. Then she ran out the building heading home. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were cherping perfectly. She ran looking at the beautiful weather and light blue sky. "Today was a good day."Mikan thought smiling.

* * *

**Ko-n-ni-chi waaa! did you like this chapter. Hope ya did. Sorry it was sooooo long; had to give you a umm.....umm...whats it called.....OH introduction thats it. Ok review and get to the next chapter. visit my profile keep reading or go eat just read the whole thing. And remember I use alot of the same words, so if you dont read this and you say something about me using the same words than hey Its your fault not mine. umm ok I think thats all let me think....yea thats it ookey. bye R&R**

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Nana/N: Hello minna. gomen Gomen GOMEN GOMENASAI!! I'm sorry for not updating for ever, I just thought since I had a short amount of reviews it wouldn't matter. But, I thought about it and said 'I've read many stories that were great and had little reviews' and I was one of those people who wanted it updated but didn't review. I guess reviews do really give people the spirit to write. It's true, my story 'Hotel in Hell' not a very good title but it got 18 reviews and I fell like I want to finish it.**

**Well, enough chit-chat. I sure you guys have been waiting forever for this chapter. Again sorry and enjoy. R&R**

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3**

**I'm not going to do that month/chapter thing, to much trouble. And They Do not, I repeat DO NOT go to GAKUEN ALICE! I made a mistake saying she went back to her dorm. Ok, ENJOY!**

* * *

_beep beep beep._

A figure shfted under the covers.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Once again it tossed and turned under the noise.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_"sigh_..."Mikan's upper body drowsly lifted. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and turned to the clock on the bedside table."AAAAaaaHHHhh!"She yelled at the green '8:00' glaring through the alarm. She stumbled up and quickly ran to the bathroom. She brush her teeth and combed out her locks into a neat and soft ponytail. Mikan paused. She suddenly felt...nauseous. Mikan hurrily sprinted back in the bathroom and let out a series of vomiting in the toilet. Occasionally slipping on the fuzzy white bath rug she continued to release. Mikan struggled up from the floor. She used a near by towel and cleaned her lips. Keeping the towel to her mouth she looked down.

_"that's right_.."Loosing herself in her own world she held her stomach_."I'm p..pregnant_."A loud beeping noise came from her room causing her to be knocked out of her daze. The fact the she was running late slowly reached back into her head. Mikan finished getting ready putting on her uniform and grabbing her bag. She ran down stairs saying 'good morning' to her parents and running outside down the street. She rushed past every person and car to school. Mikan ran inside promptly switching her shoes and hied to her classroom. Lucky for her the bell just rung as she entered. Mikan sighed in relief and went to her seat. She plopped down and desprately breath for air."A little tardy today, aren't we, Polka-dots."

Mikan twitched and glanced at the annoying ower of the voice."Uresai, I woke up a bit late."Natsume sat there, not bothering to look at her, while reading his manga. He rolled his eyes."Whatever.....how's the baby?"He asked quietly just enough for her to hear. Shocked from the question Mikan softly chuckled."It's fine, I'm not that careless."The teacher came in and signal everyone back to their seats. The rest of the day was pretty normal. Except for the three times Mikan disappeared to the restroom. To get answers the gang planned to meet up after school and go into town.

Currently Mikan was at her shoe looker."Mi-Ka-N-Chan!"Her friends Anna and Nonoko called after. Two girls ran up to her. One with sugary cotton pink hair and the other with dark navy blue hair. They were giggling and very giddery."Ready to go?"Mikan looked at them strangly then nodded. She closed her locker and picked up her school bag."H-hai, let's go."Them proceeded to the door. They walked outside and meet up with everyone else. Namely Hotaru, Yuu, Natsume and Ruka."Ah, Hoootaruu!"Mikan cried running to the calm raven haired girl. She extended her arm blocking the eager girls way. Mikan stepped back crossing her arms pouting."Hotaru, you're so mean."She ignored the complaint and started to walk. Everyone following behind. Chatting as they walked Anna brought the uncomfortable question that Mikan could answer."Mikan-chan, you've been going to the bathroom often, is something wrong?"Mikan stop talking to Yuu and paused in her tracks. The group also stopped and stared at her. Only Anna, Nonoko and Yuu really inquiring the answer. Mikan hesitated. She couldn't answer so soon when she, herself, had just found out_."Nani...What should I say_?"

"Hehe..I-I'm f-f-fine A-Anna-chan, j-just fine."She spat out studdery and trying to walk off. Anna gripped her hand and pulled ger back."Eehh, you don't sound_ just fine,_ now tell me what's wrong?!"Mikan laughed half-heartedly. She flinched looking babk and fourth at their surroundings. She spotted a little cafe down the street on the corner. After a few hard tugs she released from Anna's grisp and pointed to the cafe."H-how about w-w-we go t-their and t-talk."She suggested running down the short brick road of the central plaza toward the cafe,with the others trailing behind. They got a table outside the cafe. They sat down as a waitress came up. She was smiling brightly holding a pencil and pad.

"Welcome to D'où Bistro. My name is Akia and I will be serving you today."Akia handed out the menus."If I may ask are there any drinks you would care for?"The group nodded.

"I would like the mélange de sucre fraise."Mikan said smiling back at her.

"bleuet limonade, please."Anna and Nonoko asked sweetly.

"Kiwi saveur de l'eau."Hotaru said next.

"Thé au gingembre."Yuu chose along with Ruka.

"Water."Natsume, who ignored the french, asked leaning back in his chair and giving her his menu. She shivered from his dark aura."Thank you, I shall be back in less then three minutes."Akia bowed then left to fetch the drinks."She sure is formal. But her respect is to cute to hide."Mikan pointed out. Anna and Nonoko nodded agreeing about the respectful girl. Anna sighed placing her elbows on the table."This is my favorite cafe, but the menus being half filled with french is to hard."

"I completely agree. My first time coming here was with my close friend Luna, from middle school. She told me 'mélange de sucre fraise' meant Strawberry Sugar Blend. I would trust someone passing french with flying colors. I liked it and every time I come here I order that. With knowing about six words in french I only get things with those in it."Anna and Nonoko giggled while Ruka and Yuu chuckled."Oi, I'm serious. I don't eat what I can't say."They laughed more Mikan joining. Hotaru and Natsume sat quietly watching the chuckling group. Soon Akia came back with their drinks.

"Excuse my rudeness if I happen to get mixed up. The 'strawberry sugar blend' was your drink."She gave it to Mikan."Yep."

"The blueberry lemonade belond to you two girls."She placed two glasses of light magenta liquid on the table infront of the girls. They thanked her putting the straw in and sipping at it."The kiwi flavored water is yours miss."She gave the glass to Hotaru."The ginger tea, you two had."Yuu and Ruka took their drinks thanking her."Finishing up was the water which is yours mister."She handed the water to Natsume. He took a sip and set the glass on the table.

"Excuse my rudness but are you ready to order?"They nodded once again. Everyone picked up their menus getting ready to read akia the french style cuisines. "If I may recommend our special today. The 'coupe glacée à la vanille', or vanilla cream sundae. A lightly toasted waffle bowl with three scoops of homemade churned vanilla ice cream. Creamy milk chocolate poured gracefully ontop with caramel crackles sprinkled around complete with a cherry and a brownie treat inside."Mikan licked her drool and beamed.

"H-hai! I'll take that."Akia scribbled on the pad. Just as she was about to take everyone elses order, Mikan spoke up."I also want the Mini cookie gâteau.."

"ok. an-"

"The tourbillons fromage cinnimon, Gâteau au fromage aux fraises, chocolat parfait, la crème glacée au thé vert, and the pastèque explosion....please."Everyone's jaws dropped. Did Mikan, the Mikan who can't even finish a whole hot dog without atleast two hours given time, just ask for all that. Akia giggled and copied her order on the notepad."Quite a bit for a petite one like yourself."Akia took the others orders and bowed then went to put them in. The group stared at Mikan in amazement. Considering all the grub she had just requested its hard not to.

"Mikan-chan? What's with the vast number of food."Mikan strugged taking a swig of her drink."I'm hungry, I guess."Anna glanced at her suspicioulsy. She knew something was up and was going to charge her way to the answer."So, Mikan-chan. Is something wrong. You've been strange lately. Going to the bathroom countless times, ordering lots of food, drastic change in attitude. What's up."Mikan flinched and hesitated. She looked around fanning herself. How could she tell her close friends that she was taking a baby. That's just it...she couldn't.

"N-nandemonai."Mikan wispered under her breath. Anna formed a visible brow and leaned in Mikan direction."Your lying."

"H-How would you know?!"Mikan yelled almost causing every person bordering them to look back."Because, when ever you lie you hesitate. Now S-P-I-L-L!"Anna eagerly scooted her chair closer to the table while eyeing Mikan feircly. Mikan sighed and gave up. If she was to tell them, might as well be now."I don't know how to say this but,...I-I.."

They waited for an answer. Mikan inhaled a deep breath and exhaled."I-I'm _pregnant_."She practically mumbled the 'pregnant' part."Huh?"Nonoko asked.

"I'm pregnant."Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Ruka gasped. Mikan turned to Ruka giving him a odd look."Ruka-kun, I thought you already knew."Ruka rubbed his head laughing nervously."I thought you were talking about something else."

"Well, Hyuuga-san, are you happy."The three snickered playful."O-oi, how do you know if its his."Mikan shouted pouting. They glared at her stupidity."Who elses. Don't act so vindicated. We all know were you two ran off to."Mikan blushed while Natsume looked away."Well aside from thaaattt..."Anna started getting up from her seat and slipping over to Mikan."...I can't wait to go shopping. The cute little baby clothes and and toys and hats and bags and-."

"Matte Matte! Anna-chan."Mikan calmed her shining friend down."It's only been about a month. I don't even know what the gender is. Better yet what my parents will say."

"What!"Anna uttered ignoring the annoyed stares."You haven't told your parents yet."Mikan shook her head.

"Like I said, it's only been about a month. In fact I just recently found out."Anna went back to her seat. She sipped gulps of her lemonade in a refreshing tone."So, what are you going to do."Mikan strugged finishing off the strawberry flavored liquid leaving little drops of it and strawberry seeds."Have no idea."An uneasy silence fell amongst the table.

_"..~hajime-ru noyo kore wa sensou  
ureshi-sou na kimi wo miru nante  
setsu-naru koi sore wa tsumi  
misete ageru watashi no omoi wo~.."_

A buzzing came from Mikan's bag. She reached and pulled out her phone. Quickly answering it."Mushi Mushi...Ahh Mama."

"Hai. Ah honto desu ka?!"

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Wakarimashika!"

"Ja ne, Mama."She flipped her phone shut and placed it back in her bag."What was that about?"Natsume mumbled next to her. She smiled holding up two fingers."Mama says she wants to go shopping for an up coming party."Mikan packed up her things and stood up walking off in the opposite direction."Ahh! where are you going?"Anna called after."Home! Mama says she's ready now!"Mikan called from her travel. Anna frowned slamming her elbows on the table cuffing her puffed cheeks.

**_At Mikan's house.._**

Mikan arrived home. She skipped to the door in delight. Oh, how parties were one of the greatest groups events she loved. She fished her key out from her school bag and unlocked the door."Tadaima!"Mikan shouted throwing the bag by the stairs and delightfully skipping into the kitchen. She found her mother, Yuka, sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools staring out to the open arch of the walkway from the front parler to the kitchen. Yuka had a miscevious grin on her face as she arose from the stool ad glided towards Mikan."Okearinasai, Mikaaaan...-chan!"Mikan cocked a brow at her mother while she snatched her keys off the counter."let's go."Yuka shouted halfway out the door. Mikan hurriely following.

Yuka hopped in the car, Mikan slowly enter shortly after."Mama, are you alright."She asked her mother. Mikan had never seen this..happy before. She was smiling uncontrollably and humming weird anonymous tunes."Yea, why?"The black BMW M6 convertible engine ran a rush of energy and_ vroooomed_ out of the drive way shriecking down the street. As they drove Mikan got more and more suspision by her mothers actions. She have never, never, seen her so joyful. It wasn't a crime just, strange.

**_At the Mall..._**

Yuka parked and they withdrew from the car. She skipped in pulling Mikan along. She shortly after released her gripped and sped of. Pushing passed people glancing in stores here and there Yuka walker in a fast paced up ahead. Meanwhile, Mikan was despartly trying to catch up to her mother. Squishing passed passer byers and quickly apoligizing before running off. Yuka kept stomping rapidly then made an abrupt stop. She turn to a store. After a few seconds Mikan caught up to her mother. She was breathing heavily and panting. Trying to catch her breath back she looked up and examined the sign.

_'Baby Lucious'_

_"what are we doing here_?"With out taking noticing Yuka had hopped into the store. Mikan, who finally recieved her air, searched around."Mama, why are we-"She looked at the empty space neighboring her. She turned and saw her mother inside the said shop. Mikan grunted and stumbled in. Even though her mood was off, she had to give complements to the designers. The floors were a glazed cherry oak with off white walls and soft lemon yellow panels; accompanied with pictures of babies and toddlers. There were racks of clothing around the store. Toys and necessary items filled the selves. There was also a large circular counter in the back with two cash registers on ethier side. Mikan went up to her mother who was browsing through the myraid of clothing on the racks. "Mama...why are we in here?"

Yuka kept looking about the clothes."I told you, for a party. We can't go empty handed."Mikan nodded slowly, and looked around again."Exactly, what kind of party is it?"Mikan asked her mother another question."A baby shower."Yuka answered carelessly and smooth. Mikan smiled."Oh, really. I love new borns. Who's is it?"This time Yuka paused. She studdered her eyes up and gazed at her daughter. She hesitated and mumbled. Mikan hardly hearing what she had said leaned in."What?"

"Yo.."Yuka mumbled again. Mikan leaned in more with her palm pressing behind her ear as to hear better."Huh?"

"Yours.."Yuka said louder, just enough for Mikan to hear. Mikan twitched and shortly after broke out into endless laughter."Haha, Mama...haha why would I be..haha pregnant?" She asked inbetween chuckles."Because you are."Mikan gulped and waved her hand.

"What gave you that idea?"Yuka sighed and spun Mikan around. She felt something snap. Yuka turned her back around and held up the miniture microphone. Mikan stared at it gaping."W-what, why, what is this about?"Yuka rolled her eyes.

"well, ever since I got an extented vacation for overworking at my job, I was so bored. I wanted to see what my otome was up to. So I popped this on when we had out morning hug and off you went. I heard you and your friends at that cafe in central downtown and just happen to hear when you said 'I'm pregnant."Yuka finished off with a delighted smile. While, Mikan was engolfed with frustration. She shuddered and let out a deep exhale."MAMA!...just what were you thinking. Envading my privacy. There a reason it's called 'private'cy!"Mikan yelled causing the attention of few in the store.

"Now, listen her young lady. You shouldn't be running around getting pregnant from the first place. Don't raise your voice trying to blame me!"Mikan flinched back. Her mother was right. It was her fault_. She _got pregnant. Mikan shook her head. She bowed down infront of her mother."Gomenasai, mama."Yuka giggled and lifted her head.

"My dear Mi-chi, it's ok. You did what you did, And you've got, what you got."Yuka smiled with Mikan following behind. She laughing."Plus.."Yuka made a happy face and went into her own world."..heehee, its always been my dream for you to have a baby."Yuka giggled as Mikan rolled her eyes."oh, how's this."Yuka held up a dress for a little girl. It was black with white polka-dots and a red collar that stretched across the shoulders. "Mama, its a little to early to be picking clothes. I mean I just found out my self."Yuka sighed and pouted. She nodded in defeat.

The rest of the day they spent at the mall. Shopping, talking, and laughing.

**_Later that night..._**

Mikan paced around her room. She was on her bed, playfully rolling around.

_"..~hajime-ru noyo kore wa sensou  
ureshi-sou na kimi wo miru nante  
setsu-naru koi sore wa tsumi  
misete ageru watashi no omoi wo~.."_

Just then Mikan's phone jingled. She hopped off of the bed and retrieved the small sliver object. She flipped it open."Mushi Mushi."Mikan greeted.

_"Baaka."_A voice said from the other side of the reciever."Eh, Hotaru?"

"_No, Atari Reshimura, yes its me."_Mikan grabbed a magazine from under her bed and rolled back on her bed stomach first. She examined the cover. It was filled with 'Galaxy Princess', her favorite singer and actress. She started flipping through the pages as Hotaru commensed in a conversation_."why'd you leave?"_She heard Hotaru asked.

"Cause mama took me shopping. Can you believe she put a microphone on my uniform blazar to spy on me."From the silence Hotaru must have been interested."_I knew I always liked her."_Mikan secretly wheel her orbs."Not to sound rude Hotaru, but do you need anything. Don't you have customers?"Hotaru wanted to become an inventer when she grew older. She was always creating something strange. But, it gets her customers. Infact, she never calls anyone because people who are interested in her ideas might ring.

"_Oh, that's right. I have Yamasaki-san calling soon. I just wanted to tell you that Natsume took your food_."Mikan growled under her breath."He owes me ¥893."Hotaru chuckled.

"MI-CHI!"Mikan heard her mom calling."Oh, Hotaru, got to go. Mama's calling."Mikan quickly hung up after hotaru's goodbye. She arose from the bed and ran down the hall. Making her way down the stair Mikan went to the front entre room where she heard her mother calling."Hai, Mam-"Mikan paused. She immediatly was overwhelmed with shock. There infront of her was the one, and only, Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume. He had on a different outfit from when she last saw him and he was holding a bag.

"ah, Mi-chi. Come here you have visiter."Yuka showed Natsume in. He bowed a bit and went over to Mikan."N-Natsume. W-what are you doing here."He held up the paper bag."You forgot your order."Mikan smiled."t-thanks for a moment I thought you would eat it."Yuka came by and took the bag."Now, now Mi-chi. Don't be rude show him around."Mikan nodded. She led him up the stairs."I'll bring some snacks up."Yuka said shortly after, although they didn't hear her.

Mikan went to her room door and showed him in."Come in."She held her arm toward the door. He went smirked and stepped in. Images of 'Galaxy Princess' filled his sight. Posters, CD's, Covers."I see you have on upsession with 'Galaxy Princess'."Mikan giggled."Yea, she's my favorite singer slash actor."Mikan mention as she climbed on her bed and propped on the many pillows.

"I can see she rubbed off on you."Natsume ecknowleged her "relaxing" outfit. It was black and mint tube socks with a pair of hot pink ankle socks over them. She wore grey and black 50's basketball shorts and a purple and aqua tight tank top that read 'Don't think Just Speak'. She giggled once again."Arigotou."It was silent for a moment until Mikan broke it."Did, Hotaru tell you?"

"Hm?"He said, Mikan knowing it was a question."Mama, knows about the..you know; baby."Natsume didn't say a word. He stood still looking at the countless posters. Mikan stared at his back. "Natsume? Say something."He stayed silent. Mikan crunched her eyebrows."Do you even care?"He turned around slowly and gazed at her. She twitched."W-what's wrong?"He paced to her bed as she backed up."N-Natsume?"He crawled on and closer to her."N-Natsu-..Ah."

Next thing she knew she was on her back and felt her eyes closed. Mikan slowly opened her eyes to find crimson near her face. Natsume was mounted ontop of her and staring straight in her eyes."Natsume?"She was cut off by his lips crashing to hers. It was an intense but romantic kiss. It broke shortly after. Mikan put her arms around his neck and pulled him approximate from her lips. He went for her and clapse them together leaving no space between them. Natsume nibbled at her lower lip. Piecing at the moist gloss. Mikan responded by opening her mouth letting him porposly enter and play around. He diagnosed her, slidind his wet thirsty tongue across her teeth and under her tongue where she playfully pushed it away. Just as Natsume was about to displace Mikan's shorts a crash was heard. They haulted and turned to the door. Yuka was standing there staring with tears in her decieved eyes. The cup with tea bags had fallen from the tray to the floor. Mikan's eye's widened."M-Mama!"

* * *

**Nana/N: konichi wa. Sorry this chapter was soooooo....long. Aleast to me. Took forever to write. It wasn't really my favorite. Except for the last and the cafe part. If you don't know what the french said look it up on google translator. I think once the story starts getting more extreme and more people review with questions, I'm going to put them below and answer. Ok got to get on with the next chappiiee. Doooossseeesss! Peace!**

* * *

**_REVIEW! ONEGAISHIMASU!-(PLEASE)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nana/N: Hello people, guys, girls, minna. I think this will be the first story I will ever have got done with. I love this story. It's interesting, funny, and too cute for me. I usually finish a chapter ever week, that is how ever longer im over my Papa's house. His internet is much faster then Mama's so I get more done. Ok, don't have alot to say, buuuut, enjoy and REVIEW! **

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3**

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWS AND REVIEWERS:**

NekoTama-chan

mikanxnatsume1228

Angel.

eminarats92

maxeyn

Angelic Silences

Moonlightnin

XxXpinkXxXmusicXxXdreamerXxX

**_READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"MAMA!"Mikan shouted with widened eyes.

The small silver cup with tea bags crashed on the floor. Yuka was tearing up shaking as she looked at her daughter. Mikan quickly pushed Natsume off her and sat up. She mumbled trying to get the right words to apologize to her mother."M-mama, gom-"

"Oh MI-CHIIIIIiiii! Yatta."Yuka yelled joyfully at her daugher. Both Mikan and Natsume's eyebrow rose. They turned to each other then back at Yuka."Huh?"Mikan asked. Yuka picked up the tea bags and came in her room."I'll just put these right here."She set the tray on Mikan's desk and walked back over to the door, both Natsume and Mikan staring at her akwardly. She turned around and stared at the two."well?"

"well what?"Natsume asked her making sure to put a bit of aggravation in his voice. Yuka giggled."You were working on twins, weren't you?"Mikan blushed. She hated when her mother said embarrasing things without hesitation."M-MAMA!"

"Oh, gomen Mi-chi. BUt, It's still always been my dream for you to have more than_ one_ child. But, I don't recall wanting you to have an affair."Yuka went into a thinking mode rubbing her chin with the thumb and index finger of her left hand. Mikan glance at Natsume then at her mother."What are you talking about mama."Yuka paused and face Mikan. She pointed to Natsume."Isn't he the second person to get you pregnant."Mikan stood up blushing madly."MaMa! It's the first time I've been pregnant, and he's the first father."Yuka's face fell dumbfounded. Oh, how oddly idiotic she felt. To think that her own daughter was having an affair with some guy other than her baby's daddy.

"I, Ahahaaa..."She rubbed the back of her head. Yuka walked up to the pair and face Natsume."Sakura Yuka, Mother of Sakura Mikan, Future grandmother of Sakura Baby. You?"Yuka stated straighting her arm out signaling a hand shake."H-Hyuuga Natsume, Son of Hyuuga Kaoru and Shiku, and future father of...baby Hyuuga."He took her hand and shook up and down."so, your the infamous Hyuuga. My deepest apologies for mistaking you for my daughters second baby's daddy."Natsume nodded.

Just then a beeping sound came from Natsume's pants pocket. He reached in and pulled out his phone pressing a button and putting it to his ear."Hai.."He said in a deep bored tone."Hai..hai."He rolled his crimson angered orbs."ikani, oyaji."Natsume slamed the phone shut and forced it back into his pants pocket. He turned back around to the two curious women."Got to go, oyaji's calling."He planted a gentle kiss on Mikan's forehead and bid goodbye to Yuka, before leaving.

"Mama."Yuka faced Mikan at the sound of her voice."nani?"

"what do you think that was about?"Yuka shift her shoulders in an upward moton, patting Mikan on the head."Don't know. But, get some sleep you have school tomorrow."

"Ugh!"Mikan grunted hopping into bed under the covers."oyasumi, Mi-chi."

"Oyasuminasai, Mama."Yuka flicked down the light switch darkening Mikan's room. She slowly shut the door and ran down the stairs."Oi."She called after Natsume before he could open the door."hm?"Yuka ran up to him huffing."Do they know?"

"who?"Yuka placed her hands upon her skinny hips."Your parents."Natsume shook his head."Can't tell them."

"Why."Yuka asked impatiently."Because..."He placed a hand on the cold metel knob opening the wooden door."...they don't take to the truth."He scurried out fasting than Yuka could ask him what he meant. The black pontiac g8's engine sound and the wheel ran of down the evening street.

"_Kaoru.._"Yuka wispered under her breath."Ahh..what's wrong with your son?!"She yelled before closing the door.

**_The next day at School: Homeroom..._**

The class was at its usual. People talking, laughing, throwing things. Hotaru working on something, The said twins by everyone Anna and Nonoko were looking at the lastest 'Absolute boyfriend' manga, Mikan and Natsume where even arguing. But, not their regular arguing over 'why Natsume peeked at Mikan's underwear' and 'Why Mikan was being such an idiot. Nope. This time their topic was, lunch. Yep lunch. Mikan's pregnancy has finally caught up with her and she was have a huge craving for..Applesauce Pie, Carrots and caramel Milk?

"Do they even exsist?!"Asked Natsume to the girl who was sitting beside him."Of course Applesause Pie and Caramel Milk exsist!"Mikan Yelled for no reason with congitating that she was yelling."Where have you seen it?"He asked slightly irritated at her loud voice."On the second season of Strawberry 100% when Junpei and Tsukasa went into that strange bakery and Tsukasa ordered the Applesauce Pie and caramel Milk and she said it was Delicious!'Mikan finished with a huff pouting.

"That was an anime, as in animated cartoon, cartoon as in colorful pictures non living."Mikan stuck out her tongue out still pouting."Meanie. Your suppose to be nice to me. I want my food and I want it now!"Mikan yelled stomping her foot. The group came over to the fighting couple. They took seats around their desk and stared at the pair."Mikan-chan, what's wrong."Anna asked tipping her head to the side.

"Ahh, Anna-chan! You can cook, can't you. Can you make me some Applesauce Pie, Carrots, and Caramel milk?!"Mikan asked keeping the over sized tone to her voice. Anna cocked an eyebrow."M-Mikan-chan, you can cook too and why would you want that?"They made disgusted faces with her chose of food."ahhh! i know I can cook but I don't want to, i have a taste for that cooked by someone else!"Mikan sobbed tearing up with puppy dog eyes. Anna sighed and nodded in agreement. Mikan peerked up and hugged her."Arigatou, Anna-chan!"

Narumi, their teacher, entered the classroom with a bright smile and the idea box from the previous day."Everyone please take your seats and quite down."Everyone stop talking and went back to their assigned desk. Narumi placed the box on his desk and clapped his hands together looking at the silent students."I went through the idea box this morning and we have some got suggestions, but, only one can win. I will shuffle my hand in the box and randomly pull out an idea from one of you."Narumi put his full hand in the box. The sound of it hitting the sides and crumbling the peices of paper ran in the room. He fished out one and gently put the box back on his desk. Narumi opened the papeer and began to read it outloud.

"And the winner is....restaurant."

"YES!"Mikan and Sumire, a close acquaintance of hers, cheered standing up. Every looked at them, mostly at Mikan."Why are you standing up? It was my idea that was chosen."Sumire asked and statement causing more eyes to go Mikan's way. She smiled."Because, I get my applesauce pie and Caramel Milk."Some of the students gagged and turned back around. Mikan giggled. Natsume pulled downward on her arm forcing her to sit on her seat and yelp. She glared at him."What was that for?!"She madly wispered."People will suspect something?"

"Hai hai, back on topic. I will be choosing the theme myself since I let you choose what we would be doing. It will be a 'Candy' themed restaurant."The girl cheered and giggled while the guys grunted and complained. It was hell having a, what seemed like, gay teacher."Ok, we will start with the plans on Monday and the actual work on May first, next week on friday. P-"

_Ring. Riing. Riiing._

The bell signaling classes where over rang and everyone quickly got up exiting the classroom."Have a nice weekend. Sayounara."Narumi yelled to the students as they scrurried out. He sighed and went out the first door. Sumire walked over to the group, who had came together again."Mikan-san."Mikan skipped to her."Hai, Sumire-chan."

"Why are you so usually joyful, nevermind, what was that about?"Mikan stared at her mindlessly like she had no clue what Sumire meant."What?"

"The public annoucment of your strange craving in class."Mikan shook her."Nothing I just happen to like Applesauce pie and Caramel Milk."Sumire rolled her eyes."Oi."Natsume spoke up walking to the two girls. Sumire's eyes lit up when she say the young man."Konichi Wa Natsume-San!"She yelled with excitement. He glanced at her then back at Mikan."Need a ride."Sumire flinched with shocked looking at the two. Since when, I the whole school years has Natsume, Hyuuga Natsume, asked Sakura Mikan for a ride...home? Never. Mikan nodded grabbing her bag. The two left in the direction of the shoe lockers. Sumire turned to everyone else with hands on her hips."What's going on?"

They strugged knowing not to tell Mouth anything."Imai-san."She skipped to Hotaru."Tell me, What's going on."

"Even if there was something going on, I wouldn't tell you..."Sumire pouted sticking her bottom lips out."...that is, without a reply."Sumire, understanding just what she meant, took out 5000 yen and flashed it. Hotaru snatched it and wispered something jibber-jabber in her ear. As she went on Sumire's eyes widened."SHE'S WHAT!"

**_Student Parking Lot_**...

Mikan and Natsume walked to his car silently with few stares coming their way. From senior girls mostly. Others like freshman, sophmore, junior boys and few girls could care less. They went up to the expensive shining black ride. Natsume popped the locks and they went in. Mikan sat down and put on her seat belt while Natsume started up the car. The smooth engine rang in their ears. The car backed out and drove away from the school down the neighboring street.

The cool May air breezed in softly hitting their faces. As they pulled up to a traffic light Mikan studdered. She played with her fingers hesitating."A-arigatou. For the ride that is."Natsume 'hm'ed bidding a nodded in her direction."Natsume."He moved his brows indicating that he was listening.

"I over heard you and Mama, talking about your parents. I hadn't known that you didn't tell them yet. Gomen."He sighed shaking his head relinquishing off the breaks."Its not your fault...its my parents. They don't care about shit, including me. I hate them."Mikan gasped.

"Natsume, you shouldn't say such words about your parents. Think of how they would feel."Natsume huffed a half-hearted chuckled."I don't give a crap how my parents feel."

"Don't you have an respect or love for them?"Mikan asked not noticing that she tilted in to him."My parents don't even love each other. Dad's an alcoholic and Mom's addicted to drugs. Both work and are hardly ever home. My dad beats my mom and she tries to burn eveything he owns. Both are having affairs. If their was love in my family it would be my love to leaving the house."

"oh."Mikan faced down to her shoes. She had never heard such a difficult life for someone. Especially for someone like Natsume. The car drove into the slim Sakura driveway."Need help getting out?"Mikan giggled shaking her head."No, I'm fine, it's only been two months. I'm not that helpless at the moment."Mikan grabbed her bag tugging at the handle ready to get out but paused."Natsume."He looked at her slightly bent back and chocolate hair in messy trademark pony-tails. Silence engolfed for awhile until Mikan turn around leaning in Natsume's direction. Next thing she knew her lips were carressing Natsume's. It had shocked the both of them. Mikan had never really shown big compassion for boys, mainly Natsume. She broke the sweet kiss and stared into his eyes."If you ever need someone...we're right here."She rubbed her stomach rushing the car. Natsume watched in shock as the skinny figure vanish into the house.

His ride home was filled with images of Mikan. What she said, what she does, how she does it. I couldn't be what he thought. Because, it hadn't happen before, never in his life. Was it possible that, just maybe...he was...in love? Every girl he ever meet was either to crazed over him or not his type. But, Mikan. She was perfect. Sweet, Cute, Nice, Funny, wait."_this isn't me._"Natsume thought running a hand throuh his raven hair waiting at a stop light."_This has never happened._"A loud beep from a hummer from behind. Natsume let out a small gasp pulling off towards his place. He drove into the circular driveway drawing from the car. He stared at his families, so called 'dream', mansion.

_'If you ever need someone, we're right here...'_

Mikan's words repeating in his head. As Natsume walked up the expensive stone steps he heard yelling. It was no surprise. He unlocked the door and went inside. The screaming off a women echoed through the house. He slid drowsly on the dark navy marble over to the dining room where all the maids, butlers and workers where staring into the living room eaves dropping on the intense hollering."Oi, Minna."They stiffened and turned slowly.

"Natsume-sama."They chanted getting inline. He chuckled."My parents fighting again."They nodded. Natsume didn't make a facial expression but he thanked them quietly. Natsume like the workers in his house. They were nice, funny, easy to get along with and they were the only ones who actually cared when raising him. Natsume pushed the white double doors open creating a loud noise in the seperate room. He walked in the living room to find his mother standing on the couch holding a phone screaming at his dad who was yelling right back at her with a bag on something blurry grey and a bottle of smirnoff, probably 80 proof, in his hands.

"WHO IS SHE YOU BASTERED!"His mom, Kaoru, screamed throwing the phone at his dad who missed it. The small phone hit the wall braking."I TOLD YOU I'M NOT SEEING ANYONE!"

"LAIR!"Koaru kicked at him but shiku, his dad, dodged it."WHAT ABOUT YOU? HAS HE BEEN IN MY HOUSE!"Kaoru laughed sarcastically."WHO'S HE! THERE IS NO HE!"

"YOU BITCH! YOUR LYING!"Shiku yelled at her. Kaoru kicked again accidently falling off the couch hitting the floor hard, almost cracking her head. Shiku laughed not caring that she could have been hurt. Natsume ran over to Kaoru helping her."Okaa-san, dai jyou bu?"He picked her off the cold floor.

"Don't Touch Me!"She yelled at him snatching her arm back. Natsume scrunched his eyebrows. This women had no feelings."DON'T YELL AT MY SON LIKE THAT!"

"URESAI, ASSHOLE! I HAD HIM!"Kaoru punched Shiku in the stomach. He slapped her across the face. As they hit each other Natsume Hollered at his highest voice."TEIRYUU!"They stopped and faced him. Both had provoked looks.

"I've had just about enough with you two!"He yelled."Both of you fight every night! You think I'm happy cause you leave me alone and we're rich!"They stood up straight and softened their eyes."Just because I get what I asked for doesn't mean I like it!"

"You both are having affairs! You both are drinking! You both are drug addicts! I hate the both of you!"Natsume ran out and up the huge staricase to his room. Kaoru and Shiku looked at each other dropping their heads. They followed behind running to the floor of the stairs. The workerd stared as they looked at Natsume come down with a duffle bag in his hands and his guitare case strapped on his back. He walked to the door opening it and looking back."By the way, my girlfriends pregnant."Everyone's eyes widened. When did that happen. They didn't even know he had a girlfriend. Let alone was sexually active with her. Everyone watched as the black Pontiac drove off. Out of nowhere, for the first time, Kaoru started to cry. She teared up rubbing her eyes. "How could I be such a bad mother?"She yelled to no one in particular. The workers and Shiku watched as she fell to the floor.

**_Somewhere in town..._**

Dark had fallen fast. The street lights lit up the roads as cars wheeled by speeding one by one. Lights from the stores flashed on. All colors, black, white, pink, purple, blue and green. Natsume stared at the road with a clear mind. Nothing ran through. Not a sound, thought, idea. Nothing. He was completely blank. Wouldn't you be. He had just leaven home on impulse. Sure his bag was packed. He kept this bag packed for eight years, changing here and there when he grew. Natsume always thought he would leave with this bag after a big fight with his mom or dad and announcing that he was leaving.

"What do I do?"Was the first words he had said after two hours of wasted gas. The lights shined over his new paint job and his face showing off his furious crimson orbs. Natsume thought of different plans of what to do. Go and live in another country. Sure, but which one. Or, start over. Get a new name, plastic sugery and a medium-wadge job. No, that wasn't a good title. Plus, he wasn't up for scars on his face. He ran natural and would stay that way. But, there was one thing he had forgotten.

Mikan.

She was pregnant. He forgot. He couldn't leave and become a worst father then his own. He wanted to stay and make a life. A new life. That he made. Just then, Natsume had come up with a brilliant idea. He did an illegal 'U' turn and changed his course towards a previous drop off.

* * *

_ding. dong._

"Hai, Sakura residence, Mikan answering the do-"Mikan greeting while the door flung open. She paused when the sight of Natsume caught her sight."Eh, Natsume? Is something wrong? Why are you here so late? It's ten thirty at night and I'm a-"

"Mikan, would you like to live with me?"Mikan hushed her speacking and looked at him. Her eyes widened with shock. Live? With, him?"N-Nani?"

"You said you were there for me, right? Prove it. Come live with me in an apartment that's close by here. Go to school until your stomach shows, then get an all day tutor for your missed studies."Mikan stared at him. She was shivering and glancing all over the place. Her lips made unknown letters and sounds. She studdered and shifted. Her palms were sweating she was heating up."Natsume.."

"Onegai, Mikan!....I-..."Mikan looked at him. He seemed scared and confused."Yuka came from behind along with a man."Mi-chi, who is i-"

"Mikan, I LOVE YOU!"

* * *

**Nana/N: Hey every one. _SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING!_ I was rushing cause I wanted to get done. I need to go to bed. I have school tomorrow and I can not! afford to be late getting up again. Sorry for spelling, if something looks out of place tell me or put in another word as you read. I waited a little to late to tell you that. Well, whatever.**

**Oh,and I wanted to tell you guys. Um, there all in _12th grade. _Mikan and Hotaru skipped a grade. Yea, Mikan is actually SMART in this story. She just acts dumb to keep that cute and helpless character. k. so yea, there going to college next year. ok that's all I have to say. Pretty soon I'll start putting the japanese words and meaning at the bottom.k.**

**_OYASUMINASAI! (GOOD NIGHT!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nana/N: Ko-n-ni-chi-wa, minnnna! I don't know why I'm soooo happy. Maybe because I'm on the 4TH chapter of this story. Awsome, isn't it. Well I still have nothing to say, but, uuuummmmm yea nothing.**

**_OH NO WAIT I DO HAVE SOMETHING -IMPORTANT!- TO SAY! _If your reading this then can someone do me a favor. Can you help me find a cute name for Mikan's baby. Boy or Girl. I'm not telling what the gender is yet. Haha, so look up japanese boy and girl names and put them on your reviews! Try to find unique, cute and fluent names. Those are the ones who don't get made fun of. And if it means something put that to. Some sample names below.**

**Sample Names:**

**Name- Meaning- Gender-**

**Ai /Love/ Male**

**Hiroshi/ Generous/ Male**

**Gen/ Spring/ Female**

**Well those are a few examples of names. k. Find something cute, put the name meaning and gender on the review. thanks, that is if you do it. **

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Thank for reading and enjoy. _SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING!_**

* * *

"_Natsume._"A body sleeping peacfully turn under the soft voice."_Natsume."_It twirled once again pulling the covers as it went."NA-TSU-MEEEeeee...!"

"Ah!"Natsume woke up with a gasp. He rubbed his forhead sighing and grunting. What had just happened."It-t-t-tai.."He looked up suprised to see Mikan bent over with hands on her forhead aswell. She looked at Natsume and smiled half-heartedly. She had on pink and red saggy sweat pants and a tight plain white shirt that showed the little bump growing on her stomach.

"ohaiyou.."She flinched. Form their actions he guess they must have accidently bumped heads. Natsume looked around examining his surroundings. The sudden awakening had his sight blurry for a few seconds but it shortly straightened up. Aqua Blue and posters of Galaxy princess filled his eyes. Was he in Mikan's room? The voilet and hazel bed covers, aqua blue wall paint, tan carpet, rainbow bead curtains, Galaxy princess posters, ceiling spotlights, muticolor lanterns, and little oak work desk were a fimilar sight from his last visit. Natsume struggled to get off the tough lounge on to his feet. Mikan stumbled over helping him at that. The memories of the previous night flooded back in his head when seeing her in his place in helping his own mother."It's ok, you don't have to help. I'm fine."Mikan held on to his arm looking him in the eyes apprehensively.

"Really."She replied with an unsure nod letting go and going to sit at the end of her bed."What happened last night?"Natsume asked still a bit dizzy looking out the window.

"Welp.."Mikan began."..You came over and started talking weird stuff, then all of a sudden pasted out. Papa said you just fell asleep from build up stress."Natsume 'hm'ed and sat back down on the miniture couch. He massaged his temple then reached in his pocket. Pulling out a dark blackberry pearl he flipped it open checking missed calls or text.

"_One missed call from:..Mother._"The female phone talking person said in the reciever. Natsume immediatly delected it."Bastereds.."He wispered.

"What happened with you? I thought you went home after you dropped me off."Mikan asked crossing her legs while on the bed. Natsume faced up at her."I went home to another fight between my parents. They yelled, I yelled, They shut up, I left."He towards the window placing his chin upon his wrist.

"That's it? What did they do?"Natsume turned back to her shocked. Usually people would just leave it there and walk away. Even Ruka, his best friend, would ask no futher questions after 'what happened'. He studdered a bit before specking clearly."Something about their affairs and lieing again. I personally don't care."

"Well, why not? Their your parents, give them a little respect and compassion."

"I don't give shit to my parents, they don't deserve it. After fourteen years of assholes of all age, gender, and ethnicity coming in and out of that atrocious place I have to call home, I've had enough of giving my all and anything else useful!"Natsume threw his phone making it hit the wall leaving a black streak mark. Mikan yelp running over to retrieve it. She wiped it off and gave it back to Natsume. He nodded a thanks, putting it in his jeans pocket. She replaced her self from the bed to the couch next to him."You have to keep giving them your all and everything useful. Things won't change without a reason."

"I can't do that. My life was different from yours. My parents were close strangers to me. I was raised by the workers in the house and my grandfather, who died three years ago. Life has always been hell for me."Natsume shook his head into his palms hiding his face. Mikan leaned over wrapping her arms around him."Don't worry about it, I'm sorry I ever asked. Life is Life, so live it free with opinions."He sat up up and faced her. He didn't see how someone, correction, one girl, could be this..helpful? She was so charismatic. In comforting that is. Natsume brung Mikan into a tight hug. She embraced him back with no hesitation.

_knock. knock._

A loud, but smooth, knock came at Mikan's door. They released each other quickly. Mikan hopped up and went to the door. Opening it, she found Yuka standing in the hall outside of the door, fully dressed, holding a bowl of oranges."Ohaiyou, Mama!"Mikan greeted with a warm smile. Yuka returned the smiled catching sight of Natsume. She waved smiling."Ohaiyougosaimasu, Hyuuga-kun."He flashed a small but noticable grin.

"Ohaiyou."She giggled a bit."Anyways, Mi-chi, could you help me with the orange juice for this mornings breakfast?"Mikan nodded."Hai, Mama."

"Hyuuga-kun, My husband gave you some clothes to borrow."Yuka pointed to a nightstand by the couch with a stack of clothes on it."Get washed up and come down to break when your ready."

"Hai, doomo."Yuka smiled looking back at Mikan."I'll be right down, mama."Yuka shook her head and left down the hallway to the stairs. Mikan walked to her closet putting on pink house shoes with red hearts on and getting a black apron from the back. She went back to the door."I'm leaving now."Natsume nodded giving a little wave. Mikan gripped the outside knob walking out the door. She paused in her tracks."Natsume..."He looked up to the sound of her voice.

"..the answer to your question,...is yes."She quickly shut the door. Natsume stared at the empty wood. Yes. What question? She was a bucket filled with unknown statements. He got up walking to the stack of clothes on the table, searching throught them. He found a towel at the bottom and a bar of new bought soap. Natsume went out the room to looked for the bathroom. He opened the next door, which turned out to be a linen closet, with more towels and a laundry basket. He opened the door across from him, that had a peice of paper taped up and read 'bathroom'. He made a perplexed face going inside the labeled room.

Moisture was full in the air and the smell of medicated oils and strawberries. Natsume swung the towel over the shower curtain pole. He started the shower testing for the right temperature. He flicked the remaining water off and undressed. Natsume carefully stepped in the shower. The warm water hit his body stream rivers down his bare skin. He bent his head down letting the luquid run through his raven locks, down his handsome face, to the floor of the tub. Natsume drifted off into a worlds of thoughts. Thinking about what he would do, and what had happened. His biggest questions was, how did he get here and why did he come. Different images of the other nights activites played in his head.

_"My parents fighting again?"_

"_YOU BITCH! YOUR LIEING!"_

_"I hate you both."_

_"By the way, my girlfriends pregnant."_

Almost every scene had preject in his brain. But, the one that was most important, had some how found its way out. What, what was Mikan talking about. "Yes, is the answer to my question."Natsume wispered. He washed up with the oatmeal scented soap Mikan's dad had given him. A question. He had asked Mikan. Question. Question. Question? Question. Question........

_"You said you were there for me, right? Prove it. Come live with me....Go to school until your stomach shows...then get a tutor.."_

Question! That was it! That was his question to Mikan. If she wanted to live with him. And her reply was.."Yes.". Natsume hurried to get out of the shower. Drying off and dressing in the clothes that Mikan's dad owned. Oddly, a perfect fit. He cleaned up and made his way down stairs. He followed the smell of food and talking to the kitchen. He found Mikan standing at the counter juicing oranges, Yuka frying what seemed like eggs from his view and a man in about his thirties sitting at the table reading a book. Mikan notice him from the corner of her eyes turned in his direction.

"All done?"Yuka and the man at the table turned to who she was talking to. Natsume nodded. She came over to him and escorted his way to the table. She motion him to sit in the seat on the right side of the man."Natsume, this is papa. Papa, Natsume."The man with shiny dark drown hair looked up at him with his hazel eyes. He grin placing out a hand.

"Sakura Izumi, Father of Sakura Mikan, lead painter of Sasuki Art coporation and school."Natsume took it and shook akwardly. What was with the strange speaking and introducing."I will now go back to the counter."Mikan yelled skipping over to the counter."Hai!"Yuka and Izumi agreed. They sure had the weirdess ways to act.

"Tell me boy, Natsume, is it."Natsume focus his attention on him."Why are you accompaining us today?"Natsume cocked an eyebrow. 'Accompaining Us'?"I had minor family problems to home."

"O.k. Breakfast is ready. Mi-chi, do you mind getting the plates."Mikan shouted a 'hai' getting the plates and cups from the cupboard setting them neatly on the table infront of each spot."arigatou."Mikan sat down on the opposite side of Izumi, next to Natsume. Yuka came with a pan placing an omelette on all the plates. She put three small cut peices of shiozake, a bowl of rice with tsukemono pickles, and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice specially made by, Mikan. Yuka sat down along with them clapping her hands together, Mikan and Izumi following along. They looked at Natsume as he put his own hands together.

"Hai, ITADAKIMASU!"The three said aloud then began to dig into their food. Natsume sat quietly watching them. Gracefully but hundrely eating."Hyuuga-kun."Natsume looked up at Yuka. She wore a disappointed look."Do you not like to food?"The other two glanced up fixing their eyes on his plate.

"No, it's that I'm very greatful for your kind actions."They smiled and continued to eat, Natsume aswell.

**_After Breakfast.._**

Mikan had just finished washing the dishes. She put the last plate in its place somewhere amongst the others in the cabinet. She went to the family room where she saw her parents reading on the three seater couch and Natsume on the big arm chair parallel from them."I've finished with the dishes. Natsume how about a ride around town."He nodded agreeing with her request. He kept his poker face but was secretly happy she wanted to go somewhere with him, plus he wanted to get out of this house. She clapped her hands smiling brightly."Yatta! I'll go get dressed."She ran up the stairs nearing tripping. A door closing was heard from the second floor.

Natsume turned back to the two people sitting before him. Their books closed the same time and they gazed up at him. Locking their attention on only him."So.."Izumi started.

"..you seem to care for our daughter dearly."Yuka finished his statement. Izumi rose from the couch and glided towards the chair."We heard what you said. Wanting our daughter to move in with you."Yuka shook her head."It's strange that some young man appears out of no where asking someone elses child to move in with them."Yuka shook her head once again."I've wondered why you want my lovely daughter to move with you?"

"She's to sweet and innocent for your type."Yuka shook head, again, then paused. She strung up off the couch thrusting a hand in the air."I object!"Izumi let out a manly gasp. Staring at his wife inquiring her denial."Nani, Yuka?"

"I oppose your statement. I feel he is the perfect match for Mi-chi."Izumi strinted over to her dramatically."Why would you think that, I mean look at him. He has, Bad, written all over him."Natsume grunted. Obviously not pleased with their judgement of him."I once again object. He's perfect."Yuka went over to Natsume pulling him off the couch. She took a pointing stick out of nowhere."He has muscles, to protect her."She pointed to his arms through Izumi's old muscle shirt."He has a nice personality. Always composed and calm."She pointed to his expression of a bored face."And he has the cutest most handsomest face I've seen."Yuka smiled giggling. Izumi bit on his book nearly bitting the top off.

"Natsume!"A small cute voice called from behind. They all turned to find Mikan standing by the stairs with a cute outfit on. She wore A strapless red dress with blue plaid, and black stockings. She had on thick one and a half inch professional ankle boots with black leg warmers over them. She looked absolutly, cunning.

"Let's Go..Natsume-kun."Mikan grabbed hold of his elbow and lead him out the door."Ja mata ne, Mama, Papa."

"Ja, Mi-chi."They replied waving back. In an instant the couple were outside heading towards Natsume's car."Yuka."Izumi spoke softly.

"H'm."They looked at the pair of young teens enter the black pontiac and shortly after drive off."What is the meaning of that boy?"Yuka grinned. She hadn't know her self. Nothing about him. Except that he was the son of the infamous Kaoru and the father of her sarephic daughter's child.

**_Somewhere in Town...._**

The cool April air blew in the mist of the sky. Birds making Rhythm's of their language. People going to jobs, or meeting companions walked the streets. Car stopped waiting for the slow pedestrians to cross. Natsume's pontiac g8 drove down the road. The wind breezed in Mikan's window. She hung her head out letting the moist atmosphere absorb along with her calm mood."You're not a dog, Polka-dots."Natsume mentioned in the drivers seat next to her. Mikan uttered a juvenile comment sitting comfortably back in her seat.

"Uresai, and stop calling me Polka-dots."Natsume smirked hearing her annoyed tone. She was just to simple to anger. But to exculpated to hurt. Mikan on the other hand didn't like anything he teased her about. She regretted her actions during that party. Why, Kami, why? Out of all the guys there it had to be the kinky, egoistical, and chafed one. She wished it had been her who woke up first. The day after their, _night,_ Mikan woke up to tantalizing crimson and a blased expression. From what she remembered his exact words were '_about time you woke up, its past twelve thirty. Get dressed, Polka dots' _while holding up her purple with green Polka-dotted panties. "Chesty Bastered."Mikan remarked under her breath.

Natsume ignored her comment and turned a random corner. It wasn't as busy as the main town. A few people walked the sidewalks here and there. The neighborhood was filled with mostly condominiums and complexes. Natsume noticed that their school was close by. Maybe ten or fifteen minutes away."Natsume! Stop!"Mikan exclaimed. Natsume slammed down on the breaks making an abrupt hault. He tried to take his seat belt off quickly pulling at it."Mikan."She was staring past his shoulder to one of the apartment buildings. The caramel brick and open balconies stood out in her eyes. She smiled widely."Pafekuto!"Horns from cars hollered from behind distracting Mikan from her thoughts. Natsume pulled the car over, parallel parking infront of the complex Mikan had been gazing at.

"Oi, Mikan. What was that about?"Natsume asked shutting off the car. Mikan unbuckled her seat belt rapidly getting out of the car. She skipped to the building pacing step by step."Natsume-kun!...Come on!"Mikan called for the miffed young man. He snatched the key from the ignition and slammed he door while walking over to her. She hopped up and down grabbing his arm, towing both of them inside thee building. The cold breeze from an air conditioner swept against their faces. The scent of Peaches and vanilla ran through their noses. They analyzed the lobby. The almond marble floors had artistic tan cracks. The deep brown walls were covered in acient japanese art and Mardi Gras Mask. They walked over to the desk where a women in about her mid twenties sat filing her nails.

"S-Suimasen."Mikan spoke softly. The young lady looked up. Her strawberry blond hair puffed up and her olive eye widened."Mikan-chi!"

"Na-chan!"The girl, Na-chan, spung out of her seat and over to Mikan running into a bear hug. They giggled tighting second by second. The girl let go still holding onto Mikan shoulders. She looked her up and down."Oh, Mi-chi, you've grown so much."Mikan giggled once again. Natsume let out a fake cough. "Oh..."Mikan released the girl and walked to Natsume.

"Na-chan, this is Hyuuga Natsume. Natsume this is my old babysitter, and close friend to my family, Koizumi Luna. But, I call her Na-chan."Luna smiled taking his hand to shake."Well, nice to meet you. It was nice of Mi-chi to bring me a Husband."

"Na-Chan!"Mikan yelled. Luna laughed waving her hand."Just kidding Mi-chi. Anyways, What brings_ you_ here today."Mikan backed up returning to her place next to Natsume. Luna stared akwardly at her going back to her spot at the desk. She sat down in the swivel chair and continued to file her nails."Actually...I, We, came here to find a place."

"Nani!"Luna and Natsume shouted in a unison. Natsume hadn't known what they came in for. He just followed Mikan's direction."H-Hai. D-Do you have anything available?"Lune chuckled a soft feminine laugh. She typed something on the small computer infront of her on the desk. While she was busy Natsume and Mikan were bickering words to each other. After a while she turned back to them. Coughing to get their attention they paused watching her get a key from a drawer and walking to the elevator. Natsume and Mikan followed her as Luna began to talk."We have one apartment available for your estimated budget. Two bedrooms, sorta small, but 32567¥ a month. It's really for more of a three family, but two is even better."They walked in the elevator and waited for it to come.

"So, what do you need an apartment for?"Luna asked them as they succeeded after her in the elevator. She pressed the two symbol on the metal key pad."Umm..We have a plan of getting ready for family and other things such as that."Mikan said timidly.

"Yeah, why so early. Aren't you only like, eight?"Luna asked obviously joking about Mikan's age."Iiee, im a full sixteen. And we just want to; for reasons."

"What reasons?"Luna questioned again grunting about the slow elevator. She knew every two months it occasionally ran so slow a fat elephant caring a whale could make it by the stairs faster. And, they were just going to the second floor!"Umm, some...future planning, easy to handle, _my pregnancy, _Better to co-"

"Matte, Matte!"Luna yelled beaming suprised eyes at Mikan."I heard, my pregnancy. Mi-chi! Are you serious? You're not really pregnant, are you?"Mikan gazed up at her childhood friend and babysitter, with regretful eyes. Mikan nodded slowly. Luna laughed half-heartedly. Her giggles shortly turned into a rainbow of fading noise. She got quiet falling backwards to the floor. Her eyes rolling back and closing as her body made a hard sound hitting the short rug. The evevator dinged open the minute Mikan gasped."Na-chan!"

* * *

"_Na-chan. Na-chan."_

_"Na-chan."_Mikan breathe in a heavy breath."NA-CH-AAAAAN!"She yelled causing the unconscious women to awake."Ah!.."She looked at the couple staring her in the face."Mi-chi, nande! Your voice is as loud as Yuroshiku-san's gym whistle."Mikan rolled her eyes standing up. Luna looked at her surrondings. She was laying on the hall carpet of the second floor. She sat up and stood. Huffing and taking a deep breath she stared at the couple."What?"

"You kinda fainted."Natsume replied to the girl. She chuckled beginning to walked down the right hall way away from the evelator."Don't worry bout that, I always faint when I get happy or shocked."She wiggled her fingers dramatically. Luna came to a stop infront of a door that read the numbers '69' on it.

"Well, here it is."She brought out the key that was earlier retrieved at her desk."It's sortof spacious but tight."Luna said playing with the key, trying to get it in the lock."Yes."She cheered when the key finally slid in the knob."Well, welcome."The door swung open revealing the glipses of the family apartment.

"Take off your shoes before walking in. Light carpet, to much work to clean."Luna jokingly mentioned as they walked in. Mikan's mouth opened wide and her eyes beamed. It was perfect. She took her shoes off in the Genken stepping up on the floor. Her stockings blocked the cool feeling from the hardwood flooring. The sound of Natsume opening a door next to her brought her back to reality. Mikan looked past him into the little closet thing."Na-chan."She called for Luna who was also taking her orange baby doll slip ons off. Luna glanced up at Mikan while throwing the shoes in the corner."What's that."

Luna turned to the closet thing Mikan was referring to."Oh it's just a closet. For coats and shoes, when you have guest. I can get those boxes out."Luna smiled."well, come on. Let me show you around."They followed her a room across from the closet. Luna slid the door open and walked inside."This is the first bedroom. Made for more of a child, Because of the size and number of tatami mats."They examined the space. The window let in little light, but surprisingly brightened the whole bedroom.

"Here is the rooms closet."Luna opened the door as the smell of pine moisture ran out."Its generally for storing furtons. Both of the bedroom closets are, but, the last people didn't like that so they put up poles for their clothes. Strangely, when they left, they put the futons back in but never took the poles down."Luna strugged motioning them to follow her to another place in the apartment. She came out the room turning into the hallway stopping at the next door on the far side away from the entrance door.

"This is the bathroom."She went inside Mikan and Natsume trailing behind."It's split up in three sections. This is the sink area. That's the toilet area."She pointed to the door that was partially cracked opened."And this is the bath area."Luna slid the door going inside the small space. The couple also going. There was white tub stretched from both sides of the wall on the left side of the room. Besides that nothing neighboring it. Luna again signalled the two to come with her. They exited the bathroom, going through the skinny arch way walking on the hazal nut carpet that connected to the hardwood floor.

"This is the living room slash dining room slash kitchen. In the kitchen the floor breaks off again into that white tile. The clear sliding doors lead to a balcony."The tranparent view out the doors was wonderful. You could see the sun rising lighting up the dark room into the kitchen. All that was in the room the was an old painting of a women with long red hair and her eyes closed. She was leaning down and blue tears ran down her tanish skin. The women looked as if she was prying or laughing very, very hard. All together it was an awkward but creative portrait. Mikan looked toward the direction of the kitchen. It had a refrigerator, a counter that hit wall to the stove. Built in it was a sink that appeared as it was brand new.

"Come on, I have one more room to show you."Luna called stepping into another room by the balcony doors. The quickly went after her going inside the room. From the looks, it was obviously the master room. Like the living room it also had double sliding doors that lead to the balcony. There were six old tatami mats layed out covered in dust. They held a smell similar to raw flounder and air freshener. "Here is the Oshiire. I already told you about why the poles are in their."

"Why do the mats smell that way? Its disgusting."Natsume commented holding his nose."Oh, something happened I guess. They've always smelled this way. But, if you want I can pull all of the mats up in boths rooms. Theres carpet underneath them for some reason and its completely protect. I can remodel and decorate this whole place if you like. They nodded dizzy from the horried smell.

"Ok!"Luna cheered."So..."She placed her hands on her hips."Do you like it?"

"Hai, hai Na-chan!"Mikan went to hug her close family friend."We love it!"

"Haha...Yatta. I'm glad, Mi-chi. Na-kun."The room fell silent for a while. Na-kun. What the hell. Who was she talking about? Not Natsume. She couldn't have. He was to old for nick names. Natsume said in his mind."Na-kun? Who..Oh, Natsume-kun you mean.."Mikan said making snorts in her throut. She couldn't hold it. Mikan burst out laughing. Her face lit up red. Natsume growled balling his hands into fist."_Uresai.._"

Mikan calmed down still giggling here and there. She gazed over at Natsume with puppy dog eyes and a childish smile."Oh, Na-kun, gomen. Its just so cute...heehee."Mikan turned around giggling. Out of nowhere Luna smacked Mikan on the head with a newpaper. She moaned whining at the pain."Na-chan!"

"Hush, Mi-chi. It's rude to laugh un-con-troll-ably in..i-in.........hahaha!"Luna started. She titled her head back chuckling out loud while clutching her stomach. Mikan swep the fact that Luna just hit her and joined in the laughter. They giggled, snorted, and laughed until their stomach could take no more. Both slid down to the floor huffing holding their knees.

"Hyuuga-kun, gomenasai. We were just kidding."Luna and Mikan looked at each other and started laughing again. Natsume rolled his eyes walking over to them. The next thing Mikan knew she suddenly went quiet.

* * *

"Y-U-K-A!"A deep voice called for his wife. Yuka came running in the living room where Izumi sat staring out the window."N-Nani, Papa."

"They are still not back yet and it is almost dark."Yuka huffed rolling her eyes and stomping over to her husband."Oh, stop your worring. Dark doesn't set til five hours."They heard the sound of wheels rolling into the driveway."See there they are now."Yuka said leaving for the door. She walked outside with a welcoming smile and her arms out."Okaerinasai, you two. How was your drive."Mikan hoped out the car into her mothers arms."Oh, mama, we had a wonderful time."

"Seems like it, you we're gon for nearly three hours, and you left home at twelve."Yuka giggled."Hyuuga-kun."Yuka said bowing her respect to her daughters man."Mama, you'll never guess what happened."

"Really, What?"

* * *

**Nana/N: Konichi wa people. Sorry I was late. My family and I went to NEW YORK CITY! And ma sista's house ain't have no intanet reseptien. Anyway, I'm glad to be finally finishing up with this chapter. Sorry if the ending wasn't so interesting, I was in a rush to finish. But, oh well. ANNOUNCEMENT!- If you want to see the apartment Mikan and Natsume were looking at, go onto my profile and go to links. It's under 'Mikan's Outfits' and go to 'Apartment layout'. The furnisher you see on the pictures is not in the story. So just imagine that there is no funiture just the apartment and the stuff I described. Ok, well, that's about it. Enjoy my next chapter, when it comes out and peace to...you.**

**R_RE_REV_REVI_REVIE_REVIEW_REVIEW!-----ONEGAISHIMASU !#$%^&*()_+**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nana/N: **alooooo. Some of you have me on favorite authors list, but, for thoses of you who don't know me I'm .Sugoi, or Nanako-chan. Call me Nana-chan or Nako-chi.

**Nana/N: Hiiiiiii everybody. Hey, People....Come on. Come On People! I need help with these names. Even though I haven't told you the Gender of Mikan's Baby, you could still Find atleast one boy and/or girl name! GGEEEEEZZZZzzzz! Antyway, I have a message. **

**MESSAGE MESSAGE!!!!**

**_MESSAGE! FOR: KITTYCAT =^_^=_**

**_MESSAGE!!! FOR: KITTYCAT =^_^=_**

**_To: KITTYCAT =^_^=_**

**_From: .Nanako-chan,_**

**_Dear KITTYCAT=^_^=,_**

**When I wrote Natsume said "Come live with me in an apartment that's close by here.". I didn't mean that he already had an apartment. Cause do you also remember when he went home after dropping Mikan off, right, and he had a bag packed plus he yelled at his parents and left, it meant he lived in that mansion with his parents. What he said was meant to mean that does Mikan want to come and live in an apartment that's close by where she lives and the school, because Mikan lives, kinda, close to their school. You get it. And sorry I couldn't mail this to you, I couldn't reply to your review for some reason. **

**-_.Nanako-chan!-_**

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3**

**Enjoy the chapter and be surprised by the special surprise of Mikan's familiar Family member. And KITTYCAT=^_^=, I repeat KITTYCAT=^_^=, read above.**

* * *

Mikan woke up in a shock. Her breathes inhaling and exhaling as she sat up. She looked around searching her surroundings. It was dark and a small chunk of light flashed through the small window caused by the Waxing Crescent. Mikan notice the colors of her walls and floor were a different color from her usual room. They were a dark sandy walnut color and a light tan carpet. Memories of her move flooded back in her head.

_"You What! With this....BOY!"Izumi yelled. He had just heard the, exciting news as Yuka called it, from Mikan. That she was moving out and into an apartment with Natsume. And Izumi didn't like that not one bit. The thought of his sweet, sugary, innocent daughter going away was to much. Mentioning that he still doesn't know that Mikan was pregnant. The had planned to tell him but never found the right time. Izumi would freak either way."Oh, Papa, calm down. I think it is wonderful that Mikan wants to grow up fast and get away."_

_Izumi gazed at Yuka with concerned but more angered eyes."YUKA!..How can you be so, NORMAL!, about this. She doesn't need to grow, she doesn't have anything to get away from!"Yuka sprinted to getting close to Izumi's face, if it wasn't for his height."She probably wanted to get away from you...Papa!"_

_"What! Never, my baby loves me."Izumi replied yelling back._

_"Well one thinks your annoying!"Yuka yelled back crossing her arms and smirking over her shoulder. Izumi steamed and got ready to explode back to Yuka. A loud but soft voice interupted their childish feud."I'm, PREGNANT, Papa!"Izumi paused as his head stifly turned to Mikan. His jaw dropped and his eyes were glowering."N-....NANI!"_

It had been exactly three days since they looked at that apartment. And moved in the next. Luna had remodeled it with bright and dark shades of tan and brown including walls, carpet, and tile. She put funiture in to her benetfit, of never having anything to do, and because Mikan was her favorite person. Luna even paid for towels, bed covers, wall art such as paintings, and cultural ink writing, and even so far as to buy pots, pans, dished and utensils. Mikan, and Natsume, thanked her for all the kindness but denied the given items. Since Natsume had saved up money from allowance and stole a few grands from his dads secret drinking account and Mikan had money from doing jobs they couldn't possibly take all that expensive stuff. But Luna, being Luna, disagreed. She said she had an extra savings to spend on absolutly nothing, plus, they were having a sale at her favorite supplies stores.

_"Na-chan, you didn't have to-"Mikan started in a quiet settle voice before Luna interupted."I did Mikan. So get over it."_

_"But the price...We need to pay you back."Mikan reached into her pocket. Trying to fish out any money she had on her. Luna slapped her hand away from her green jacket causing the puffy ball on the string to jump. Mikan's arm dropped down tapping her yellow baby doll dress. She glanced at Luna worriely."Ieea, I told you no."_

_"But-"Luna put a finger to her mouth."I have a separate account that I save money from my job at Deisha's, and It's usless."_

_"What about bills an-"This time Luna used her index finger and thumb to literally shut Mikan's mouth."I have a boyfriend, we split the bill. It's cheap. Don't worry. Understand."Mikan nodded obediently. Luna grinned releasing her lips and pulling a tight hug._

Mikan shifted as she layed back down. Her eyes stared at the empty pitch black corner of the ceiling. It was lonely. To lonely. Yea, she might have slept by herself back home, but, her parents were right across the hall. If something happened or she felt uncomfortable, they would come in the room and sleep with her. Her dad on the floor of course because of a perverted move he played on Yuka two years ago. Mikan thought about it for a while_."I do have Natsume_."She said trying to cheer herself up. She looked at the closed door on the other side of the small room. She had got the tight child's room in the, perfect, apartment, while Natsume had the master room. What a gentleman. Mikan chuckled at the thought of Natsume being a, gentle, man. As far as she knew he was the opposite. A theif, kinky, and stingy. She thought about why he was like that. It was rude and annoying_."That money will help us_..."Mikan thought again_."..Plus it was out of his fathers drinks stash_."And if he wasn't so kinky, he wouldn't be protective of her or loving. And, if he wasn't so stingy he would over spoil her making Mikan learn nothing about life or its ups and downs.

Mikan smiled. She had just realized how good she had it. In relationship that is. Natsume was a good guy. Unlike the other girls at school, Mikan had never really liked him for his gorgeous looks. Yes, she admitted it. She did have a crush on him. Kinda Small though. And Mikan knew he liked her. Because she was the only girl who didn't go gaga over him. Well, Hotaru didn't, but Natsume had told Mikan that she was strange in her own way, just like Mikan. But, Mikan's was a cute strange to him. That had made Mikan giggled.

She turned her head while her sleepy eyes drowsly drifted into a deep thought. Her throat released faded snores as she wispered a promise and plan to herself."_Tomorrow, I will treat Natsume as a lover within family.._"Mikan's words echoed in her mind as she slowly fell into a comfortable slumber.

________________

Mikan yawned sitting up as she stretched. She smacked her tongue and the top of her mouth together getting the gooey taste of sleep out of her mouth. Mikan yawned once again sliding out of bed causing a part of the cover to come off. Her house shoes made an annoying soft sound going into the bathroom. The door slammed behind. Mikan took four bored steps toward the sink. She grabbed her purple toothbrush and brushed away on her teeth and all over her smelly mouth. As Mikan brush she remembered the few hours ago when she had woken up. She had just had a dream about..something, strange.

A girl caring a baby. The girl had chest nut hair that was pinned up by two red and orange chopstick-style ortaments. She wore a large red winter coat with black cotton stockings underneith, and black knee high combat boots to fit the cold fall weather. Her baby was hinden inside a pouch like thing that the girl was carrying. Ruby, rusty brown, and burnt yellow leaves melted down from the trees soring on the ground. Her trail shorten as she got closer and closer to nothing. Pretty soon she was centimeters away and the dark hazel color in her eyes were clear. The girl's mouth started making words. Sounding out phrases and letters. Her words equalled up to "_Take care of them..._"After that Mikan woke up. It was short but awkward. "...I will treat Natsume as a lover within a family..."Mikan's own words repeated from last night.

Her eyes widened as she place her tooth brush on the edge of the sink."That's right.."Mikan wispered."..I have to treat Natsume in a manner that will please him and better our relationship."Mikan thought for a while then smiled. She had just come up with a grand plan. She finished up in the bath room then ran back to her room closing the door quietly.

Natsume rubbed his head sitting up. The sun light from the balcony doors shined through hitting his eyes. He rose from his futon, his feet touching the warm carpet as he walked across to the door opening it and stepping out. He examined the room. No one. A sweet smell filled the area. Natsume sniffed following the tasty scent into the kitchen where he found a female figure cooking. He couldn't tell who it was because her hair was hidden under a black and white checkered bandana. Little strans of a milk chocolate color stuck out in the top back and on the sides. Natsume immidiatly figured it was Mikan. He sniffed again inhaling the smell of onions and sweet bread. The noise cause the girl to turn around. It was infact, Mikan. She flashed him a bright welcoming smile. Natsume searched her up and down making a curious face. She was dressed in a red house gown that reached her knees with a white apron and black house shoes with yellow socks.

"Ohaiyou, Natsume-kun."Mikan nicely greeted. She used the spatula to flip the food in the pan. Natsume looked over her shoulder seeing shredded potatoes. He stared at the back of Mikan's head, gazing at her smooth clear neck with small strans of brown hair tied down by the bandana. Her delicate body swayed with the movement of the food cooking. Unknowingly, he was leaning into her space. His chin rested down on her shoulder. Mikan quietly shook at the sudden action and circled her orbs over to her only view of his hair. Her face softened as her lips touched his silky hair. His own touched the dress fabric running up the crook of her neck. Mikan shuddered sighing lustfully. It felt wonderful, just him carressing her neck gently was enough to get her loving him even more. Mikan chuckled at the tickle his hickey made. She moaned as his firm hands ran up her thighs smoothing out the dress on her hips. Natsume pecked kissing on her cheek and under her ear. He took her by the waist spinning her around. He stared into her coffee brown eyes as she gazed into his crimson eyes. Natsume leaned in kissing her lips softly placing a hand on Mikan's cheek. She wrapped her arms round his neck, resting her elbows on his shoulders.

_"..~hajime-ru noyo kore wa sensou  
ureshi-sou na kimi wo miru nante  
setsu-naru koi sore wa tsumi  
misete ageru watashi no omoi wo~.."_

As they were about to...make out and spend some, quality, time together, Mikan's phone went off."Hmm..Na..Natsume, stop."Mikan asked trying to push him off her. Natsume groaned moving out the way, obviously annoyed with the person calling. Mikan wiped her mouth snatching the viberating phone off the dining room table quickly opening it."Mushi Mushi!"

_"Konichi wa, imouto-chan_!"A hyper voice said through the reciever. Mikan's face lit up."Onee-chan?!"She questioned getting excited.

_"hai, hai. Genki. Mom said you didn't live at the house anymore when I called yesterday..then she started crying_."The female voice snickered. Mikan giggled aswell."I miss you very much, how's hokkaido?"

_"It's great. The weather is always the way I like it and I even found a new loving companion, but, enough about me. What's up with you? How come you don't live in the house anymore_?"Mikan rubbed her head, scratching her scalp. She went over to the couch and plopped down next to Natsume who was watching t.v."I'm good..I've, umm, been up to things and expecting....other things."She laughed half-heartedly.

"_Hmm, mm..Don't try to hide it."_Mikan paused and replied a "Hm?" to her sister."What do you mean?"

"_I know you're _expecting _big things, Miss. I got pregnant at sixteen."_The girl laughed while Mikan gasped. Mama, Mikan thought. She knew the word would spread fast if it was her mother's mouth running across everyone's ears."Mama!"

"_Hai, but anyway, that's not why I called."_Mikan forgot about her snitchy mother and payed full attention to her sister."Hm, why then?"

"_Well, I wanted to tell you that...I'm coming there!"_Mikan yelled smiling wide."Honto."

_"Hai, honto ni honto. Keoda, my new boiyFroind..."_She said the last word in a fake french accent."_...got some extra money from his job and we can afford to come down there for the whole week!"_They cheered at the same time. Mikan and her sister chatted for a few seconds after that then hung up from each other. Mikan held that joyful grin she made when her sister said she was coming. Mikan was staring at Bento Beat box with an empty expression deep in her thought.

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep..._**

The loud sound of a high ptiched beeping sound went off. They sprinted up and dashed towards the kitchen."My food!"Mikan yelled panicing.

* * *

Natsume used the extinguisher to blow out the last of the burning vegetables. Mikan sniffed holding the pan with crusty black stuff stuck to it."..My food.."Natsume shook his head rolling his eyes while putting the extinguisher down by the fridge. He examined what the fire had left behind. Thank kama it didn't do much damage. Just the pan that the food was in, the burner the pan was on, and a little of the counter was burned. Plus, the apartment now smelled like firery onions."Natsume.."Mikan called with her back turned to him. She was shaking and her voice had a hoarse tone to it. He could see the side of her cheek had something falling from it. She turned around showing the tears of embarrassment and sadness.

"Gomenasai."She bowed, dropping the pan on the floor."I-I tried to make a great breakfast for us, but, its obvious...I failed."Her tears rolled down hitting the pans bottom as she sniffed. Mikan shiffed forward at the weight of Natsume. He had a hand on her back while leaning on it."There's no reason to cry, you tried your best."Mikan wiped her eyes standing straight up. She sniffed once again wiping the remainder off the salty liquid."D-demo, I burn every thing."

"Correction..."Natsume started now leaning on her shoulder."..You burned that."He pointed to the pan on the floor."There's still other stuff left."

"But, I-"

"You tried your best. Everyone's not perfect, no matter what they do they'll surely never get it right on point. It's the thought that counts, and the remaining work."He said refering to the left over food that didn't catch fire. Mikan sniff one last time as she looked at the stove. She stared blankly at the food. Her eyes turn a deep brown and she stayed completely still. Her actions were dead. Laughter then out of nowhere lit up the mood. Natsume watched as Mikan chuckled and giggled. Her eyes closed and hand on stomach. Her laughs filled with joy and happiness. Mikan looked over at Natsume with an adorable smile.

"Arigatou, Natsume-kun."Natsume turned away hiding his steaming red cheeks. Just as he was about to walk off, Mikan grabbed his head and brought their lips together. They shared a passionate, but romantic kiss and broke apart. Mikan giggled and returned to her post at the stove; while Natsume stood clearly suprised. He shook out of his trance and look over at her. He laughed walking towards his room wispering "No problem, Strawberries."

* * *

Mikan and Natsume stood abreast from each other. It had been three hours since their incident. They were just now deside to clean the dishes. The two were silent as soap splattered and plates clicked together. Mikan opened her mouth starting a conversation."Natsume.."She called as she passed him another cup.

He mouthed a simple "hm?" telling her he was listening."What do you think the name of our baby should be?"Natsume paused. He hadn't expected such a forward question only her, he guessed, second month."..Why are you asking now?"He secretly high fived himself for thinking of a qreat excuse not to answer.

"Well, it's good to be prepared for things, isn't it?"He sighed drying the glass off."But, we don't even know the gender."Mikan shrugged. She guess he was right. Her eyes dropped. Natsume saw this and sighed again.

"Aiko."

"Eh?.......Kawaii."A knock came at the door, banging loudly. Mikan put the dish in her hands down, and flicked the water off. She took a towel by the phone to dry her hands while walking to the door.

"Who is it.."Mikan opened the door, reavealing a girl that looked exactly like her. The milk chocolate hair and coffee eyes, shiny cheeks and cute smile. Every thing. And a man with grey hair and orangish-yellow eyes."Ah! ONEE-CHAN!"Mikan yelled.

"Imouto-chan!"The girl jumped on her, coming into a deep hug. Mikan's sister swung her from side to side laughing and pressing tighter and tighter."O-Onee c-chan."The girl let go smiling.

"Konichi wa Imouto-chan."

"Onee-chan, I thought you weren't coming til next week."The girl shook a finger in her face grinning."Iie, when I was on the phone, we were half way here. We went home first to see papa and mama. Mama gave us directions to this place."The girl stepped in looking all around. The boy behind her came in aswell. Mikan looked at him.

"Do I know you."She wrinkled her eyes together looking at him closer. His grey hair and unique eye color was fimiliar to her."Ah!..Hijiri Youshiko!"Mikan pointed a finger surprised by the young man. He chuckled pulling her into a hug. Mikan laughed trying to release as he ruffled her hair."For a while I didn't think you would notice."

"Mikan!.."The girls voice called from the kitchen. She came in dragging Natsume behind; who seemed not to really care."Imouto-chan, who's this?, I hadn't know that you had a male here."The girl pointed to Natsume standing back into somewhere.

"Onee-chan, this is Natsume."Mikan went over to them as the girl took her place by Youshiko."Natsume, this is my twin sister-"

"Twin?"Natsume cut her off."Yes, twin."

"Why doesn't she live with you guys then?"He asked glancing at the still unknown girl and back at Mikan."Because, like me, she skipped a grade and is in the twelve grade, graduating this year. She's planning to go to a college at Hokkaido University and moved their last summer to finish up high school."The girl stepped up to Natsume putting her hand out.

Natsume took hold of it and shook."Hyuuga Natsume."

She smiled an identical smile to Mikan's."Sakura...Sakura, Amanatsu."

* * *

**Nana/N: Heeeelllloooo miiinnnna, sorry if this chapter ended with same words grammer problems and other unlikable crap. Everytime I get to the end of a chapter I'm in a rush to finish, cause, I'm like com'on com'on, I'm almost done. I speed up, and, BAM!, done (what). Antyway, hoped you like it. Links and crap like that are on my profile and did you notice who MIKAN'S SISTER WAS.**

**AMANATSU!!!! SAKURA AMANATSU. Yes the robot from the anime. I think, since they look alike they should be twins. So, in any of my stories, if Mikan has a sister it's always Amanatsu. I don't mind that if you like this idea, you want to use it, you can, cause I can't tell you what the hell to do with your stories, but, I prefer you not to take it. I don't mind if you love it that much, But, if you can resist ( which I know you cam) please don't use it. (I HAVE MY REASONS)!**

**Well thanks for reading, and BU-BYE. _!(REVIEW!)_**

**The next morning....**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nana/N: Konichi wa minna, Nana desu! Mmk...I still kinda don't have much to say. Oh, when they, as in Mikan and Amanatsu mention their aunt Risa, you should know who she is. If you don't read 'Hotel In Hell'. Umm, besides that I don't have anty thang ta say. Oh, HAPPY NEW YEARS, I know it's to late for that but still. I thank God for bringing through another year and protecting and guiding me through 2009. Well on to the story. Enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3**

_**SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES!!! R&REVIEW! ONEGAISHIMASU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura, Amanatsu."She shook their hands shortly after releasing. Youshiku faked a cough acknowledging he was still standing there. "Oh."Mikan said remembering the young man was alone unnoticed. She grabbed Natsume's hand dragging him over to Youshiku as Amanatsu made her way in the apartment; examing the space and looking in random doors.

"Natsume,"She smiled brightly lifting a hand Youshiku's way."this is Hijiri Youshiku. He's an old friend from Shujoku."Youshiku grinned clutching Natsume's hand shaking it then releasing.

"Mi-ka-n!"Amanatsu yelled from the living room, slash t.v. area. Mikan bowed to them then ran towards Amanatsu's way."So..."Youshiku started. Natsume cocked an eyebrow focusing back on the young men after watching Mikan stumble away."..congradulations!"Natsume cracked his brow higher."For what?"Youshiku chuckled, lightly slapping Natsume on his shoulder. Natsume eyed his shoulder then looked back at Youshiku."You know, your having a baby."

Natsume smirked grunting. Turning on his heel his paused."Correction..."He started, talking over his shoulder."..She's having a baby. I'm just becoming a father."Natsume directed his finger towards Mikan, who was giggling along with Amanatsu. He walked away leaving a dumbfounded Youshiku. The young men shook his head, animatedly scratching his head._'What an attitude'_.

_'Sugoi'_. Youshiku shrugged off his thoughts quickly trailing behind Natsume. He sat down on the floor by the small coffee table parallel from the couch Natsume, Mikan and Amanatsu sat. He glanced at Natsume from the corner of his eye. He sat emotionless staring at the t.v. program playing. The sound of 'Tokyo Breakfast' filled Youshiku's ears from the close spot by the t.v."So, What we talking about?"He asked breaking the one-side female conversation between the two sisters.

"Amanatsu was talking about the trouble you had at aunt Rina's hotel."Youshiku laughed smacking a hand on his knee."That women is crazed."Mikan and Amanatsu giggled. Mikan looked at Natsume. She smiled then layed softly on his lap, placing her head on his thigh."Natsume, you remember aunt Rina. Her hotel was where we first met.

"Ah, honto."Youshiku asked pushing his hands down on his knees to sit up straight. Mikan nodded."I was thirteen..."

"Playing the gothic style at the time."Amanatsu giggled in. Mikan nodded once again continuing the story."...I was sooo damn bored with nothing to do. Hotaru was on vacation with Ruka, Otou-san and onii-chan were out with jii-chan, mama went on business over seas, and you onee-chan, was staying with a friend for the whole summer. I got a call from auntie Rina saying she desprately needed help at the hotel..."

**--**

"...and this is my nephew Natsume and his friend Tsubasa"We looked at each other. I was starting to get scared as I looked in those dark empty evil eyes of his, I extented my hand slowly shivering. He looked down at it then up at me.

"What are you doing?"he seemed angry then before.

"huh..greeting you in a formal fashion you should try it."I shook my hand up and down in his face.

"I dont touch people I just meet. Especially dirty people like you."I stood their shaking and twiching. My voice then started to rise.

"**YOU CAN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME YOU JUST MET ME!!"**

"But, your still a dirty stranger,"

"GRRR.....YOU ASSHOLE, DO YOU WANT ME TO KNOCK SOME SENCE INTO YOU!"Im pretty sure everyone in the lobby was looking at us now but I didnt care, this guy was getting on my nerves.

"go head..."I took my hand and stretched it behind me and swung it to the other side of me. It shortly after stopped. I looked up and saw my auntie holding my arm.

"Mikan where are your manners."

"but..but.."

"Oh no, its quiet alright he is always like that."The women said while looking at Natsume with an aggravated stare, as he simply strugged his shoulders and took out an ipod.

"No, I'm sorry, I should behave my RUDE niece apologize."She looked at me with an equal face to the women. I frowned and muttered a curse word under my breath.

**--**

"...and that's how I met Natsume."Mikan peeked him on the cheek recieving a smirk and slight hug. Amanatsu wiped the tears from her eyes."How romantic, it was love at first sight."Mikan shook her head.

"I wanted to murder the bastard."Youshiku laughed pounding the floor and holding his stomach."Mi-chi, funny as hell. As usually."Amanatsu smacked him on the head frowning."Baka.."

"..anyway Mi-chi, all that driving made us hungry."Youshiku looked up at her with a cracked brow."What do you mean, all that driving. I drove the whole way while you slept."Amanatsu grinned smacking him over the head again."..i-itai"

"Could you be a doll and make us something."Mikan nodded then paused."Oh, yeah. We just moved here so we don't have much in the fridge."Natsume placed a hand on the top of Mikan's head. She gazed up at him sticking a lip out."It's ok, I'll go to the store. It's not far from here."

"Honto, I could go-"

"It wouldn't be good to let you go by yourself. I'll go, its not going to take long."Mikan lowered her head staring up as he put on his coat and shoes. She huffed and ran towards him."In that case, I'll come too."She said throwing on her coat and shoes. Natsume remained silent opening the door letting Mikan go first.

"We'll be back soon."Mikan yelled from the hall way. Amanatsu and Youshiku watched as they left, nodding.

"Aah.."Amanatsu sighed falling back on the couch, covering her face with her warm hands."..I'm tired as hell."Youshiku chuckled repositioning himself to the couch beside her feet.

"That Natsume sure is something, huh?"Amanatsu rocked her head letting her arms fall, causing her hand to hit the floor."Yea..."

"She made a great choice!"Amanatsu complimented holding a peace sign up smiling wide. Youshiku laugh rubbing his forhead. She layed back down on the soft cusions of the couch. _'better then the last one...'_

_'..so far...'_

* * *

"NAAAANI!"Mikan yelled childishly. Her eyes ran across the bunch of cars crowded together on the busy street. They had totally forgotten it was rush hour. A thursday afternoon and good weather was a terrible sign for taking a trip to the store."NANDE!"Mikan cried again falling back on her seat. She huffed pouting and crossing her arms.

"It's only four o'clock, by the time we make it to the store and back it'll be dark!"Mikan wiped her face huffing once again and turning to look at the ridiculous munch of pedestrians slowly crossing the streets.

"It's fine, we're not going far. It'll only be about eight."Mikan faced Natsume teary eyed."That's late."Natsume rolled his eyes. His elbow was propped up on the door, as his hand held his head in place to gaze boredly out the front window. Cars beeped there horns moving short distances through traffic. Natsume shook his head and reached for the radio turning on the switch. The voice of 'Galaxy Princess' rang through the speakers and in their ears.

"Ah, Galaxy Princess!"Mikan shouted joyfully singing along with the female singer. Natsume watched as Mikan moved around, and sang the parts she knew. He smirk bringing his attention back to the mix of crazy cars. "I love this song. I wish I had her new album 'Frozen Rose', it features HeadquaterV and her new single 'Still doll' as a fan extra. But it cost a fortune because their so popular."Natsume glance at her, interested in what she had said. He loved HeadquaterV. Their guitarist hit all the right notes to string with the beat of the band and vocalist.

"I love HeadquaterV."Mikan commented rocking back and fourth to the song playing."Here,"Natsume spoke up, handing Mikan a CD case from the dashboard. She took it, aweing and looking over it."Their one of my favorite bands."Mikan smiled sliding the CD in the player. Immediatly their song 'Ghost' started. The music came in smooth and spooky then mixed in techno slash rock.

The rest of the ride seemed to breeze by. Music from 'HeadquaterV', 'Galaxy Princess', and random artist played stealing Natsume's and Mikan's attention. Before they knew it, the car was safely parked in a spot infront of the conventient store.

* * *

_"..Doki ni, Doki ni Pa Pa Papi-chan..  
..Pa Pa Pa Papi-chan.."_

Amanatsu took a deep breath sitting up answering her phone."Hai, Mushi Mushi."Youshiku sat up next to her, inhaling and exhaling heavily. The cover slid down reveiling his bare chest as he shivered. Amanatsu shook her head keeping the cover from the futon over her naked body as she rose from the floor matress. Youshiku quickly grabbed his clothes, putting them on. He stared at her serious but worried face, as he struggled to slip on his pants. Amanatsu sighed as she closed her phone.

"What happened?"Youshiku asked from the other side of the room."Aunt Rina. She says some dumbass came in with a devilish attitude and is tearing the whole place down."Youshiki 'hm'ed putting on his shirt.

"What did she do?"Amanatsu stared up at him dropping her top eye lids."She went crazy as hell. She was nearly on the edge of drowning him in the pool."

"..Ignorant whore.."Youshiku wispered audible for her to hear. Amanatsu grunted glaring at him. "You sure we can't go for one more quick round?"Youshiku said running his hands up the sides of Amanatsu's body making her jump. She giggled walking away from his touch.

"What's more important, sex or my auntie."Youshiku took a minute gazing off into space rubbing his chin. He snapped his fingers looking back at her."Sex!"

"Asshole.."She giggled throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

Mikan stared at the products on the shelves as she glided down the aisle. She picked up nessesary items placing them in her basket. She paused, stopping infront of a shelve with crackers. Mikan picked up two boxes of ritz, one salted and the other with low-salt."Hmm..."She suddenly sinced she wasn't alone. Her prediction was right as she looked up to find Natsume coming down the aisle. He was holding a small ember green bag with the words 'AZ Muzik' on it. Mikan reconized the fimiliar title, for it was the name of the store across the street.

"What''s that?"She asked Natsume as he gained closer to her."Altiers new CD. I saw the sign that CD's were on sale for 15% off."Mikan smiled shaking her head. She focused back on the boxes of ritz_."Nani..which one?"_

Mikan held up the two boxes infront of Natsume."which one?"He looked back and fourth at the grain items. He sighed. This was going to take longer than he thought.

* * *

"Onee-chan.."Mikan called as she opened the door. It cracked open silently as they stepped in. Light from the hallway lit up the dark apartment. It was quiet with no sounds but their movement echoing. Mikan frown, calling Amanatsu's name again. Sadly, there was no reply. Natsume flipped on the light switch, revealing that no one was present in the small space.

"Oi,"He called. Mikan faced Natsume staring at the sticky note he was holding. She put her bags down and walked over to him."..What does it say.."Natsume handed Mikan the note. He picked up her bags going into the kitchen. Noise picked up where he was obviously signally that he started putting the groceries away. Mikan's eyes skimmed through the short note Amanatsu wrote her.-Mikan-

_Sorry we had to leave so early.  
I got a call from aunt Rina saying some  
Psycho bombarded the hotel.  
She went crazy and now the cops are involved.  
Love you, and we'll be back tomorrow.  
P.S: your mans futon worked like a charm  
during sex. _

_-Amanatsu & Youshiku-  
XOXO~_

Mikan giggled. She slipped on her house shoes walking into the kitchen being greeted by a careless Natsume. He leaned against the fridge, drinking a cool glass of water."What she say?"He questioned from the corner of the kitchen.

"They had to go over to Auntie's hotel for the night. Some...stuff, started and she needs to fix it."Natsume lifted the green bag he held earlier in the store in Mikan's direction. She looked at him then back at the bag."W-..what's this?"She took the bag gentilly reaching inside. She felt a hard square object, pulling it out to see it was a CD case. Mikan glaced at Natsume then at the Case again. She turned it around. There, on the cover was a picture of Galaxy Princess and the singer of HeadquaterV. At the bottom it read 'Frozen Rose' in clear white and ice blue letters. Mikan gasped dropping the bag with a firm hold on the case. She placed a hand on her mouth still staring at the CD.

"N-a...t-tsume.."Tears ran down her cheeks, wetting her hand. Mikan huffed in the silence of the apartment. Her tears trickled down the sides of her face onto the case and her jacket. She wiped her eyes tapping her cheeks.

"G-gomenasai. I don't know why I'm crying. I - This...A-arigatou,"She breathe hard running towards him. Mikan clutched his shirt, crying. She shook her head violently, mumbling weird and random words. To her suprise, Natsume wrapped an arm around her back and pulled Mikan close to him. He bent down kissing her neck. "Don't cry.."Natsume wispered in her ear. He swept Mikan off the floor into a bridal carrying position.

"...I almost forgot what you looked like, under the clothes."Mikan giggled placing a finger on his nose."Would you like a double take."

Natsume layed Mikan down on the futon gingerly. Her hair sprawled on the long pillow. He lowered his head capturing her soft rosey lips. The calm and innocent kiss soon turned into a feirce make out session. Natsume glued his hands to her thighs running them up, carressing her skin. He deeped the kiss demanding more of her as Mikan moaned. Her arms snaked around his neck and her legs tied on his waist. Natsume ended the kiss giving them both the chance to breathe as he started trails of kisses from her ear down to her shoulder blade. Mikan ran her fingers through out his raven hair, combing strains of tangled locks.

Natsume slowly slid the straps of Mikan's dress down her shoulders for Mikan to do the rest. She simply wiggled it off and kicked it in a deserted corner. As Natsume continued to kiss down Mikan's chest and neck, she lifted his shirt off and threw it somewhere in nowhere's ville. Mikan admired his fit and muscular chest. She ran her fingers on his stomach and abs, sucking the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, while Natsume unhooked her bra. Mikan giggled as his cool hands caressed her skin. He tossed it against a, making it hit the floor. Mikan undid his button and zipper, suductively using her feet to slid his jeans off. Natsume pushed them farther away from them as his kissed Mikan's lips. She giggled going into long laughs. Natsume paused and stared at her.

"What's so funny?"Mikan laughed pointing down under the covers at his navy boxers with the red frog. Natsume ignored her finger direction, for he had already knew what she meant."hahaha...Gi-Giroro-kun!"Natsume rolled his eyes."He has a similar personality."Mikan giggled, laughing harder and harder."I happen to love Sgt, Frog....Natsu_me_-dono."She smirked, giggling once again, and wrapping her arms around him. Natsume slid her panties off, holding them up showing off the banana pattern."Your one to talk."Mikan grunted snatching them and throwing it....somewhere.

"What ever, just....just get it in me."Mikan blushed pulling him close, resting her chin on his shoulder, so Natsume wouldn't see her red face. He smirked pulling off his boxers and tighting against her. Mikan moaned from their took. Natsume looked up at her flushed face staring towards the ceiling. She started nodding. Natsume, thinking she was referring to him, entered her slowly. Mikan yelped, arching her back. She gasped shifting closer to Natsume. He went deeper and deeper until he was completely in.

"N-a-tsu....Na-Natsume!"

* * *

**Nana/N: Ko-ko-ko-konichi wa. That is minna. Sorry its been awhile, I been busy with other things. Anyway, I'm thinking of putting the stories Im continuing on temporary _'HAITUS'_. Because, I was in the 'Hey Arnold!' section looking up stories on helga being prego (pregnant) (If you read my profile it says Im obsessed with my favorite characters being pregnant), and their weren't very, good, ones so I might type my own. If I don't update my stories within....mid-Febuary or early March, then their most likely on 'Haitus'. **

**P.S.- Stg. Frog is an anime show about alien frogs. (TAMAMA-KUN, KERORO-KUN, KURURU-KUN!!! SUKI DAISUKI!!!**_..faint..._*o***)**

Return to Top


	7. Chapter 7

**Nana/N: konichi wa, minna. Sorry have haven't updated this in a while, I've been working on 'Dream City'. Anyway, I don't have much to say. But the Gakuen Alice manga is going good and being interesting, but, I can't wait til something between Natsume and Mikan happen. I'm kinda getting tired of all that 'Z' group and running away stuff. I know Tachibana-sama has to get that stuff in so we can understand whats going on but its kinda boring. Aside from that enjoy the story, read at the end, and _REVIEW!!!!!_**

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3**

**_SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES(NOBODIES PERFECT!) READ AAANNNNDD REEEIIIVVVIIIEEEEWWW!

* * *

_**

"Natsume!.....Haiyaku!"Mikan shouted from the door slipping on her shoes. The fatigue young man came from the kitchen holding a small bottle of orange juice in one hand and a peice of toast in the other. His face read exhausted and his body looked wornout. Mikan frowned bending to get her bag."What's wrong with you?"Natsume sat down on the short stair to put his shoes on."Your constant snoring kept me up all night."Mikan wheeled her orbs smirking.

"Well, excuse me for sleeping peacefully. I'll go back to my room tonight."Natsume stood up, his "6'2 figure towered over her measly "5'6 height. She stared at him drag towards the door and exit into the hallway. She sighed locking the door from the inside, switching off the light and closing the door. Mikan skipped to catch up to him. Natsume nearly fell asleep on the elevator, until Mikan slapped him across the face and stuff the peice of toast in his mouth. The elevator reached the first floor with a 'ding' and they got off. Mikan stopped to talk to Luna, and Natsume sat on one of the lobby benchs quickly falling to sleep.

"Ohaiyou, Na-chan."Luna gazed up from the computer and smiled. She stood up and propped her elbows on the counter of the tall desk."Ohaiyou, Mi-chi."Luna looked around."Where's Natsume?'Mikan giggled, turning to point to the boy knocked out on the bench. Luna look at Mikan."What's wrong with him?"

"I, supposedly, kept him up all night by "snoring".."Mikan held up quotations, exagerating the last word. Luna laughed. A recident Mikan had seen before came up to the counter."Umm...Excuse me Koizumi-San, Can I have my key?"She turned to retrieve a key from the board on the wall and handed it to the man."Here you go Yamaguchi-San."He bowed to her, then Mikan and left.

"Do you want me to drive you guys?"Lune asked fixing some papers. Mikan shook her head."It's ok Na-chan, I'll keep Natsume awake long enough to get us to school."Luna nodded smiling. She sat back down in the big leather computer chair."How?"Mikan waved to her going to Natsume.

"NATSUME-KUN, TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

* * *

The whole day went by steadily. Class, Class, Class, Break, Class, Class, Lunch, Class, Class, Go Home. Mikan assumed her shoes in the locker and fixed her heel; sliding a finger to straighten out the material then hitting the bottom on the ground to put her foot in place. She closed it shut and went off to search for Natsume. He was absent from his usual spot by the door, whichi got Mikan a bit worried. She addressed people if they had seen him, but everyone replied they hadn't. Mikan spotted Ruka talking to Kistuneme by their homeroom classroom."Ruka-Kun"She called heading towards them. Ruka turned his attention to the eager female waving feriously.

"Konichi wa, Sakura-san."He greeted smiling, noticing she obviously had a problem.

"Konichi wa, Ruka-Kun Kistuneme-Kun. Have either of you seen Natsume?"They chuckled."He went to the office a few minutes ago."Kistuneme said pointing to the direction of where her target was. She thanked then and ran away to look for the boy. "She really is energetic."Kistuneme said. Ruka nodded. They stared until she was out of sight.

Mikan ran past few people in the hallway, who either stayed after for a club or got detention. She stopped when she finally reached the office door. Her breathing went on fast until the door slid open. Natsume and their teacher, Narumi, came out the door chatting about something involving the science club. Mikan stared up still catching her breath. They looked down at her."Sakura-san?"

"Mikan."Natsume walked over to her. Mikan took one last deep breath."I went around the whole school looking for you!"Mikan emitted standing up striaght. She crossed her arms, sticking out a lip."Did you run here?"Natsume questioned staring at her stomach going in and out from breathing.

"Maybe."Mikan closed her eyes, putting her chin up in a snobbish manner. "Narumi-sensei, give me a second."Narumi nodded."I'll meet you in the student council room. Sakura-san."Narumi ending with a small greeting to Mikan then stalked off down the hallway.

"I have a sudden student council meeting about the science club recent explosion. I can't come home right now."Mikan frowned uncrossing her arms and letting them fall to her sides. "NAAANIII! That's not fair, I don't want to be home alone."Mikan complained childishly. Natsume placed a hand on her head, sighing.

"Do you want to stay here for two hours doing nothing but listening to stupid conversations about nanotechnology."Mikan shook her head gentily."I didn't think so."She looked down at her black babydoll shoes still maintaining her frown. Natsume kissed her forehead raising her chin."Dont worry, I won't be long. I'll be back before you know it."Mikan nodded smiling. She waved as he went in the direction of Narumi. She sighed.

"I guess I'll call Hotaru and see if she can come back a-...."Just then, a flash came from behind the wall Mikan stood five feet away from."Wakatta."The fimillar voice got louder as the camera decended from the persons face showing Hotaru wearing her usual poker face."H-HOtaru!"Mikan shouted with surprise. Hotaru walked to her while looking throught the pictures she had took. "Have you been here the whole time? I thought you went home."Hotaru stashed her camera back in her bag."I had to stay for a few minutes. Hitomi-sensei wanted some pictures that I took in Hiroshima."Mikan nodded understanding the request of Hotaru's photography teacher.

"Well, you want a ride or what?"Mikan smiled hanging on Hotaru's arm."Hai, let's go!"The two girls walked towards the exit, waving good-bye to few of their friends along the way. They headed out the door and went to Hotaru's little purpe Volkswagen beetle. The locks popped and they hopped in the short car, buckling their seat belts as Hotaru started up the car and drove out the parking lot and onto the street.

* * *

The breeze of the three o'clock wind felt good against Mikan's skin. She inhauled the fresh relaxing air and tilted her head back on the seat. Mikan closed her eyes letting her thoughts drift in a mix of words.

_"I can't come home right now....I don't want to be home alone....I'll be back before you know it.."_

"This damn stupid traffic. I swear people drive like snails today."Mikan's eyes opened slowly. She glanced to the side at Hotaru cursing underneath her and tapping whatever body part was free inpatiently at the traffic infront."Hotaru..."Mikan called causing Hotaru to turn towards her."Hai?"

Mikan opened her mouth getting ready to speak but quickly closed it."Nandemonai."Hotaru strugged and continued her attention back to the road. Mikan turned her head to look at out window. Glimpses of families and couples on the street made Mikan secretly smile. Way was life so nice? Way was it so...adventurous? She giggled quietly and fell into a soft nap next to Hotaru who also cracked a smirk."Home_..._Their home."

* * *

Mikan's head bobbed with her jaw wide open; a spit waterfall pouring out."Mi-ka-n."She twisted her neck smacking a hand away from her shoulder. "Leave me alooooone. I wanna sleep."The same hand smacked her over the head; hard, obviously waking Mikan striaght up."IIIIIItttttaaaaiiii!"Mikan rubbed her head looking to the person in the drivers seat."Hotaru! Nande, why did you hit me?"

"I'll call you later, hurry and get out, I have an important meeting to get to."Mikan gave a floored sigh with her eyes drowsly going down."It wasn't a retorical question."Mikan gathered her bag and opened the door. She waved to Hotaru, closing the door and heading into the building. Mikan heard the beetle take off back into the street. She waved to Luna, who was busy with a resident who lived on their floor. Mikan pushed the botton to get on the elevator. It opened with a 'ding'. She then got on standing between a women yelling over her cell phone and a little boy with snot running down his nose.

"Listen Rumi, if I don't get that fax by tommorow your fired.............Don't give me that bullshit, I gave you a week, one whole week to type a fourty page essay on Shitsumi.........Yes, that's more than enough time. How hard is it to get four facts on one person and turn them into ten pages...."Mikan rolled her eyes, of course that was hard. Especially with only one week. The elevator came to a stop on Mikan's floor. She stepped off along with the women on her phone.

Mikan took her key out and went to her apartment door. Opening it and turning on the lights. She breathed in the lovely scent of eventually getting home."Tadaima!"Mikan spoke out loud to no one. Her eyes dropped and she threw her bag by the front closet and went in the kitchen. Mikan pressed the 'messages' button on the phone listening to all the calls from people while they were out. As the first message played she walked to the refrigerater grabing a juice.

"**First New Message..**"The robotic man's voice said starting the message."_Mi-chi, its Utau, I'm sick so I couldn't go to school. Call me when you get this, I need your help. It's about the DVD player, do you press the power button then put in the movie or put the movi- OH! damn it, I dropped the stupid thing......ok, do you press this red button or the blue one, oh, it-its making a noise. Should it be doing that? O-oh. OH! IT BLEW UP! IIIIEEEE!....."_

_"_**Next Message.."**Mikan went to stand next to the phone finishing the juice up."_Mi-chi, umm, is the DVD player suppose to be on fire. I think its turning black, is it suppose to do that? Wasn't it silver before?"_

_"_**Next Message: **_Hello, this is Jamma Jump, calling to offer you a life time supply of JAMMA JUMPERS! only 1995 yen if you call in now at 012-1348-JUMP that's 012-1348-JUMP. Hurry now to recieve your offe in minutes! _**End Of Final Message**."Mikan sigh. She gazed around the empty apartment. She stalked quietly into the living room, sitting down and turning on the t.v.

"Huuuuuuh....I'm already bored."Mikan said in a low helpless tone.

* * *

"Hyuuga-san."A short skinny old man with a clear bald head and wrinkled aged faced called Natsume. He stood up and went towards the voice nearly falling over the 5"1' gentlemen. Natsume gave an eccentric look to him. For the old man's taste in clothes was obviously traditional, since he was dressed in a mans kimono complete with geta's. "Hai?"The man looked natsume up and down, then focused on his eyes. He smiled motioning Nastume to follow him to the hall. They closed the door and walked a little futher away from the door.

"I just wanted to thank you for staying after, we needed the extra brains from a smart, young, good-looking gentleman like yourself."Natsume nodded, slightly bowing."Doomo."The man held up his plump hand."No need to say thank you, its to true to thank out of kindness. By the way.."The man looked around, making sure no one was there in hearing shot to catch what he was saying. He lowered his head putting a hand in between tha space of his mouth and Natsume's ear."I hear your having a baby."Natsume's eyes popped immediatly returning back to normal. He stood up striaght clearing his throat nodded to the man's comment."Ah, and at such a young age. I also hear, it's with the famous kindest, sweetest, funnest and prettiest girl in school. Sakura Mikan-san."

Natsume again nodded lightly while the old man laughed his airly touch-of-old chuckle."Excuse me sir, but, I need to go. I can no longer keep her waiting at home alone, she gets bored oftly fast."The old man shook his head with an execepting grin."Oh, yes, please. My wife is the same way. But, before you go take this."The old man hands Natsume a card with two initials and a number.

T.H.

018-8245-4757

"Call me if you have any concerns, problems or just need someone to talk to."Natsume looks at the card slowly walking away."By the way my name is Takahashi Hiroshi."

"Hyuuga Natsume."Natsume said from the end of the hall as he walked away."I know......I know."Hiroshi spoke softly under his breath. Another boy quickly came up to him, as they both shared a laugh, their hands clutched tightly to shake.

* * *

"Takahashi huh?"Natsume said tossing his keys up and down. Just then he heard a small snicker. He stopped and turned to find no one there. Natsume continued to walk until he heard a small sneeze that was a bit louder than the snicker. He looked around, examing the parking lot. He turned slowly to see a little figure positioned in front of him. It was a little boy around the age of three with grey hair and dark turquoise eyes. He was wearing the uniform to the preschool of their school division. "Who....are you?"The boy pointed to Natsume then at himself."Tanoshi!"

Natsume held a bizarre look at the kid. "Where are your parents?"The boy again pointed to Natsume then himself."Omoshiroi!"Natsume sighed, he didn't have time for this strange unfamillar boy. Mikan was waiting alone and he needed to hurry and get there."Look kid, if your just going to say random words then I don't have time for you."Natsume pushed him aside and walked towards his car. He unlocked the doors throwing his bag on the passenger seat and closing his door. He started up the car and turned around making sure no cars were coming, quickly jumping to find the little boy who was just outside sitting on his backseat. Natsume stopped the car and got out. He went to the back door, pulled the kid out and dragged him to the school building."Look kid, I don't know who you are or what you want but I don't have time for this."Natsume sat him on a seat in the main office giving directions to the lady at the front desk.

"Take care of him. Now."Natsume left the office practically running back to his car. He started it again, hearing the engine run easing his stress. He didn't bother looking, pulled out and quickly drove away.

"That was awkward."He said to himself. Natsume turned on the radio listening to some old japanese folk music. He gazed out the window, looking at the mild traffic passing. Taking a short glance at his back seat Natsume caught a glimpse of silver. He faced completely around to come directly across from the little boy he had seen earlier."Nani?!"The boy pointed to the road making Natsume shift around. The red color ran through his eye sight. Natsume pelted down on the brakes stopping the car just in time not to hit a limo going the opposite direction.

He sighed in relief turning back to the kid."What are you doing here?"The little boy strugged. He looked around the back seat frowning.

"It's too big back here."Natsume's face scrunched up as he rubbed his forehead."What am I going to do? I can't take you back to the school, obviously they don't know how to handle business."He turned back to the little boy."Well kid, I guess your coming home with me."

* * *

**Nana/N: well folks, sorry it took me so long to update. Bother big time on commenting on my grammer, it's raining so hard outside right now and I don't feel like rereading this for correct grammer and punctuation. So, tell me what I did wrong and Ill fix it later. BBASYL (bye bye and see you later) REVIEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!**

**Mikan's Outfit**

**Songs**

**Random Japanese folk songs**

_**Onegaishimasu Review!!!!!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Nana/N: Konichi wa, minna! Sorry it took me looooong, yet again, to upload this chapter. I put a message before it starts so read it. I just havent had the energy or time to type this. But, now. It's thanksgiving vacation, two in the morning and I'm not tired at all! Plus I'm staying up late to shop for black friday! My day just never ends! Aha!, so anyway, enjoy the story, read, and review be nice about it though. Check out songs for vocaloid. Eat, Pray, Love. All that yatta yatta jazz. I'm just saying random stuff so the space up here doesn't look empty. That doesn't mean stop reading above though! keep doing that!**

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3 (always loving him at that age)**

**__****SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES!**

* * *

**_ATTENTION!: _I'm going to speed this story up and finish it up with two or more chapters! I'm starting  
to get confused. I don't get the whole moral of the story so I don't want to continue it. So and Bye.**

After Natsume's incounter with the little boy and bringing him home, Mikan unsurprisingly was very happy and more than willing to let him stay with them. Since Natsume and Mikan had started to share a room, they let him sleep in the other one. They had found that he went to the elementary branch of there school. The little boy said his name was Youichi, and that he didn't have a last name. He was three years old and had lived in a house for homeless children. He told them somedays he would sleep in a box behind an abandoned hospital. "Sometimes, I would see ghost of people with long bright coats and sad faces." He said one day when Mikan asked did anyone see him. "I would wake up when the world was still dark. From seeing bad pictures while I was sleep." He shook after saying that. Mikan embraced him with a motherly hug.

One Saturday when Mikan and Natsume had class they had to ask Luna to watch him, since the elementary didn't have week-end classes. "Sure! I'd be more than happy to. I have a day off anyway!""Arigatou!"Luna waved along with Youichi as they left. She stopped and turned to Youichi. "Well, just me and you kid."She grabbed her purse from off the desk and clutched his hand. "Lets do some shopping!"

Natsume and Mikan got back early noon. They went in the apartment, to be welcomed by Luna and Youichi yelling "Surprise!"She had taken him shopping for new funiture. The small room that Mikan use to live in, now looked like a three-year-old boys room. She got a big blue rug to go on the floor. New sports themed covers. He had pictures of the lastet male singers and actors on the walls. She had even bought him a big toy box with some toys. Mikan had begged Luna to let them pay her back after Natsume couldn't convence her. "Iie. It's my gift to Youichi-kun. Not for you. He likes it, so he keeps it, with no charge."They thanked her ecstatically. More of Mikan's esctatic and Natsume's gratefullness.

Another day after Saturday classes, Hotaru and the gang came back with them to see the apartment and to meet Youichi. "It's a bit messy. Youichi likes to play and not clean up. I haven't got around to cleaning either, homework and what not. And the fridge isn't full, we'll have to run to the store later. And-"

"Mikan! It's ok. Your not a year over sixteen and you already act like a house wife. We've all had to live through little siblings, low food stock and that stuff."Anna commented with everyone agreeing. Mikan laughed, apologizing. "I'll go to the store and get food. You can stay here."Natsume said getting ready to leave. Mikan nodded and thanked him with a kiss infront of everyone, making him slightly blush. When they got to the apartment everyone gasped. It was so nice to see there friends living in such a mature environment.

"Youichi!"Mikan called for the young boy. While they took off their shoes, a little Youichi came running towards Mikan. He grabbed her legs and held them tightly. "Mama, Okaerinasai!"Anna and Nonoko's eyes widened and their faces flushed. "KA-WA-II!"They yelled in a unison, fainting with nosebleeds. Mikan's face dropped while Hotaru and Ruka greeted him. Yuu and Koko tended to the two girls, helping them up. "He calls you mama?"Ruka asked shaking his hand. "Hai, and Natsume papa. When we're out in public, people say we look like a family, since he looks like us."

"Haaaii! I would think so to. He has your nice, bubbly personality. Your smile, nose and big eyes. He has natsume's ears and dark looking appearence."Nonoko replied patting Youichi on the head. He bowed thanking her for the complement. "It's not a complement, intending that he has Mikan's personality. Anyone would kill not to."Hotaru mumbled, audible for them to hear while sitting on the couch. Mikan shook her fist. "Ho-ta-ru."

"Mama, where's Papa?"Mikan focused away from Hotaru to Youichi. "Aah, he went to the store to get some stuff for dinner."

When Natsume got back Youichi did the same as he did with Mikan, only Mikan did the same. They both went over to hug him. Natsume smirked, ruffled Youichi's hair, and got a kiss from Mikan. The group smiled, Anna and Nonoko giggled and squeezed each other. Hotaru took pictures. Yuu and Ruka envied Natsume, wishing they had the love he had aswell. Koko stared into space not even realizing what was going on. Later that night Mikan had made a nice big dinner for all of them. "Let's have a sleep over!"Anna shouted.

"If it's ok with you guys?"Yuu asked Mikan and Natsume. "Sure."Mikan accepted happily. "What about you Natsume?"Koko asked him. He strugged "Why not? Could be ok."They put down all the covers they had infront of the tv. Moving the table, it made a big square bed of covers. Mikan popped some popcorn, and Natsume put on a scary movie. Natsume sat on the floor, leaning on the part where the couch bent. Mikan lean against him while Youichi cuddled into Mikan. Hotaru sat close next to Ruka leaning on him aswell. Anna layed down next to Nonoko with Yuu on the outter part of her and Koko on the outter of Nonoko. Koko quickly shut off the lights and played the movie. It started to play on the big flat screen.

For the next two months they were so busy that they hadn't noticed Mikan's stomach. The schools culture festival was last month. Since more than three classes were doing a cafe the class wanted to change their theme. They ended up doing a world poetry club called 'Global'. The room was set up like an american poetry club. Dim lights with only the stage luminous. A stage about a foot higher than the ground was made by the art club, who everyone had to chip in to pay. Tables were set up around the stage and menus were on each table. Customers could order basic drinks; water, fruit punch, tea, and small desserts; cake, biscuts, pie, etc. The class was split up in four groups. The first group was in charge of running around the school to get more customers. The second was responsible for greeting people, giving them a table and cleaning up after they had left. The second group was filled with mostly girls, who had to wear short lolita corset dresses and ruffle head bands. Group three was in charge of preparing beverages and desserts. Putting them in glasses and plates, and adding a little extra class E-8 treat. The last group had to take turns reading off different poems. They were to be in different languages and all have to do with love, independence or depression.

Among those groups Mikan, woefully got place in group two. Her dress had to be secretly losened as to not tighten around the stomach area. Natsume was put in group one. Most of the popular, good looking people got put in that group. Not because everyone else was ugly or losers, just because it would be easier to get more people. And the plan worked. Girls and boys were popping in and out searching for people in group one. Some of the males who visited got excited about the greeters outfits. Some tried to hit on the girls. "Oi, brown hair."One called for Mikan. She turned around and walked to there table with a wide grin. "Hai, how may I serve you?" He smirked to the two boys with him. Placing a hand on her leg and running it up and down her thigh. "How 'bout you give me a quick lap dance."Mikan frowned inching away from him. "We don't serve that. Would you like something else?"She asked knowing what meant but trying to get out of the creepy aura of his flirtousious action.

The boys put his hand on her butt and pulled her closer. Mikan gasped nearly falling but quick to recover. "I would appreciate if you didn't touch me sir."The boy rose from his set clutching her wrist and putting a hand on her back. "Hotaru!"Mikan yelled for her. People in the club started to face them. A few men had gotten up and tried to talk him into letting her go. Hotaru pushed past them to see the commotion. She went to Mikan and helped her push him off her. "Let go you asshole!" He pushed Hotaru roughly making her fall to the ground. "Hotaru!" Mikan yelled again. More people started to help her, while Anna and Jinko, a classmate of theirs, helped Hotaru. "Just a small kiss."The boy said to Mikan. She moved her face back and forward preventing him from catching her lips. The boys friends had stated to convince him to stop. "Oi, Shinjou, that's enough."One of them said. "Yea, just leave her alone."The other one added. "Not until she gives me a kiss."He denied their comments trying to kiss her again.

"Yamete, kudasai!...Yamete!...Natsume!" Mikan scream to the top of her lungs. Thankfully, her prayers were answered. A panting Natsume ran in and rapidly forced between the crowd. "Mikan!" He said finally reaching her. She smiled in relief. "Natsume!"She reached for him and he hurrily took her hand. He glanced at the boy touching her and face Mikan. He could see tears on the the edge of her lower eye lid, nearly ready to fall.

"Let go of her."The boy held her tighter glaring at Natsume smirking."Or what? Will you hit he?"The boy said looking at his Mikan and laughing whole-heartedly. Natsume, lifted his fist, making a fast uppercut punch to the boys chin and a faster kick to his chest. He pulled Mikan before the boy fell as to not make her go along with him. He hit the floor hard, making a severe grunt. Security came a little while after and got him. Everyone went back to their post and jobs. Natsume and Mikan were given a break, and went for a walk.

"Thanks for saving me. I was so scared."They had took a seat on a bench infront of a fountain. Natsume had bought her a taiyaki. He took a napkin and wiped her tear stained face. Mikan giggled half-heartedly. "I must look a mess. They insisted on putting make-up on everyone."Mikan took another bit of her taiyaki. She kept her mouth in place without moving it and her head down. Natsume stared at the top of her head. He shifted when he saw her shoulders moving up and down. "I'm so weak. I can't even defened myself."She face Natsume and tears bulging out her eyes one by one. "Why am I so helpless and weak?"She dropped the fried treat and cried into her hands. She felt Natsume pull her closer into a embrace. He put both arms around her and snuggled close. "Don't think that about yourself. You were scared and shocked. You didn't react quickly enough. Your not weak."

"...Just cutely needed..."He mumbled, but loud that Mikan could hear. She sniffed leaning back to see his face still pretty close so he still had a hold of her. Mikan smile, her red cheek lifted and exaggerated her puffy eyes. "Natsume, your so mysteriously funny."With that she planted a full, romantic juicy kiss on his lips. They were locked for a few seconds then parted when they heard people wispering things like "Look." and "How cute."

The day ended with the whole gang going out to dinner. Youichi came along with a friend he'd met at a play area made by one of the classes. A few weeks after that was Mikan's dads birthday. They wanted to surprise Izumi with a poker party, since he loved to gamble. It was one of the few things that kept him happy, even when the most horrifing events were occuring. Especially like the one they were going to pull on him that night. Izumi had never been told about Youichi. They had only told Yuka about it and she promised not to tell him. He would kill Natsume and have a heart attack.

Later that day when he came back home from work, his closes friends, Yuka, Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru and Ruka popped out from objects in the house and yelled. "Surprise!"He was so overjoyed that when Mikan brought Youichi up to be introduce all he did was "NANI...!"and pasted out. The party went on until one in the morning. Almost every one drank and danced, and gambled. Izumi didn't recover till twenty minutes after the party. Yuka brought him an ice pack and a cold beer. "Tell me this again...WHO IS THIS BOY!"

"Papa, ochitsuite."Yuka said rewarming the towel. Mikan sat on the couch by the arm, Youichi, who had past out a few hours after the party, head was placed on her lap. She played with his short locks of hair, while her father finished up his beer. "I told you, he's our son. Natsume found him. He doesn't have parents or a home, so we took him in."Mikan explained to her clueless father, who was being adolescent about the whole situation. "Mi-chi. Your to young to be housing people. You could have kidnapped him and not even known about it."

Mikan's face turned into a noticable frown. "I don't think that is so. I would know. We've had him for atleast two months, someone would have been looking before now."Izumi looked puzzled and shocked. They've had this child for two months and he is just now being informed. "Wha- When did you? Yuka, did you know about this?"He faced her. She nonchalantly nodded her head. Izumi turned away from them and stared at the window. His face looked confused and betrayed. "Well..."He stood up. "I guess I'm always going to be the last one to know about everything. I'll be dead in a freefall planedrop when you deside to search."With that he took his leave and headed upstairs.

Yuka looked at Mikan apologetically. They heard a door slam from upstairs. His iirelevant sentence replayed in Mikan's mind. It was completely off topic and strange, and she hadn't the slightess idea what it meant, but something about it had her understanding exactly what he was trying to say.

"Bye, Sakura-san."Natsume said as they prepared to leave. "Ja ne, Natsume-kun."He scooped Youichi up from the couch and carried him out to his car. Mikan paused infront of Yuka. "Mama, please talk to Papa for me. I wouldn't have kept this from him if he wasn't so protective all the time, and so unsure about my decisions."Yuka shock her head and planted a gentle kiss gingerly on Mikans forehead. "I know Mi-chi. I somewhat agree. But you have to look at it from his point of view at times. His sixteen-year-old daughter turning seventeen, graduating, pregant, live with a boy two years older then her, housing a child, going to collage, and much much more. It's alot on his plate to get past and calm about."Mikan nodded.

"But what about you? You have the same situation as him. You're perfectly fine."Mikan asked putting on her jacket. Yuka smiled and released a soft laugh. "Mikan, I've always wanted this to happen to you. Not particularly at this age, but early. So, I'm happy, very happy about it. But there's one thing different between me and Papa."

"What?"She asked immediatly after Yuka finished her comment. "He's your father. He can't help wondering if your ok. He's never going to be completely comfortable with boys around you or you having kids. And he's even more worried now that you've starting doing all this stuff at a young age."Mikan's eyes trialed off. She stood quietly and stiff. Her hands were snuggled closely in her pockets, making her fingernails stratched her fingers when they moved. "He's not mad.."She kissed her on the forehead again, smiling. "...Just worried."Mikan nodded. She grinned, giving Yuka a long but short hug. They parted, keeping each others hands. "Bye, Mi-chi. Take care of that boy...and Youichi."Mikan giggled. She waved leaving the house and walking towards the car. When Mikan got in, Yuka closed the door. She leaned on it, putting a hand on her cheek. "I have a difficult child."Yuka looked at the steps, where Izumi had come to sit after Mikan left. "And husband."

* * *

**Nana/N: Hello, everyone. Once again. I know the chapter was short and strange, but it's all I could think of. I've run out of interesting events at the monent. That's way I've decided to end the story quickly. I'll put up two or three more chapters, but not any more then five. Possibly. I just have more interest in "Dream City" now so, I want to be more focused on that. Also, REMEMBER, I have been rewriting the chapters on "Hotel in Hell". I didn't like it the other way, so I changed it. I'll be putting up a new chapter soon for that story and for "Dream City". For this story, I have no idea. Soooooo, BYE!**

**Songs: **

**None**

**OutFits:**

**Mikan's Outfit- 32**

**Reveiw, NICELY! Bye now. I'm going to type the next chappy for Dream City and Hotel in Hell. HATSUNE MIKU! LIVE LONG! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nana/N: Konichi wa, everyone! MAPPUTATSUNI HIKI SAKUWAYO! ahah, joking, just joking. I'm starting my personally done japanese lessons back, so you'll be hearing much more japanese out of me! I just love Japan soooooooooooooo much, I can't help but learn their language and try to always speak it! Well, I do have something to say today. Not alot, but it is something. Look at the paragraph below to find out.**

**Hi, this the paragraph where I say the thing I have to say, aha! So, anyway. I've been thinking, and I've decided, why cut the story short. I mean yea, I don't have much more to talk about in the the story. Its pretty much self explanatory, besides random weird stuff happening. I just thought, one day, I'm gonna sit down and just think of ideas to write ****in the story. Stuff to happen, and what not. My mind is RACING with new ideas and events to happen, sooo, I'll make a little more than two or three more chapter. I know it will be over 10, but I'm not completely sure. I cant wait to be done with aaall my Gakuen Alice stories that I've made already. Just this and Dream City. After I'm done with those stories I'll be making other stuff. Mainly Gakuen Alice, but also some other stuff. Infact, I think I'll type the rest of this TDI (total drama island) story I made on a different account. **

**Well, that's all I have to say. Enjoy the story!**

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru:16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3 (I'm still, and always loving him at that age! ;)**

_**SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES! **_**P.S. Sorry, I tried to read over it for mistakes before putting it up, but I couldn't make it. I'm to tired!**

* * *

**_Attention:_ I've changed my mind about cutting the story short!  
Just read above to find out, the second paragraph!**

The sun was bright and visibly light this morning. Youichi woke up from the yellow beams hitting his eyes. He yawned, sitting up and stretching. A wide smiled created across his face quickly. It was Sunday. No school for him. And no afternoon classes for Mikan and Natsume. He got to spend the whole day with them for once. Natsume had said before that he didn't have any work to do the previous day. Mikan didn't have any appointments or meetings with friends either. Youichi quickly sprung from his bed and ran out the room. He slowed his running to make sure he wouldn't fall like last time, but kept a fast pace. He stopped at the closed door to their room. Youichi knocked softly enough for anyone awake to hear. No one answered the door, as he assumed they were still sleep. When the door creaked opened, his assumption was correct. Mikan and Natsume laid sleeping peacefully. Or atleast Mikan was. She was sprawled across the bed, arm and leg over Natsume, snoring audible to hear when the door opened.

"Mama, Papa?"He called to see if they were the slightess bit awake so that they could hear him. Neither answered. He went closer to the bed and walked up to the edge. It was half his height so he could easily climb up on it. Mikan had insisited that they get a real bed and a comfortable mattress. It wasn't good for her to sleep on the floor on top of a futon. They were comfortable, but didn't sleep that great. Since they were on the floor, the uncomfortable position was aching to her curves. About a week ago they went out and bought a bigger mattress and a dark cherry oak wooden platform for it to sit on. Youichi mounted on the bed. He crawled on Mikan's wide spread body and sat between her legs. "Mama."He called again touching her thigh. She didn't budge. Mikan just made a loud snoring noise and smacked her lips. "MAMA!"He said her name louder this time hitting both legs at the same time. Mikan bolted up with an "ah!". She was breathing hard and panicking. "Huhuuuh..Youichi?"Mikan exhaled, calming down.

"Why so loud this early?"They heard Natsume say beside her. His eyes tardily showed off the pools of ruby they were hiding behind his sockets. His eyes were somewhat bloodshot. He sat up, lining up with Mikan. "Youichi, is something the matter?"She asked picking him up and placing him on her lap while she crossed her legs. Youichi shook his head back and forth. Her eyebrows crocked. "Then why did you wake us up so early?"He looked at her then at Natsume and back at Mikan. "I want to spend the day together. It's sunday. No school, no work, no meetings. Just me, mama and papa." Mikan and Natsume faced each other. They nodded in a unison then turned back to the little grey headed boy. "Where do you wanna go?"Natsume asked him shifting from his position on the bed, and sitting with his legs off the side. "I wanna go shopping, or to a movie."He answered in his usual three-year-old voice.

"Hai!"Mikan clapped her hands together."We can for sure do that. I'll cook a quick breakfast and we can be off into town in less then two hours."Mikan smiled. She removed Youichi from her lap and got up along with Natsume. "Youichi, will you help me cook today?"She bent down to his height and looked at his joyfilled face. "Hai, mama."He nodded. Mikan grinned holding up a peace sign. Natsume came over by the two. He snaked his arms around Mikans back, after she had stood back up straight, and gave her a good morning kiss. They parted in less then a few seconds. Natsume smirk and chuckled lightly. "Your breath stinks."Mikan giggled. "Yours too."They shared a soft laughter together before going seperate ways.

After Mikan and Youichi cooked, and they ate, each went different ways to go get ready to leave. Youichi went to his room, Mikan went to theirs and Natsume went to the Bathroom. She closed the door behind her quietly and went straight to the closet. They had decided that since Mikan had more clothes that she could have the whole rail space for clothes. The floor and shelves were to be shared for shoes and bags and what not. "What to wear?"Mikan asked herself in particular, pinching her cheeks to help decide. She pulled out an outfit that was hung on the far side from her. She chose an outfit that her mother bought for her last birthday accompanied by a cute black hat. Mikan began to undress from the cream silk night gown she was wearing. Before she could get on her robe she caught a glimpse of her naked body in the mirror. She paused staring her slight tanned skin. Mikan touched the swelling bump on her body. It was more than a few centimeters bulging out. Almost to two inches. She turned every angle ending up right infront of the mirrored image. The bump was soft but tough. Mikan stood for a while, just staring at the plump circle. Just then the door cracked open revealing a freshened up Natsume. There was a town hugged around his neck and his lower bady was wrapped in a towel. He closed the door back then looked up at Mikan.

"What?"He asked her, since she was dazing at him deeply. Her eyes averted to what her hands were cradling."My stomachs starting to grow."She pointed out, obviouly from the bluge. Natsume shrugged walking over to the dresser and pulling some clothes out. "I told what we were going to do. When it starts to show, tell people, then get you a tutor."

"Why do I have to get a tutor?"Natsume rolled his eyes. He didn't see how she skipped a grade. Her academics were good, but she could be so, dense, at times. "I don't think the school would let you stay if you're pregnant. A bad reputation."Mikan sighed. So true. But it was possible for them to treat her differently. She shook off the whole idea of being kicked out of school and continued to get dress. She put on a grey short sleeve bow patterned shirt and a high waisted skirt. Mikan decided to wear grey stockings since it looked windy outside. She took a peek at Natsume gettings dress. He pulled a red t-shirt along with his denim pants. Even though his back was to Mikan she knew the design on the front of the shirt. He had worn it before when they went to a movie with their friends. Their was a kanji symbol for strength and arrows pointed out at the ends of each stroke of the symbol. Mikan put her favorite black swanson mary jane babydoll heels. "Let's go!"Her and Youichi yelled thrusting their fist in the air.

* * *

"Papa! Mama! Yo-u-chan! La la la la la.."Mikan and Youichi sang while skipping down the side walk, Natsume trailing behind. They had been to five store so far either filled with girls clothes or toys. "Natsume, Natsume!"Mikan called him twice, which was something she did often. She pointed to a cafe across from them. "Cake, kudasai!"He sighed. When was it going to be time to go back home.

"Arigatou."Mikan thanked the cashier after handing her the two boxes of cake. "Here Youichi. A peice of the best german chocolate cake."He took the small white box and opened it. Paying no mind to the fork Mikan tried give him, he put his whole hand in the cake and dug out a peice stuffing it in his mouth. "Iie, Youichi. Now your all dirty."Mikan complained. The female cashier giggled. "Your family is cute. You look so young to be a mother."Mikan laughed along with her.

"I am. But, where's your bathroom?"The girl pointed to a door at the right. "It's a unisex bathroom. Remember to lock the door, people tend to not knock."Mikan took Youichi's hand thanking her. "Natsume, we'll be right back."He watched them wander off to the bathroom door. He sat at a table close by the window, looking at all the people who past by. Occasionally younger high school girls would stop and point to him, saying how cute he was and waving at him. He ignored them all. The door rang when a coupled walked in. Natsume froze in his state. Staring at them. "Natsume?"The women said. Her black curls bounced when she looked his way. Natsume was in a state of shock. He couldn't belive what he saw. There, stood his mother, and his father. Together. A blank expression stayed glued to his face.

"Oh Natsume."She ran over to him, embracing his head. "I've missed you so much."She rested her head on his. Natsume didn't pushed her away, instead just waited til she let go. "Why, are you here? And, together?"She walked back over to his father. he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"After you left, we were so sad and regretted the way we ever acted. We realized that we were never really in your life or paid you any attention. We tried calling you but you didn't answer your phone. We hadn't the slightess idea were you could have gone. We tried to stop by your school, but they said you didn't know who we were."She was cut off when Mikan and Youichi came back from the bathroom. Mikan whined since Youichi kept dirtying himself with cake. She stopped walking and studied the two people infront of the table that Natsume sat at.

"Is this your girlfriend?"Kaoru asked pointing a finger at Mikan. Natsume shook his head. "Konichi wa. We are Natsume's parents. Kaoru."She greeted Mikan as did her husband.

"Sugoi! She had the baby that fast and he's so big already!"Kaoru blurted out. Mikan laughed half-heartly. "Iie, I'm still only a few months pregnant. This is-"

"Nani! You already had a child! Natsume, what have you been up to!"

"Iie, iie! This is Youichi. He followed Natsume home and he lives with us now."Kaoru slapped Mikan on the back. "I admire you. Only what, twelve, having a baby and already have a child."Mikan jerked. She knew she looked young, but now that young.

"I'm sixteen."Kaoru gasped, immediatly laughing. "Sorry, at my age, anyone younger than twenty is a child. Although you look more like a baby. It's hard to believe your having one."Kaoru laughed along with her husband. Mikan twitched. How rude of this woman to call her a baby. Mikan went serious shooting a looked to Natsume. She picked up Youichi and cleared her throat. "Well, it was nice meeting you."Mikan smiled.

"But, we have to be going now."They started walking away, but Kaoru quickly stopped them. "Oh, Natsume. I wanted to tell you."She looked at her husband and nodded. He went closer to Natsume lowering his voice. "You probably don't care, and I don't want to make a big fuss out of it, but..."He paused, taking a deep breath.

"We went to the hospital a few weeks ago, and, the doctors found out I have liver cancer."Natsume shifted. He didn't show it but he was worried. Yea, he had a strong repugnance for them. He didn't respond but lead Mikan out the door. It wasn't that he didn't care, just that he didn't know how to responed. What was he suppose to say? 'I know you belittled me my whole life and never bothered to remember my existence but I love you and want you to live'. It was too much of an awkward situation.

"N-Natsume, wait."Mikan said stopping them in their tracks away from the cafe. "I heard what he said. I know you don't like them very much, but don't act like you don't care."

"Mikan."He murmured."I can't respond to that. I just don't know how to."Mikan nodded showing that she understood.

* * *

**_Two months later..._**

Kaoru sat on couch sobbing. She held a pillow close and tight against her chest. "Kaoru-sama, please eat something. You haven't had a bit of food since yesterday morning."A maid asked Kaoru. She pushed the tray of food away buring her head in the pillow. "Please Kaoru-sama. Eat." Kaoru didn't responed. She stay stiff on the couch sobbing louder. The maid sighed putting the tray on the coffee table. A hand rested on her shoulder. She turned around facing a man with dark brown hair and black eyes. "I'll take of it."The maid nodded and walked out the room closing the door behind her. The man kneeled down by the couch. "Kaoru."He called. She didn't budged. Her sobs only got louder.

"Kaoru."He called again. "Oh, Shinji!"She wailed hugging him. Shinji embraced her. "Why Shinji?"She mumbled on his shirt, crying. "Kaoru, I can't say that everything it going to be ok. Because I can't guarantee that. But I do know that even though he's gone, he will still be here in a way."Shinji explained looking in her eyes. Kaoru shook her head violently. "No. He's dead. And he's gone forever. I just don't know what to do."Shinji lifted her up and placed her on the couch. It was a bad time to do this, considering that her husband had just died, but for him, there was no other perfect time.

"Kaoru.."He fixed her head so she was looking at him. "..I this a bad time to be asking this, but, even when he was alive, and me and you had a relationship it wasn't a good thing. You always said it was just to let off steam from each others marriages. But I didn't think so. I never thought so. I really loved being with you all those times. Even if we were sneaking around and both married, I didn't care. I just wanted to be with you."Shinji reached into his pocket and fished out a small black box. Kaoru's eyes widened. He opened the black box revealing a 15-karat diamond ring. "Marry me?"Kaoru's hands covered her hanging jaw. "S-Shinji."

"I'll under stand If you don't want to."Kaoro kissed Shinji. She pulled away smiling. "Yes. I will."

"Natsume?"

...

"Natsume?"Mikan called waking Natsume out of space. He had been staring at his shoes locker since they came in and hadn't even change his shoes. "Are you sure you're ok. You can go back and I'll just get Hotaru to drop me off."

"No, it's ok. I want to do this with you."He quickly change his shoes when she beckoned for him. They trudged to their homeroom class. The door opened and they went in. Since it was twenty minutes before class starting no students were in the room. Narumi sat at his desk filing papers and searching on his computer. He didn't notice them until they were infront of his desk. "Narumi-sensei."

"Hai."He looked at them. Obviously noticing her stomach. It wasn't huge but big enough to tell what was going on in it. "Sensei, as you can see, I'm pregnant. I would have said something earlier but I was affraid that I would get kicked out immediatly. I just wanted to ask you if you could talk to the principal and ask..."She stopped. She really didn't know what to ask for. They had already planned to get a tutor, so it didn't make much sense to ask if she could stay in the school.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, there is no need for that. I knew around your third month. I over heard you talking about it in class. It's not something the school has to deal with often, here and there, and it isn't good for the school reputation. But, the fact that your _are _third years and going to college makes it a little less...worse. The teachers and principals spoke over it, and it's fine for you to stay in the school."Mikan's worried face turned into an excited one.

"Really?"Narumi nodded. Mikan pranced around and hugged Natsume. "This is great. Now I don't have to get a tutor or be home schooled."They thanked Narumi, taking their seats in the back before class started. Natsume put his head down and Mikan comforted him by rubbing his back. They had found out today that his father died a few days ago. His mother didn't want to tell him right that moment, she was too much in pain herself to even take it all in. Mikan leaned down and hugged him. She didn't say anything, even though her mouth opened. It didn't seem like the right time to say anything. Besides, she didn't know what to say.

* * *

**Nana/N: Konban wa, minna. Or more like oyasumi since it's early in the morning. I was determined to get this chapter finished before I went to bed. I just figured out how to review your own reviews! I'm so happy! I always thought I had to log out and go on the story to view them like that. Before I go, because I keep yawning, I wanted to point out something. Since it has too do with a song look below.**

**Mikan's Outfit**

**Mikan's Outfit- 18**

**Songs**

**None, but since the announcement I had to say involves music I decided to put it in this section. Ok, well, most f you probably know if you read my other story 'Dream City', and if you haven't check it out, it's still in progress but it's getting closer to the end, anyway, if you read that story, from the songs I use you can tell I like vocaloid alot, since I use alot of their songs. ****But, Hatsune Miku, who is one of my favorite vocaloids, sings this song called "The 9th" and it's this song about Pluto and how we just shoved it aside and out of our solar system. Now that I've figured out what it's about, I feel like crying everytime I hear it. It just seems like the song has a deeper meaning then what you already have to fugure out it means. (If you didn't understand that its fine). But I agrew with Miku and all the "The 9th" song fans, how could scientist just kick pluto out, and deside that just because something happened to it that it suddenly doesn't belong in our solar system, such...PEOPLE! ugh! Well, imma get some apple juice then go to sleep. Oyasumi nasai!**

**_Review_ and read above, sorry it's so much.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nana/N: Konban wa, everyone! I say konban wa because, well duh! It's evening time. I don't know when I will get this finish so I'll hold off to another evening to post it. I just notice that when I post my chapters, it's usually the same time of day at the end as it was at the begining. I don't even plan it like that, it just happens. Hmmm...strange. Ok, so anyway, I don't have alot to say, so enjoy the chapter and I'm a few chapter away from the end. **

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru:16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3 (Don't ever get tired of this age ;)**

_**MY MISTAKE FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES! (?) **_**P.S. Again I tried to reread over it...I failed again!**

* * *

**_Attention:_ I'm sorry for the grammer mistakes  
I wanted to get this up for readers.  
_READ THE ENDING NANA NOTE!_**

After talking to Narumi, who talked to the teachers and principal for them, Mikan was ecstatic. She wouldn't have to get home schooled or a tutor. She wouldn't get seperated from her friends, and best of all she wouldn't have to go most of the day with out Natsume. Since Mikan was already in her fifth month she got a uniform specially made to fit her comfortably. From the waist below was stretchy fabric and made with more material to give her stomach room. Mikan twisted and swirled in her new uniform infront of her friends. She smiled while laughing spinning the skirt.

"I love this uniform. It feels so good. The old one was suffocating."She said making a gesture like she couldn't breathe. "It looks so cute. And your pregnancy makes it look even cuter!"Nonoko rubbed Mikan's stomach smiling. "Arigatou."The afternoon bell rung for classes.

"Lunch!"Koko and Kitsuneme cheered. They all began walking towards the lunch room. Hotaru stopped turning to Mikan. "Coming?"

"I'll be there in a second. I left my notebook in the english."Hotaru nodded, walking away fast to catch up with the rest of them. Mikan spun around and headed to her english class room. There were only a few students in the room and her teacher. She saw her notebook on the floor by her desk and went to pick it up. "Aah, theres dust all over it."She pouted wiping the dust off. Mikan bowed when her teacher past then quickly exited the classroom. She gently shut the door and stepped away.

A group of lower classman stood in a circle by the wall. They stared at Mikan as she came down the hallway. "It's sad.."One girl with short black hair said. "..how they let any trash stay in this school."They laughed. At first Mikan paid them no attention. As she thought they were referring to someone else.

The tall girl with long brown hair faced Mikan. A disgusted look created on her pale, bland face."I don't know why Natsume-sama would date her, let alone have a child with her. She's not even that pretty."She spoke loudly making her comment conspicuous to Mikan as she passed. The group of girls laughed stumbling down the hall. Mikan paused. She stood stiff and glued to her spot. She felt prominently awkward. Like those girls just announced that to everyone around. People in the hall looked at Mikan. They began mumbling things to their friends and aloud to her. Like how could they let someone pregnant stay in the school, and how it happened to another girl a few years back. Mikan felt embarrassed, like she wanted everyone to looked away so she could melt into a dark place. She stepped back and ran the other away from which she came.

"Nee, where's Mikan?"Anna asked searching around the lunch room. "She said she left her notebook in the classroom. She should have been back by now."Hotaru replied through her straw. She finished off the tomato drink throwing it in the trash can. "I'm going to look for her."

"I'll come too. I'm done eating."Nonoko grabbed her books and followed Hotaru. "We'll all come. There's not much to do anyway."Natsume said with everyone getting up.

They looked in every classroom, outside and even went back to the lunch room. Mikan was no where in each of those places. They tried to see if she was at her locker, but she wasn't there either. By this time the bell for two classes had rung. "She's not in the bathrooom."Anna said running towards the group.

"I checked her locker again. She wasn't there."Ruka added. He looked around, noticing Natsume or Kitsuneme wasn't with them. "Where did Natsume ana Kitsuneme go?"He asked still looking around. Hotaru pointed down the hallway. They turned and say Kitsuneme standing, leaning on a door. He didn't see them walk over as he was busy listening to someone. Mikan laid on a bed on her back facing the ceiling. She had been in the infirmwry the whole time. She was talking with Ogasaki-san, the school nurse.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter what they say. Sakura-san, they're just jealous of you."Ogasaki-san smiled patting her on the leg. She sat back in her office chair entwining her fingers and sighing. "Ah, more visitors."Ogasaki said referring to Hotaru and the others. They turned to the group of people by the door. "Hotaru!"Mikan said excited. She could bearly sit up, her stomach was in the way. Giving up, she plopped back on the bed.

"You were in the nurses the whole time, we've been looking for you, two class periods have gone by."Nonoko explained hugging the tired girl on the bed. "Sorry, I got bummed and came here.I was stressed until Miko-san talked it over with me!"Mikan extended her arms towards Ogasaki as she sighed because of Mikan's nickname for her. She had told her countless times to not use it and just call her Michiko. Instead, Mikan chose to be stubborn and call her that anyhow.

"Which is something you shouldn't be. Stress is not good for the baby."She pointed out. "That's right."Koko agreed recieving a smack on the head from Anna.

"Why don't you guys go out and do something? Summer break starts in a week, so go and do something fun!"

"That's not a bad idea Michiko-san. I've always wanted to do something exciting with friends during summer break."Mikan shouted out.

"But where could we go?"Kitsuneme asked walking over to a calender by Michiko-san. They all thought. Mikan noticed a poster by one that had a food triangle on it. She gasped, putting a finger in the air. "I know!"

* * *

"Aaah! I love the beach!"Mikan yelled falling back on the sand. Her legs and arms buried in the sand. She opened her eyes, looking at the sky. Clear and blue as ever. Not a cloud in it. The others set up their towels laying them next to her. Mikan's perfect view was ruin when an umbrella covered it. "Mikan, don't carelessly lay out in the sun. You'll get sun burn."Anna told her putting up her own umbrella and Nonoko putting hers up. "Gomen.."She started sitting up. "..I just got caught up in the beauty and excitement from being here."

"Get up."She put a hands over her eyes to sheild the sun. Seeing it was Natsume her said that. She didn't think anything off it and did as he said. He layed a large beach towel down where she was. "The sand is probably dirty. With all the people who come here."He said, instead of saying the real reason why he did it. Mikan grinned. "A-ri-ga-tou"She cut every other syllable off. And hugging his arm. "Well, who's ready to swim?"Koko said holding up two peace signs.

"I am!"Youichi responded in a yell shooting a fist in the air. He grabbed his blue inner tube and running to the water. "Youichi, don't run!"Mikan called after him, watching koko and kitsuneme follow. He ran into the water before he could hear her. She sighed, sitting on the towel next to Natsume. "He does't listen sometimes."Just then her stomach growled.

"We just got here. How can you be hungry?"Hotaru asked, sitting on her towel next to Mikan. "It's not easy eating enough food for one. Mooouu, I'm hungry all the time!"She fell backwards on the towel. They laughed. She could be so childish sometimes. Well, mostly all the time. "We weren't suppose to eat till an hour or two after we came."Hotaru brought out a bag of chips from her bag. "But since I'm so understanding you can have some of these."Mikan cheered, taking the bag. She thanked Hotaru and started eating the chips.

"We're going to get in the water now."Anna said taking off her dress. She had on a pink bikini with white ruffles and strings hanging off of it. Nonoko wore a baby blue two-peice set with a somewhat of a skirt bottom. Her suit was patterned with dark blue hawaiian flowers. They picked up the beach ball they had brought and ran towards the water.

"Hotaru.."Mikan called through a mouth full of chips. Hotaru had put a pair of dark sunglasses hiding her eyes, and rubbed sunscreen on her arms. "Aren't you going to get in the water? You're wearing an awfully cute swimsuit to just sit here."Hotaru finished rubbing the cream on her legs. She pulled at a strap on the 50's style white polka-dotted black suit, fixing it on her shoulder. "I don't really do swimming. Just want to get rid of this pale skin."She laid back on the towel, crossing her leg over the other and putting her arms behind her head. She appeared very comfortable to be laying on sand. "Haaaai! But won't you be lonely with no one here."She opened on eye, half way closing it because of the sun. Examining Mikan Goddess maternity swimsuit.

"I'll have you. After eating those chips, you'll have to wait a while to get in the water."She said, smiling, and closing her eye back. Mikan's head dropped. How sad she would have to be sitting there watching them swim. "Well.."She starting, grinning widely, grabbing onto Natsume's arm. "..atleast you'll be here with me."

"Nope."He denied standing up. "I'm going scuba diving with Ruka at three."

"B-But, it's only.."She looked at her phone. "Two thirty."He shrugged walking towards Ruka. "We have to go buy suits and gear. The store is down the road. Bye."He waved. they quickly walked away leaving a sad, but upset Mikan. She laid down on her side facing Hotaru.

Both girls sat quietly. Hotaru probably had fallen asleep by now. Mikan sat up, crossing her legs and propping her head on her hands that were situated on her knees. She watched them toss the ball around and hit it in the air; like volleyball. Even Youichi looked like he was having fun. Mikan sighed again. She checked her phone. "Ne, ne, Hotaru. How long do I have to wait?"Hotaru didn't respond. Mikan took another glance at her phone. It had been about twenty minutes. She was sure that would be enough time. Mikan rose from the towel fixing her white suit. She grabbed the blue noodle floater and ran to the water.

"Nee!"When her feet touch the water she yelped. It was cold. "Mikan, you have to get use to the water first."Nonoko told her. Mikan began to walk slowly in the water, trembling from the cool feeling. After a few minutes she had gotten use to it, swimming to them and joining in there game of volley ball. They spent the next three hours having fun; swimming, throwing the beach ball and playing water games, until Hotaru called them for lunch.

She had set up the whole picnic basket of food her and Mikan had made on a plaid black by the towels. Bentos filled with delicious looking food were placed neatly on it; hamburgers, onigiri, tamagoyaki, yakitori, yakiniku and so much more. "Aaah! Mikan and Hotaru! You made all this?"Anna asked amazed at all the food varieties.

"Hai, It took us all night to finished. Hotaru even had to stay over the night."Mikan explained eating a peice of fruit. "You even put faces on the onigiri, and made different color dangos. How cute!"Nonoko said with a mouth full of dangos. Natsume and Ruka had come back from their scuba trip. Dressed in tight scuba diving suit dripping with water. They sat down by Mikan and Hotaru not thinking twice before stuffing their mouths with different foods. "Someone must be hungry, ne?"Hotaru smirked eyeing the greedy boys.

"Being deep under water made us hungry."Ruka said, not stopping to talk, but continuing to stuff his mouth with tamagoyaki. "What did you guys see?"

"Ocean stuff. Reefs, fish, sand, that stuff."Natsume gave a concise answer. "It was interesting though. And pleasant."Ruka added, not to make their scuba trip seem boring and uninteresting. Mikan clapped her hands together. "That sounds like fun. I want to try."

"No."The group said in a unison. Mikan made a worried but obvious to the answer expression, making her mouth open a little in an 'o' form and her eyebrows swoop. "All scuba diving ended at five thirty anyway."Natsume pointed out. Mikan sighed. Oh well. Maybe next time. They ate, talking about random things to keep the conversation. Like school; what teachers they didn't like, The baby and how it was going to look and even about Youichi; falling asleep after eating one hamburger and drinking a juice pack.

* * *

Ruka stretched, groaning. "I'm so full. Thanks for the food, Mikan, Hotaru."They nodded. Everyone else thanked them. It was indeed a, very, good lunch. They put away the bentos and blanket. Mikan checked her phone. "_Six fourty five._"The sun had already started going down. It wasn't completely dusk, but more of a twilight sky. The beach had less visitors then earlier but still had a fair amount. Mikan yawned. "I'm tired."She said getting up.

"Me too. I feel like getting out of this wet swimsuit and changing."Anna seconded. She tugged at her bottoms. "Hai, plus, it's starting to get cold."Koko wrapped up in a towel. They all agreed it was time to leave. They would pack up leave, go home to get washed up and changed then go to Mikan and Natsume's. "Give me a minutes..."Mikan said gaiting towards the water.

"..I want to get one last swim in."She ran in the water. It was cold again, taking bearly five minutes to get use to it. Mikan closed her eyes laying back in the water. She paddle out to the deeper in. Her feet splashed and and arms circled in and out the water. "Eh?"She stopped swimming and stood up. The water went below her chest. Mikan could have sworn she felt something hit her. She looked in the water, using her hands to search; pushing water out the way, not that it would help.

"What the..?"She cocked an eyebrow and tipped her head. Mikan yelped when something jumped out the water. "Roooaaarrr!"A noise sounded. Mikan scream, falling in the water. She almost fainted, nearly drowning.

"Mikan!"

Mikan coughed on the water, hitting it making it splash. "Mikan."She paused. Infront of her was a figure. It had a sharks mask on, flipper gloves and a grey body suit. Mikan put her fist on her hips and scrunched her eyebrows. "Nee, Onii-chan!"The figure took off the mask revealing his dark brown, brunette locks and light brown eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"Mikan shook her head. "For starters.."She punched him in the shoulder. "..I don't think a sharked would know my name."

"And second, what other person do I know who thinks a shark goes roar?"They laughed. Mikan hugged the young man. He lead her out of the water and back over by the group. "Mikan, are you ok, we heard you scream?"Nonoko said going over to her.

"Who's this?"Natsume asked, glaring at the boy she was with. "Minna, this is Kenji. He's my brother."They made stunned faces. "I didn't know you had a brother."Kitsuneme said rubbing his head. "I have a sister too."Mikan added.

"I didn't know you had a sister either."Mikan turned to Kenji. "Onii-chan, what are you doing home?"

"Well, for some reason I'm just now finding out that you were expecting."He eyed her stomach, noticeably growing. "And I wanted to visite for the summer. When I asked mom where you were, she said you went to the beach with your friends."Kenji faced Hotaru, grinning.

"Ho-ta-ru."His finger waved with every syllable of her name. Hotaru sighed, walking over to him. "Kenji, long time."He put an arm around her neck, clutching her tightly. "Only about two years."He pointed out ruffling her hair. She pelted him in the side using her elbow. "I-itai."

"Just how old is your brother?"One of them asked. "I'm twenty. Twenty-two. Enrolled in Tokyo University and engaged to the most magnificent women in the world!"Kenji shouted to the sky. Mikan held a finger in the air. "That's right onii-chan, where is Tomoyo?"Kenji's fingers entwined, as his head dropped.

"My dearest Tomoyo didn't want to come along with me. She said 'Kenji-kun, that sound fun, but I have work to finished.' and 'Give my greetings to Mikan'. I was so sad to come here alone."He said in a dramatic state. Mikan made an animated sweatdrop. She brushed his weird behavior off and change the subject. "Anyways, wh-"

"Ah, I must go now! I'll be late."He kissed Mikan and the forehead, gave Hotaru a quick hug and sped off down the sand. They stood confused, facing his direction. "That was.."

"Strange."They finished packing up and gathered everything up. Mikan and Natsume put everything in his car, while Hotaru put her, Anna and Nonoko's things in her beetle and Ruka putting his, Koko and Kitsuneme's in his CR-V. "Wait. Look."Mikan pointed to a little stand by the bathrooms and eating area. The sign above it read 'Ice cream'. Mikan rubbed her stomach licking her lips. "Ice cream sounds like a good way to end the day."

"She's right. Ice cream does sound good."

"Aah, this is good!"Mikan said licking her chocolate ice cream cone. "Too bad Youichi is missing this."

"He always falls asleep fast."Mikan told them. "Oh well. More for us."She smiled taking another licked.

When she licked the ice cream making it move off the cone. Mikan paused when her tongue touch nothing. She opened her eyes and looked down. Her ice cream was splattered on the ground. Her eyes filled with tears. "Why!"She cried. Everyone started laughing. Mikan pouted and stomped her foot.

* * *

**Nana/N: Konban wa, minna. Or more like oyasumi nasai, since I'm about to go to bed. I waited up to try and finish this chapter, even though I'm friggin' tired! Sooo, sorry for all the grammer mistakes, I'm gonna go over it again, But, I just wanted to get the up for you guys. I don't have much to say because I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep..so, that's all! Bye bye, minna. Aishiteru! Not like that though.**

**Mikan's Outfit**

**Just look up "Goddess maternity swimsuits"**

**Songs**

**Nope, none**

**_Review..._REVIEW...**REVIEW...REVIEW...**REVIEW...**_REVIEW...__REVIEW...**review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nana/N: ****Konichi wa, minna. I'm starting this chapter now really anxious because first I don't have alot of time to type alot, about to leave, and since I have a goood idea for this chapter. Thanks to one of my brilliant reviewers and from one of my favorite stories, I got a good idea on what to write. Now, Me myself and I realize that I haven't really been making anything in Natsume and Mikan's relationship interesting...sooooo, Like I said thanks to those things, I have an idea on what to talk about. I will give a shout out to the reviewer and the story that made me brain storm! Ok, not much to say, except enjoy the story and only a few chappies left until the end. Thanks for all of you who are sticking through to the end. Unlike your LAZY, MEAN, no GOOD companions who read the first chapter and didn't continue! No, I'm just kiddin' around. It's not their fault if they don't like my story. Well, it is, I just can't judge them on it. '_'...**

******Mikan: 16**

******Natsume: 18**

******Hotaru: 16**

******Ruka: 17**

******Youichi: 3 (You know the deal, and mine. '_'...'_- *wink* _oh yea_)**

******Enjoy the chappie and review at the end. Sorry for GRAMMER and SPELLING mistakes!**

* * *

_**Attention:**_** Just for a heads up..I'm going  
to be changing the title of this story when  
I'm done with it. Didn't like it! I just realized  
you could do that..and that you could change  
your username but I'm not changing that!  
Don't worry!...'_'...enjoy?**

"Aaahh...chooo!"A splash of spit along with a loud noise filled the bedroom. Mikan sniffed. She wiped her noise after that hideous sneeze. "Natsumeee..."She said bearly over a wisper, voice cracking. Natsume sighed. This was the umpteenth time she had called him. Honestly, her condition was irking him to the fullest. If it wasn't this it was that, if it wasn't that it was this. It took nearly two hours just for him to get dressed; having to stop everytime she called his name. Still, he didn't even finish putting his shoes.

"Yes?"He walked up to the bed, exhaustion all in his voice. He stared at her helplessly. It was tiresome sprinting back and fourth from her and taking care of Youichi, but she looked so...weak. The way her pale hands shook, clutching the thick material of the covers and her apple red face breathing heavy with an unable expression. He felt so bad for her. Getting sick a few days after going to the beach. Yuka said it was supposedly a virus from the water or being wet in the cool air too long. His thoughts were interrupted by her rambling babbles. He chuckled, she was going on about random things.

"Mikan..."He said low and soft. Her head turned on the pillow, looking boredly at him. "Ah, Natsume, when did you get here?"He rolled his eyes.

"Listen. I have to leave so-"She sneezed, cutting him off to blow her nose. "Where are you going? Why would you insist on leaving me? Do you not care that much! Whhyyy_yyy.._?"She shouted then ended with coughs. "I have to meet with everyone for a project. I will get through quick and hurry back here as soon as I can."

Mikan coughed again. "Youichi is coming with me, so you can get some sleep, ok."She nodded slowly, putting a hand on her forehead; headache. His eyes dropped. She was so sick. He kissed her forehead. Mikan responded with a weak smile. "There's soup in the cabinets and extra covers in the front closet if you get cold. I'll pick up some medecin on my way back."She didn't move. Her eyes gently began to close, then opened, and began closing again. He gave her one more kiss on the cheek and walked to the door. Closing it gingerly as to not wake her.

"Is mama going to be ok?"Youichi asked, staring up at Natsume worriedly. He patted him on the head saying "She'll be good as new in no time." Youichi smiled. His little tennis shoes tapping on the wood when he ran over to the apartment door. Natsume turned off the lights, slipping on his other converse shoe. Both boys looked at one another then headed out the door. Locking it then walked to the elevator.

Mikan exhaled, a bitter face turned to the ceiling. "Kami-sama, I hate being sick. I hate having to stay inside while friends are out having fun. I hate being told to sleep all day to get better."She sighed. "I hate being alone with no one to talk to."She moved violently slamming the covers and whining. "Naaaaaaannnnnndddeeee!"Just then, she heard grumbling noises and an unsettle feeling rang through her stomach. Hungry, immediatly popped up in her head. Mikan grunted. It would be too much trouble to get up and walk_, all the way_, to the kitchen. Nonetheless, it was for her hunger. So, no complaints.

Mikan breathed, sliding off the bed and melting to the floor. Her nightgown made it colder from leaving the warmth of the covers. She used the bed to lift her body off the floor. Mikan had a stumbling gait the whole way towards the kitchen. Taking out any source of good ingredients to throw something edible together. Chicken, noodles, carrots, eggs, seasons. Ramen. Always tasty on an under the weather day, to her.

* * *

"Natsume! Over here!"Yuu called, waving his hand for the two boys to join them. They saw Hotaru, Ruka, and Yuu gathered around a table infront of an outside cafe. Other people with there young children or friends sat at other tables, eating burgers and fries conversating. Youichi ran over to Hotaru, embracing her tightly. "Hotaru-nee!"Ever since he first meet the girl, he loved her. Hotaru's cool and composed nonchalant behavior admired him. Of course not more than his parents, but a level below. "Konichi wa, Youichi."She greeted while sitting him on her lap. "Natsume."Not leaving his fatherly figure out.

"Yo."Natsume replied taking a spot between her and Yuu. "So, about this project?"

"Oh.."Ruka cut him off, wagging his hands. "...don't worry about that. We decided to do it another time. Not alot of break time, so no school work."Ruka gave a concise explanation.

"Oh."Natsume sat back in the chair. "Well, then we'll be leaving."

"Wait. Why so fast? We were going to spend the day together."

"Can't.."he started, picking up Youichi. "..Mikan's sick. Have to get back to her."

"Really?"Yuu asked, cocking an eyebrow. "So sad. Poor Mikan-chan."

"Can you spare a few minutes with us? Just a quick lunch or a little shopping?"Ruka asked sipping a green colored drink through a straw. "I can't." Youichi tugged at his shirt. "Papa, onegai. I want to be with Hotaru-nee. A little time."Youichi's cute, begging face won over his decision. Natsume agreed to stay a while longer. Sitting back down. "Not too long."

"Hai, hai."They all said together. "We'll just eat something here, and go see a movie. Then we're done."Hotaru insisted, pulling out five yen. "I'm going to buy a burger. Anyone else want something?"Yuu and Natsume gave her money to buy them, and Youichi, meals. She smirked, snatching the money out of their hands. "I wouldn't trust myself with money."She laughed ignoring their comments and walking to the small restaurant building. They watched her get in line behind a couple examining the menu and arguing over what to order.

"Oi, Youichi. Don't spin like that. You'll fall out of the ch-"

"See, what did I tell you."Youichi cried. Rubbing his elbow. Yuu smiled half-heartedly. He could noticeably see that today wasn't the best day for Natsume. Youichi yelled, holding onto Natsume and crying in his shoulder when he picked him up. "Yuu, we're going to the bathroom."Yuu nodded. The sound of Youichi's whining subsided as they got father away. "How a eventful day he is probably having."Yuu said chuckling. He got no response from his fellow companion beside him. Yuu glanced at Ruka. He was silently gazing off somewhere. His eye lids slightly drooped and a frown on his face. Ruka's head was positioned on the palm of his hand, fingers curled over resting against his cheek, being held up by his elbow.

Yuu followed his gaze, landing over where Hotaru was. They sat, looking at the young man behind the ordering window talk with her. From where they were, it seemed like they were flirting. Hotaru giggled once and again as they young man spoke. Yuu averted from them back to Ruka. When he opened his mouth to speak, a women shouted. Yuu sprung up and ran over to the women. She had dropped her groceries everywhere on the ground.

Ruka paid no attention to him, still focused on Hotaru and the worker. He hated the way he was leaning in over the counter, and touching her hand. How Hotaru was laughing at whatever he was telling her. It made him want to punch the employees stupid smirk, right off his face. He tried desperately to fight the overwhelming feeling to dash over and push him away from her. Ruka could feel himself failing, getting more furious whenever the guy looked down Hotaru's purple halter top, or when he walked out from behing the counter and got more excited to see her short demin shorts and nicely painted toe nails through her black wedges.

Even from his seat, being more than twenty feet away, Ruka could tell he was taller than the guy. He stood a few inches over Hotaru. Disgusting, unkempt hazel locks covers parts of his dumb face. Ruka pounded his first on the table, bolting up. The young man pulling her closer is where he got fed up. He walked, practically power walked, towards them. Hotaru notice Ruka coming fast to them. She backed away from the guy making him give a puzzled expression.

"Hota- Imai-san, let's go."Ruka grabbed her wrist. The worker stepped infront of them. "Whoa, who is this."

"He's-"

"It doesn't matter. We're leaving."He cut her off, trying to get away again, being haulted by the worker once more. "Look, you can't just come up and steal my girl."The worker said about to take Hotaru. Ruka smacked his hand away. "She's not your girl. You just met her."

"Doesn't matter. I saw her first."He replied with a sheepish smirk. "There'e no seeing, her first."

"Look, who is this. Is he your brother or something. Cause if not, I'm calling my boss."He asked Hotaru. She shook her head, not giving much mind that Ruka's hand was still on her wrist. "He's m-"

"I don't care. Call him!"Ruka shouted over employee scoffed. "You wouldn't want me to do that. Tch, trying to be tough infront of her. I don't even know where you came from.."

"He's my-"The worker continued over her. "My boss will bring you down easily."Now Hotaru was getting annoyed. She hated, _hated_, being interrupted. Especially more than once. "Both of you just be quiet!"She yelled at the both of them arguing.

"Shut up!"Hotaru paused. Her eyes went blank and she stayed stiff. Never, did someone tell her to shutup. Ever. She hid her face. Chills ran up Ruka's spine, watching her shake, and her fist clench. "H-Hotaru?"She lifted her head. An angry and crazy look on her face. In the time Natsume and Youichi came back from the bathroom, and Yuu finished helping the women and came back over the to table. They saw the three stand by the food order section, making a scene.

Laughs and gasps surround the area. Ruka and the employees eyes widened. Hotaru's fist made a loud smaking noise from skin on skin contact. He grunted falling down to the groud. Yelling at the pain from her punch.

* * *

**Nana/N:**** Konban wa, minna. Finishing the chapter at night. Abboooouutt...eleven...thiiiiirrrttyy, seven. At night. Not too late though. Sorry it's so short though. I didn't have alot to mention in this chapter. It only took me two days to do this. I had thought up a new idea after reading this one story. I'll tell you the story below. And I would tell you the reader who helped me get inspiration, buuut, can't remember their name and I don't feel like going back to the reviews looking up the comment and coming back on here putting it up. Sure, it's not alot of work, but It's too risky. With my funn acting computer and all. NO lazyness, ab-so-lut-ly not! I hate lazyness, and sometimes I am lazy , but not all the time. Hate being lazy.**

**I'l try to go over it and look at my mistakes. Mkk?**

**Mikan's Outfit**

**None, sorry. (Useless you imagine a cute soft fabric nightgown with cute patterns)**

**Songs**

**None, sorry again. Just not that much of a chaper, chapter.**

**Ok, I had something to say but I change my mind. Bye.**

**Ispirational (Not so much inspirational but just gave me an idea for a part) Story: Finding Happiness (A codename: Kids next door story); It wasn't so much as the whole story. Just the part of one chapter I was reading, and She mentioned how Wally blushed red like an apple, and I was like "Oh, that reminds me of being sick."**

**Inspiration (Like I said in this above) Reader: gloriakazama; This reader gave me more..umm...I don't know the word or phrase I'm searching for, but for some reason, I got an idea to make something happen in Hotaru and Ruka's relationship. Not Mikan and Natsume's, but close enough. Something definately WILL happen next chapter though. **

**Thanks for reading and review! Bye!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nana/N: Hmm..hmmhmm..hmmhmmhmmhmm...hmmhmmhmm...hmm! Ok enough 'hmm's. I got that off of regular show. When they kept going back and fourth saying hmm. I thought it was HIlarious! hahahahaahahah! Ok, I see that isn't funny so I'll just start with a real opening below.**

**Konichi-well actually-konban wa, minna. Or ohaiyou...It's three freakin' o'clock in the morning ok? Anyways, aside from that. I'm only starting a little now and im going to continue later today. I'm tired. Been up since nine. But, I was reading this hentai story and I got an idea, so I felt like typing. And then while I was brushing my teeth I was like "How sad. I got a good idea, and I feel like typing, but I'm friggin' tired." THAT, is NOT mathmatical! Sadness. Ok, bye bye and enjoy the chapter. P.S. My idea isn't hentai. SOooooo Sorry!**

******Mikan: 16**

******Natsume: 18**

******Hotaru: 16**

******Ruka: 17**

******Youichi: 3 **

******I..S-so..sorry for my...G-gr- grap..no...grou- no...GRAMMER! that's the word. Grammer. Sorry for GRAMMER and...s-s-s-...s-spil-no...sipping-no...Forget it. Too tired to think! :P**

* * *

"Shut up!"Hotaru paused. Her eyes went blank and she stayed stiff. Never, did someone tell her to shutup. Ever. She hid her face. Chills ran up Ruka's spine, watching her shake, and her fist clench. "H-Hotaru?"She lifted her head. An angry and crazy look on her face. In the time Natsume and Youichi came back from the bathroom, and Yuu finished helping the women and came back over the to table. They saw the three stand by the food order section, making a scene.

Laughs and gasps surround the area. Ruka and the employees eyes widened. Hotaru's fist made a loud smaking noise from skin on skin contact. He grunted falling down to the groud. Yelling at the pain from her punch. Practically rolling on the ground, he whined from his cheek hurting. "Don't, you, EVER, tell me to shutup."Hotaru spat out, spacing out each word with irritation. "Hotaru!"She ignored Yuu's voice and stared at the boy on the ground.

"Ruka! Are you ok?"Yuu asked Ruka, helping him up. "Y-Yea. She just pushed me...is all."He wispered the last few words. They glanced at the employee still crying from her punch, them averted back to Hotaru. "Wow..."

"Hotaru-nee, kakkoii!"Youichi complemented her egrigous actions. She grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "Hotaru.."Ruka started rubbing the back of his neck. She crossed her arms over her chest huffing. He stepped up to her sighing. "Gomen, I don't know what came over me."He apologized sincerely. Her arms dropped. "I could tell, even when you were at the table, that you didn't like him close to me. I didn't find him the slightess bit attractive."She explained bringing her arms back up, returning them to their previous position.

"Then why we're you laughing, and flirting back?"Hotaru snorted playfully turning on her heels to the side. "I thought it was funny, playing with him like that."

"Nn."Was all he said to her explanation. "And..."She continued.

"..I thought I could get a discount for the food."They paused, smiling half-heartedly and shaking their heads.

* * *

"Aaahuuuh.."Mikan stretched, extending her arms towards the ceiling. She felt so energized and recharged after coming from lunch. Eating was the best time of the day for her. Even better since it happened atleast twenty times in a day. "The hamburger was good. Especially with the garlic rice. Oishi!"She exclaimed smiling, and popping a stick of gum in her mouth to prevent the disgusting garlic smell from deteriorating through out the day. Everyone, well, her usual peachy companions, grinned and snickered.

"It's not surprising that you love food. From the size of your stomach, I would think you eat a refrigerator an hour."Koko commented laughing along with Kitsuneme. Mikan pouted, swinging her fist at him but nearly falling instead; thanks to being saved by Natsume. "Don't joke around about her stomach..."Hotaru defended her best friend. The two boys apologized, being as sincere as possible. "..she can't help it if she eats _and _is the size of a pig."She added, receiving laughs from everyone, except Mikan. Her eyes watered.

"Stop making fun of my belly!"Mikan whined through a pouted lip. She indeed could admit that her stomach was huge. It had been two months since their beach trip and she was now seven months pregnant. But, she didn't like to be reminded. Hotaru and everyone had been making fun of her size for two weeks now. Even Youichi had his comments here and there. Mikan sighed, slouching down on her spot. "Youichi...nande?"Remembering all his smart statements about her being fat and resembling a full cow.

"Mikan-chan it's ok."Anna comforted her, giving a sympathetic pat on the back. She stop, making noises to hold back a giggle. "After all. It's not your fault if you can't get through your door or sit at your desk."They began chuckling again. Mikan's head dropped. She hated all this teasing. It wasn't fair. She couldn't help it if her stomach grew two times bigger ever month. Mikan sighed. Even though she knew they were just joking, it still wasn't nice.

"Making so much noise."Natsume said beside her. "It's irritating. Shut up."They instantly hushed their laughing. Natsume put a hand behind Mikan's back, walking away, pulling her along with him. She smiled, feeling her cheeks get pink.

"Na..tsume?"Ruka said.

"He, he...he stood up for Mikan. Kawaii!"Anna squealed, Nonoko chimmed in saying it was cute. No one was surprised. They thought any thing was cute.

"Minna, come on."Mikan shouted from down the hall where her and Natsume were. Everyone ran, except for Hotaru who calmly paced behind them.

The bell signaling the beginning of classes rang. Students quickly emptied the halls, leaving them quiet and isolated. Little by little they sat at their desk. Getting set up for the lesson with books, pencils and etcetera. Narumi entered the class room twisting and turning. Wearing normal clothing, a pink button down shirt and brown trousers. He stepped up to the front of the class room. Most people weren't focused so much on how he was wearing normal clothing today, but what he was holding. A small cardboard box with the words 'Reports' written on it.

"My dear students. Ohaiyou gozaimasu."He received few replies but continued none the less. "I will like to start off by saying how wonderful it is to see everyones bright faces."

"Whats in the box?"One student ask. Narumi chuckled, hold up a hand. "I'm getting there. As I was Saying, We've been working quite a bit on Shakespeare, and as I do with all my classes around the time of the year...A Shakespeare Essay."Groans and sighs filled the classroom. "Now, now. I know it doesn't seem like a very fun thing, but luckily, I have an easy way to this assignment."Narumi pause. Scanning the room, and facing every row of students. His eyes landed on no other than Mikan.

"Mikan-chan. Can you please come assist me at the front."Mikan silently grunted. Why did he have to call on her of all people. Mikan rose from her seat, walking to the middle of the desk and walking up to the front. She could hear her friends and a few classmates snickering. Sighing and joining her teacher at the front. "Now, please Mikan-chan. reach into this box and pull out a card."Mikan did as insturcted. Pulling out a blue card with scribbly writting on it.

"What Mikan-chan has just chosen is her report. Written on this card is Theater Work. This means she has to do her report on Shakespeares Theater Work. From there on is pretty much self explanatory."He explained, sending her back to her seat. "You may choose to do your report in any of the following ways. Typed, Oral, Presented in acting or various articles or information organized in logical order."

The rest of the school day went on normally. Homework, Test and everything inbetween.

"Oh, I almost forgot. My mom wants me to hand out these invitations."Mikan handed them small cards with black and grey pictures on the front. "What are these pictures on the front?"Koko asked cocking an eyebrow. "My ultrasound pictures. Since it's for a baby shower, my mom thought it would be cute to put them on the front."

"How cute."Anna beamed, putting a hand on her cheek. "Arigatou. We're having it at Natsume's house. Ours was to small to fit everyone."Mikan explained changing her shoes.

"Baby Shower? How nice."A voice said from afar. They looked up, seeing Narumi walk over grinning foolishly. "Would it be fair if I got an invite?"He asked holding out his hand, clearing showing that he expected them to immediatly agree. "O-of course, sensei. I'd be happy if you come."Mikan handed an invite to him. He smiled, twirling around and spinning away.

"Weird."Hotaru commented. Mikan, Nonoko and Anna strugged. That was just Narumi-sensei. "Let's go. I'm hungry again."Mikan said, grabbing her bag and towing Natsume towards the door with her. "Oi."Just before they left, Sumire stopped them.

"I over heard your conversation. Having a baby shower."She crossed her arms, lifting her head in a somewhat snobbish way. "I would like to attend, considering it is my old crushes child. And I do think of you as a friend."She finished the last sentence in an arrogant manner, flipping her dark green curly hair. Mikan agreed, giving her a card and thanking her for wanting to come. "Aside from stealing Natsume-san away from me, which I have nicely forgiven you for..."Sumire dropped her arms, bending them, and placing her hands on her hips. "..Omedetou."She gave her a warm smile. Mikan, returning the smile, hugged her, unconsciously blushed, taken aback by her sudden action.

"Eh, Shoulda-san, are you alittle happy?"Koko asked, pointing at her red face, smirking. "O-of course not."She studdered. "I-it's just that, y-you hugged me so suddenly. I was suprised."They cackled, making her upset. "Don't laugh."They ignored her demand and kept at it. Sumire sighed. Looking at Mikan, she secretly smiled, then returned her embrace.

* * *

"I didn't expect it to be so many people."Mikan said, staring at the room full of people; less than half of who she knew. "Hai. Natsume, you sure have a big family."Koko commented drinking a cup of punch and stuffing a small sandwich in his mouth after. Mikan watch her mother introduce people, take their gifts and mingle with the unfamiliar guest. Atfirst, she didn't quite comprehend her mothers reasons for wanting to have the party at Natsume's. She didn't even know her mother use to be close friends with his. Standing to the side of the room, trying her best to keep from being suffocated in the bevy of men and women, she now saw why they were holding the party here.

Through out the first couple of hours, people she hadn't even seen or heard of came up and greeted her, asking questions about her pregnancy; rubbing her belly, what they were going to name him or her, and even going as far as to much brash comments on how they're too young to be having children.

"Na-tsu-me."A gleefull, mature voice called. A woman, around her thirties, strided up to their group of confused, absent-minded, and loud friends. Making her way up to Natsume, she kissed to fingers than touch them to his face. Mikan paused, going blank. The girl went closer to him, running her hands down his arms until she reach his hands, clutching them in hers. Mikan blinked, processing what just happened in her mind.

"Michio."Natsume said her name, while looking at her brush against him. The woman, Michio, giggled, then kissed him on the cheek. Mikan stood, unable to move. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. This random woman coming from nowhere and kissing her boyfriend. Just then, Mikan blushed. This was the first time she heard herself actually called him her boyfriend. "_No, no, no. That's not important now. What is, is stopping this randon woman from getting any closer to Natsume._"She stepped inbetween the two, giving Michio a fake smile, then grabbing onto Natsume's arm. She saw him smirk, ignoring it then focusing back on Michio. "K-k-konichi wa."She greeted her nicely, keeping from shouting.

"Eh? Cutting into my conversation. What a desperate little girl."Mikan's jaw dropped and she went stiff. "_Why this sluttly whore! How dare she-"_Her thoughts were interrupted by Michio's laughter. Mikan's fist clenched and her eyebrows scrunched. "Gomen, Gomen. You're Mikan."

"Hai! And you are!"Mikan asked her with noticeable irritation in her voice. Michio appeared suprised at first by her annoyed voice, then smiled. "I'm sorry for my rude comment. I'm making a terrible first impression. My name is Harada Michio."She extended her arm, signaling a handshake. Mikan hesitated, then brushed her annoyance off for a while to be polite.

"Natsume, she's very cute. My cousin has wonderful taste."Michio said, ruffling his hair. "_Cousin?_"Mikan repeated in her head. She straightened up, getting calmer. "Ah, your his cousin. Ahehe..."She rubbed the back of her head. Michio grinned. "Yes. That little romance scene is something I do with all my male cousins."She spotted a young man walk pass them. Her face exulted with joy. "Oi, Tsu-ba-sa-kun!"Michio shouted running after a male with black hair, wearing a sports suit. When the young man saw Michio coming at him, he started sprinting away from her.

"How awkward."One of them said. "Mi-chi!"Amanatsu shouted, jumping on her sister. "I'm sorry we never came back! I've missed you so, my imouto-chan."Amanatsu hugged her tighter, pressing their cheeks together. "Onee-chan, you'll squish the baby."

"Ah, gomen."Amanatsu released her sister, but keeping her hold on her hands. "When kaa-san called us for this party, I was estatic! I couldn't wait to see you again. And you've so big!"She stepped back to examined Mikan's body. "We know."One of her friends said low, but audible. Mikan held up a fist, clenching it infront of her face.

"Which one of you said that?"Amanatsu questioned the group. They all stayed quiet. "I'll beat the little punk who critized my sweet sister!"Amanatsu gave Mikan another tight hug.

"Hai, it was me."A voice said within their small circle. "Dare?"Kenji popped out of the circle smiling widely. "Oi, kenji! How dare you say such a rude thing to our sister."She jumped forward, hoping to tackle him, sadly failing since he moved away before she could reach him. "Kenji!"Amanatsu got off the floor and chased after him. They watched the two pairs; Micho and Tsubasa, Amanatsu and Kenji, ran chase each other.

"Our families are awfully strange."Everyone nodded. Moving father away from the crowd of people. "Mikan, Where is Amanatsu?"Youshiku came out of nowhere startling her. "A-ah, Youshiku-kun. She's, anoo..."She pointed to Amanatsu running with a vase, still trailing behind Kenji.

"That girl."He laughed. A thought then came to Mikan's head. "Youshiku, you haven't met our little son."Youshiku faced her. Son? They had more than one kid. Mikan held up her hands, telling him to wait while she left. A few minutes later she came back carrying Youichi on her hip. "Youshiku-kun, this is-"

"Youichi?"Youshiku sounded shooked and relieved at the same time. "Y-yes. How did you know his name?"Youshiku left her question with no response. He reached forward, pulling Youichi out of her arms and bringing him into his arms. "Youichi, I haven't seen you since you were born."He wispered, enough for Mikan, Natsume and the group to hear. They gave each other odd looks, looking back at them.

"Youshiku-kun. How do you know Youichi?"Mikan asked taking Youichi back from him.

"Well, he's...actually my little brother."Half of them gasped. "Your little brother. But you never mentioned having one before."

"Our parents died a few months after he was born. We suddenly got seperated by a fostering agency, and after that, I haven't seen him since."Youshiku explained, keeping his gaze locked on the little three-year-old in her arms. "Wai..wh...Does Amanatsu know."

"I didn't think I had a need to tell her."

"Bu-"Before Mikan could finish her sentence, Yuka came and grabbed her. "Mi-chi, come with me."

"But, kaa-san!"Yuka ignored her complaints, pulling her over by a couch placed by the table of gifts. They came up Kaoru, who tapping her foot impatiently. "My dearest Michi, please tell this friend of mine that your bundle of joy is absolutely with no doubt going to be a boy!"

"I don't actually know wh-"

"Of course not. This baby will be a girl. As adorable as her mother!"Kaoru interrupted. Mikan tried to cut in again to explain that she didn't know yet what the gender was. "No, the baby will be a handsome little boy, who looks just like his father."

"Absolutely not! SHE will be a GIRL, who resembles every trait of HER mother! Why do you think I got her this diamond tennis bracelet. A symbol of my instinct."kaoru smirked, obviously feeling triumph.

"No, Mi-chi tell her. It's out family instinct that he will be a boy. Why do you think almost half of the guest brought boy things."Yuka retorted, showing off the gifts. Alot of them were open, and the gifts were all over the table. "You guys opened our gifts?"Mikan asked, getting no reply from either woman.

"Preposterous! Most of it is for girls!"

"Obviously, it is for boys! Everything is mostly blue!"

"You opened our gifts!"Mikan said again, louder, again recieving no reply. She stood still listening to the two of them argue. Little by little, as she listened to the loud crowd in the room mixed in with the loud music, the sound of glass clicking, people yelling, she could feeling her anger rising. She couldn't take it anymore. All around her were nothing but arguements, loud noises and the smallest things annoying her. She could feel her body boiling, getting so overwhelmed with rage. Mikan felt her body get light and her eyes roll back.

"I'm telling you th-...Mikan!"

* * *

**Nana/N:**** Konban wa, minna. I'm finally finishing this chapter and getting it posted this evening. I'm soooo sorry I took forever. I just wasn't getting any inspiration to type this chapter, so I couldn't finish it quickly. That and I didn't have much time. I also apologize for this chapters plot or whatever. During the party, I felt like it was moving too fast. But, I had to put that stuff in because it was apart of my chapter draft thingy and it would make the chapter long and more for you guys to read. I hope it wasn't too "Out of there" and confusing. And also sorry if I used alot of the same words. Ok you know what's below.**

**Mikan's Outfits**

**Mikan's Oufit- 35 (A cute little maternity outfit that she wore to the party) **

**Songs**

**None, aswell. But, you guys should look up this song called "Keep Only One Love" by Miku. As in, Hatsune Miku.**

**Review and be nice. I've already apologized for my grammer, spelling, the chapter being awkwardly fast and using too many of the same words.**

**Also before I go!: READ THIS!...**

_**Important**_

**I was wondering, since this _is _an 'M' rated story and I haven't had something perverted or hentaiy(?) in awhile, would you guys like me to write another lemon chapter. Because somewhere in my chapter drafts I can add some lemon stuff up in there, that is if you want me to? Tell me if so.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nana/N: こにちは、みんあ！For those of you who can actually can see the japanese and it's not block out by some stupid weird program on your computer. Good. For those of you who can't sorry. And for those of you who can see it but dont know what it says or you cant see it and you still don't know what it says, then it says "Konichi wa, minna! "Before I continue my rambling, I'm very sorry for taking a lifetime to update. I have been busy with school. BUT! Now that were on spring break, I have more time to type. I should have two chapters done by the time spring break is over. Hopefully...finishing both stories. I think this only _has _one more chapter till the end. Ok, Since you've been waiting so long. Here it is. Chapter...what ever chapter this is because I can't seem to remember. **

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3 (You know what...I'm still not tired of that age. ;P)**

**P.S: For the reviewer who said something along the lines of:...I skipped the chapters until chapter 12, and Mikan still hasn'e given birth yet?.." Of course she hasn't given birth yet. The whole story revolves around her being pregnant! Only the last chapter has her giving birth, which is the next chapter...I think. Not trying to sound mean. As nice as possible...End...**

_**SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES! I TRY MY BEST, **_**ne? And also, if you're wondering, the month for the first half is OCTOBER, the month for the second half is DECEMBER! it's DECEMBER, just to let you know.**

* * *

**_Attention!: _I will be changing the name of the** **story  
soon. If you're wondering why, read the** **ending Nana note.  
Enjoy the chapter for now...**

"Mi-chi..."A voice close by wispered. "Mi-chi..."The voice said again, gently shaking the figure, making her come back to. "Oh, thank goodness. You're up. I was so worried."Mikan heard her mother say, sighing in a relieved manner, with a hand over her chest. For a moment her mind was empty. Taking in the red walls, designer funiture, and the silk comforters underneath her. Her mothers expression and the worried look she received in this oblivious silence. Her eyes rolled from corner to corner, along with other concomitant confused feelings.

"Mama..."Mikan sat up, clutching her forehead and flinching. A small pain aching there. "...what happened?"She refrained from looking at her mother, to keep her head from aching even more.

"You happened. One moment we're talking about the baby, next moment, you faint."Yuka explained lifting her arms and shrugging her shoulders. She then smiled and rose from the beds edge. "I'm sorry, Mi-chi. I know you only fainted because of the stress around you. It's my fault, not only for forcing you to have this party, but also for getting so loud over something so..."She trailed off, pondering on about what word to use.

"No, no, mama. It's fine. I just got a little wound up with all the noise and such. I'm fine now."Mikan assured her mother. Swinging her legs over the bed and, with help from Yuka, getting off the bed. "Such an interesting room. And so expensive."They laughed. Indeed, it was fit for a rich person. Expensive art work, hand crafted desk and armoire.

"What's say I get you some tea, and we join everyone back down stairs?"Yuka queried, hugging Mikan. She nodded, agreeing for both suggestions and walked with Yuka out the room. They walked down the stairs slowly, to be greeted with loud voices and the sound of paper crumbling. Both girls walked into the hall that previously held the party, now containing less than half of the guest.

"Eh, where did everyone go?"Mikan practically yelled, causing everyone to turn their attention to her. "Oh, Mikan! Are you all right?" "You fainted so suddenly?"Anna and Nonoko asked running up to her and giving equally breath taking hugs. "I'm fine. Both I won't be if you continue hugging me like this."They giggled, loosening the hug.

"Go~men."Anna and Nonoko sang, twirling back over to the couch. Mikan joined them, sitting inbetween and thanking Yuka for the cup of tea. Before she could take a sip her eyes widened. On the floor, there was wrapping paper in different piles everywhere and baby necessities along the wall. She twitched, nearly dripping the tea. "N-n-n-n-...NANDE!"She shouted, spilling the tea on the floor and breaking the cup while bolting out of the seat.

Yuka rushed over to clean up the mess. "Be more careful."

"Oh, this. We took the initiative of opening the shower gifts."Anna beamed, holding up one of the many gifts; a slim teddy bear with button eyes, a plaid scarf and a heart stitch in the center of its stomach. Mikan frowed, her eyes tearing up. "Why?"She asked flopping back down on the couch and crossing her arms. "I wanted to open them. And you didn't have permission."

"Iie.."She turned her attention to the soundless boy leaning against the wall."...Natsume gave us permission."Everyone bent their thumbs in his direction. Mikan's eyes scrunched and her frown worsened. "Naaattsssuuumeeeee!"She yelled raising off the couch and grabbing a bat on the the table, which was one of the presents. Swinging it in every direction and almost hitting people. "Why would you let them open our gifts!"She shouted, advancing towards him with the bat in the air, ready to slam down. Before she could bring the bat down to knock his brains out, he held a box out, causing her to stop. She cocked an eyebrow, looking from the cutely wrapped stripped gift to his bored and calm face.

Not bothering to ask what it was, she snatched it out of his hands. Mikan dropped the bat to the floor and pulled the huge blue bow topped on the gift. Tearing off the paper, revealed a little white box with the words "_Baby and Mommy" _in cursive. She glanced at him with suspicious eyes, then opened the box. Gasping a bit, she stared at the content of the box.

There, in the small white box, was a beautiful snow globe. Mikan reached in and carefully lifted it out. Others in the room somewhat gasped aswell. Even though small, the gift looked very expensive and valuable. It's perfect round shape was centered on the circular oak platform with a gold plate stuck to the front; with the sames words as on the white box. On top was a female figure. She was smiling with a flowing white dress and hat on, cradling a baby in her arms. The figure stood on a oak pole that ran through middle of the globe. Inside, glittery baby objects sat; a crib, raddles, bears, and a pacifier. Little blue, pink and white snowflakes mixed in the water, twirling when ever the globe was moved.

"How...How beautiful."Mikan commented, completely mesmerized by the gift. She felt the female and the little baby in her arms. Discovering that the hat on her head turned, she twisted it. Immediatly, the female started turning and a lullaby played. Her lips slightly parted and her eyes popped. What a uniqie piece of work. "What a sweet melody."Yuka said, poking at the turning figure.

"Who bought this gift?"She asked, searching the room for the buyer. Everyone shrugged, claiming they hadn't bought it. "Hmm...how peculiar..."Her voice trailed off as she looked at Mikan, in a daze. When a thought came to her, Yuka gaze averted from her daughter, to the quiet boy infront of her. He stared at her, more or less smirking, and a unnoticeable sly look. She grinned, placing a hand on her hip, and nodded towards Natsume. He simply nodded back, making the smirk visible.

* * *

To months passed since the shower, and it was already December. Surprisingly, no snow engolfed the grounds. Mikan hummed a soft tune, fanning a shirt in the air and hooking it the line. The winter wind blew, pushing against the damp fabrics and making her shiver. The weather was nice and peacful, but the wind was cool. Too cool for the clothes to dry properly. The sun was hidden by a group of grey clouds. A sound of thunder filled the sky. Mikan averted her attention up and stopped humming. The previously perfect baby blue sky was now dreary and grey. She sighed. "I guess I'll have to pay for the dryers downstairs."She whined, unhooking the clothes and putting them back into the basket. It was enough to pay for the expensive washers and now the dry.

She picked up both hampers stacked on top of each other and opened the door. Both boys, who were on the floor playing a card game, looked up at her. She sighed once again. "It's about to start raining. Can't leave these clothes outside."They nodded, turning back to the game. She tried to use her foot and close the door, sadly failing. Her leg fell when someone else closed it for her. "Arigatou, Hotaru."Hotaru rolled her eyes, returning to her seat and the t.v.

"Ne, ne, does anyone wanted to take a trip with me downstairs?"Mikan asked, smiling brightly and holding out a basket. The three looked at her saying "No thanks" in a unison and going back to what they were doing. Her eyes watered and she frowned. "Nande! I hate going to the laundry room by myself. It's creepy and filled perverted molesters!"Mikan whined, stomping in a circle, making some clothes fall out.

"Gomen Sakura-san, But we're in the middle of a game. I don't want to lose any money."Ruka apologized, handing her the clothes that fell. She mumbled underneath her breath not bothering to thank him. "Ne, Hotaru, onega-"

"No."The monotone, calm girl cut her off, taking a sip at her juice pack. Mikan cried again. "If Youichi was awake, he'd go with me."She pouted. The three ignored her complaining, focusing on their current activities. Her head dropped to the side. Eyes closed, mouth open, and tear drops on the edge of her eyes. Mikan sat the basket down, opening her eyes with a serious look on her face. She walked up to Hotaru, blocking her way to the screen, hands on her hips. "Get up, grab a basket and come with me."Mikan demanded. Hotaru glanced up at her, pausing the science program and staring at her fat best friend. They stayed quiet for quite some time. Natsume and Ruka looked at each other then at the two girls.

"Ok."Hotaru said, turning off the t.v. and getting up. Looking surprised, Mikan back up. She studdered on her words, watching the bored girl pick up one of the baskets. "E-Eh?"

"If you're going to stand there then I'll change my mind."Hotaru said from the front door area. Mikan shook her head, snatching the basket off the floor and her change purse, running to the front door. "We'll be right back!"She yelled as they walked out the door.

The door slammed behind them. Silence, again, filled the room. Just then, little droplets of rain hit the door glass. All of outside was soon dark and rain poured heavly. Thunder and lighting spread throughout the sky creating a mixed of white, blue and grey colors. "Ah, I give!"Ruka yelled slamming the cards down. Natsume smirked, reaching out a hand. "Pay."Ruka relunctantly put down some yen in his hand, an obviously depressing aura creating around him.

"Papa.."A small voice trailed off behind them, gaining their attention. There stood Youichi, rubbing his eyes with a blanket close to his mouth. He made a huge yawn, similiar to Mikan's unlady like yawns. Another crash of thunder sounded making Youichi shriek and dash toward Natsume. At first, caught off guard, Natsume patted his head. When another bolt of lighting struck, Youichi quivered, hiding his face within Natsume's chest. "Calm down, Youichi. It's just thunder."Natsume said looking at the scared boy.

"But it's loud...and scary."Youichi replied, his three-year-old voice low and trembling. "Where's mama?"He asked through Natsume's shirt, not bothering to move.

"She went downstairs."He responded, being interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Then closing. In a few seconds in came a drowsy Mikan, tears falling from her eyes. She dropped the now empty basket and fell to the floor. "S-...Sakura..san? What happened. Where's Hotaru?"Ruka asked, going to her side. Mikan frowned, looking up at him with a depressed expression and runny nose. "I accidently pressed the wrong button on the washing machine, making it go crazy and flood the laundry room..."

She sniffed, reaching for the basket and pulling it close. Using it to cover her top half. "...Then I tried to help clean up. But while I was mopping, the handle hit the breaker and caused all of the machines to go off.."She sobbed from under the basket."...Hotaru and Luna yelled at me and kicked me out. Telling me they would call when the clothes are done."

Ruka gave her a sympathetic smile and pat on the back. She whined, saying how cruel and mean they were. "...Mama..."A small voice said. Mikan lifted the basket off her head, staring at Youichi. She sniffed again, putting it down beside her, and scooping up Youichi in her arms. "Youichi, have you come to comfort me?"She queried, laying her head ontop of his and gently embracing him.

"...Mama.."He repeated, backing away from her grasp, and sitting on her lap. She watched his arms lift and his hands raise slowly towards her. When his hand touch something, everyone froze. Mikan twiched, her voice cracking like a ghost or spirit. "..your chest is huge.."Youichi commented, squeezing it a bit making her voice crack again. She went blank. Her face flinching and hands twitching. Ruka's mouth dropped open and Natsume smirk. Not failing to notice this change in her body.

"S-Sakur-"Ruka was cut off by a high pitched scream, emitting from the previously speechless girl. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y...Youichi..."She yelled, backing away from the three boys and covering her chest, which was difficult, considering their size compared to her skinny arms. She turned around in a corner, noticeably twitching and shaking. They stared at her back, listening to her endless cries and babbles. Ruka jerked when Natsume got up and walked over to the loud girl. Mikan's eyes widened when she felt something touch her chest again. "..chu.."A low voice said, teasingly, from behind her and squeezing her right breast.

Mikan shuddered, turning around slowly to glare at the colprit that defiantly touched her. Even though already knowing who it was. She made a stone hard glare at Natsume and smack his hand away. "You perverted dog!"She yelled, covering her chest again. He shrugged. "Can't waste those all on the baby."His remark made her blush. Trying hard to hide her incarnadine cheeks and kill the dirty thoughts in her head.

"T-that's what there for. _Only _the baby."She snapped back, still blushing, from the embarassing conversation topic. Feeling uncomfortable, Ruka got up and walked to the door. "I'll go check on Hotaru."With that he left. Sighing in the hall, relieved to get out of the apartment before something happened.

Natsume smirked, bending down to her level, staring at her jiddery figure from behind. Noticing her beyond red cheeks. "..That's simply no fair.."He trailed off, getting closer to her. He used his arm to wrap around the front of her stomach, his other hand turning her head so that she was face to face with him and leaning back on his body. She looked away, only having her sight averted back to him. "..don't you agree.."He said, closing in on her and clutching her breast again. A quiet moan escaped her mouth, causing his smirk to stretch.

Millimeters away from each others lips, a thought crossed her mind. Mikan's eyes widened and she smacked his face away from hers. "Hentai!"She yelled, getting off the floor.

"You're such a sly perverted bastard!"She shouted again, holding her arms closer to her chest. Natsume groaned, rubbing his own cheek and glancing up at her. "Mou, you didn't have to slap me."He said, his eyebrows lowering.

"You don't have to be so perverted."She retored back, stomping a foot on the floor. He looked away from her. Youichi was completely mesmerized by the whole scene. He was in a daze. Just looking at what had just occured. "You don't have to be such an idiotic klutz."He said, in a nonchalant voice, focusing on Youichi. Mikan eyed the stoic yound man. She stayed quiet. Her head down and eyes hidden by her bangs. Her sudden silence made him look up.

"Oi, Polka-dots?"Natsume called, no longing rubber his cheek, but red still on it. He stared at her trembling. "Polka-dots?"Her fist clinched at the nickname and her head dropped more.

"Mikan?"He called again, using her name. Mikan's head lifted. An austere expression held on her face. She glared at him through tear-filled eyes, opening her mouth, getting ready to give him the-

...

...

...

...

...

..

"Eh?"She paused...Mikan's hand felt her stomach. She grabbed her dress, taking in the white and colored polka-dotted fabric."Natsume..."She said, glancing down at him. "..I think.."

"..my water just broke.."

* * *

**Nana/N: ****Hi, hi. Did you En-joy it? Hope you did. Sorry it's short after that long wait. And, also, sorry that it's coming to an end for those of you who really like it. I've just run out of things to happen. One more chapterrr! And, sadly, the last chapter will be the birth of _ (what ever the name of the baby is). **

**And, also sadly, because it's almost over, I've figure out why I'm ending it. Even though it's getting closer to her due date, but, the fact the I really have nothing more to mention in the story. I also don't plan to have something weird happen in the end and have a continuation, not that it means anything to you, just saying. Anyway, While I was typing I finally understand. It might sound kind of cheesey and weird, but before, I was _only _typing what I wanted to happen. I realized I have to think of my readers; their interest, patience and (true to be said) attention span. Because, honestly, speaking for myself as a reader, I have a low attention span. If I read a fanfic thats good, but too casual, predictable and easy to find the usual ending like other stories, I won't be interested and I'll stop reading it. But, I plan to change that. In my future stories. And, as awkward as it sounds now, saying this in my mind is making me want to type this chapter, and the next one, which is the finale one! So to all my readers who stayed with me through these chapters, thank you. I really appreciate it. And I'll be recognizing my sweet and humble reviewers at the end of my story. A new NANA! tradition! **

**If your wondering why I'm changing the name of the story, then its because I don't like it. Yea, it's basically whats going on, but, to me it's just NOT cute. At all. It's actually awkward. Really awkward. So, if there are any problems or you like the name, tell me. Ok! You know, what's below...**

**Mikan's Outfit**

**A really cuted maternity dress, that's polka-dotted. .?v=1208520490000**** (I don't know if will show up or not)**

**Oh, yeah, you see how I used a cute curved arrow top instead of the boring square one; quote on quote this -) "". It's cuz I'm righteous like that **

**Songs**

**Non. But, as I ask you to do alot, check out Ryuryu's album Homeland, featuring. Hatsune Miku. Very, _very _inspirational. Helped me finish this chapter. And hopefully the next one! :)**

**Review Review Review Review...Onegaishimasu! And I'm still changing the name of the story! *o***


	14. Chapter 14

**Nana/N: H-h-hello minna-san...Im sooooooooo sorry that I took a life time to update. I've been busy with stuff and, to be honest, I haven't really felt like typing the chapters. TERRIBLE writers block! Bbbbbuuuutt for those of you who aren't reading this and don't know, It's the last chapter! Sorry for those of you who liked the story. I just left forever and then come back saying hey, it's the last chapter! Had to end it some time. I. Have. Other. Stories! ;P and Funny how, on the last chapter I don't have alot to say. My rants are more at the ending Nana note. OK! Sorry again, more apologizes at the end! エンジョイー! **

**Mikan: 16**

**Natsume: 18**

**Hotaru: 16**

**Ruka: 17**

**Youichi: 3 (Of course..like I said...I think I'm tired of this age now...Jk! *o*)**

***Also for the user J who corrected my japanese, thank you. I didn't really realize til awhile back that you use 'ha' to write it. But, I for sure know now. どうも有り難うございました！(P.S. no I didn't just look this up to know how to say it, I really knew how to write it)**

**IM NOT GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING! Since it's the last chapter, I'll make SURE to reread and fix EV-ER-Y-THI-NGGGG!**

**Heads up: The majority of this chapter is in first person! (Mikan's POV) And also, She's telling it like it already happened!**

* * *

**_Attention!: _I will be changing the name of the**  
**story soon. Again, changing name of story!**

**Also, like I said above, the majority of this  
chapter is in Mikan's POV and she's telling  
it like it already happened!**

_"Oi, Polka-dots?"Natsume called, no longing rubber his cheek, but red still on it. He stared at her trembling. "Polka-dots?"Her fist clinched at the nickname and her head dropped more._

_"Mikan?"He called again, using her name. Mikan's head lifted. An austere expression held on her face. She glared at him through tear-filled eyes, opening her mouth, getting ready to give him the-_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_"Eh?"She paused...Mikan's hand felt her stomach. She grabbed her dress, taking in the white and colored polka-dotted fabric."Natsume..."She said, glancing down at him. "..I think.."_

_"..my water just broke.."_

I remember that day like it was happening right at this moment. I remember ever little detail on that day. From what hospital I was at, down to what time I was discharged. It was like my whole life had _really_ just woken up...

It was a sunny — no, rainy — day. Lighting and thunder accompanying the heavy rain. The loud noise wasn't enough to drain out my screams. Later that day, Hotaru told me I was screaming so loud, she could hear me in her car on our way to the hospital. Natsume had teased me about him nearly going death. I, of course, retorted with whining and complaining how it wasn't my fault. Which it wasn't! In some time Hotaru will understand.

When we got to the hospital, I felt very woozy and couldn't think straight. Which, I think wasn't a good sign. I didn't think I was suppose to feel like that, but I never asked if it was good or bad. All I know is I felt better sometime later. I can vaguely remember how I felt. I was ex_tre_mely tired, and I saw white with numerous little bright circles appearing and dissappearing. I felt myself shaking and could feel my face making different faces. When I slightly gained my conscious back I could hear voices. But, they sounded really far away. My eyes only had enough strength to open a little less than a centimeter, so my vision was somewhat blurry. All I could see where light brownish figures where the voices were coming from and blurry versions of blue, white, purple and black. Guessing it was the hospital room, nurses, and Hotaru and Natsume. I kept fading in and out. The next day, I guessed it was because of that extremely tired feeling.

Then, I completely gained my mind back. An intense pain came from my lower body. I could feel a hard throbbing, like I was having my period but, 5 times worse. I looked at the doctor talking to me, but I didn't respond. I didn't feel like stopping the breathing pattern I had going. Yes, it was hurting like hell, but I think it helped 10 percent more by breathing.

"Mrs, can you hear me, Mrs?"The Doctor said. I stared at him, still breathing and scrunching my face from the pain. I nodded, now rubbing my stomach along with the breathing. "Good, we're going to take you up to your room. From there I'll tell you how many centimeters you have dialated. Tanaka-san take her to ro..."The rest of his talking was towards a male nurse. He was an average height, slightly tanned skinned alert person. The way he nodded and shook when ever someone said something to him made me want to laugh. Laughing now, all I remember being able to muster up was a short huffed through my nose. Tanaka-san rolled me towards the elevator. I saw the Doctor speaking to Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka. Youichi, holding on the Natsume's leg, watched me with the most worried expression I'd ever seen out of anyone before.

"Only four people can be in the room at a time while she's in this current state, but two can stay when she starts the delivery."I heard him say. Hotaru glanced at me then back at the Doctor, she nodded and told him that they would be coming up on the next elevator. Tanaka-san rolled me inside the elevator, the Doctor ran quickly to get on before it closed. I also found this funny, how he jogged to catch up to us. That's not something I see everyday. A Doctor jogging. Ruka said something to Natsume, and Hotaru answered, but I could only hear bits of what he said then the door closed.

"It's ok Mrs, you'll calm down soon, these are just your contractions time lengths."I didn't responed to his statement, just kept breathing. I kept thinking, when will this one stop. Right on time, thank Kami, slowly the pain cooled down and I could take regular breaths. I sat back on the bed and closed my eyes. Still breathing rather hard, I put a hand on my forehead. I remember how relieved I felt when the intense pain of that moment stopped, then how scared and sad I felt thinking how I would have to go through more of it.

The elevator doors opened and we got off. Well, in my case laid while I was rolled out. Tanaka-san and the Doctor took me down a colorful hallway. I remember saying how cute it was and how I wanted the baby's room to look like this. The hall had grassgreen walls, the kind that if you run your hand along it, it feels like some type of fabric. Wall fabric, it's called, I guess. There were pictures of the cutest babies hung up, with colorful frames. A white banner with words like "baby", "bottles", "love", "family" and "milk" were in cute, colorful writing running along the tops of the wall, close by the ceiling. We passed rooms with incubators, and with other women sleeping and watching t.v.

"Here we are Mrs."The Doctor said in his happy-go-lucky tone, showing Tanaka-san and me in. My room was the color of the hallways green, but in paint instead of wall fabric, and only the bottom half had the color. The top half was white, and they were seperated by a white border. More pictures of cute babies were on the walls. I looked around the room. There was a corner with a newspaper and some current news hanging up. A skinny long bed was pushed against the wall, with three sky blue pillows and sheets and a t.v. hanging infront of it. There were machines on the left side of the bed and a white nightstand on the other. Three chairs were in there aswell; one by the bed and two against the half wall by the long window. All in all, the room was cute and cozy.

I remember being so lost in my thoughts, looking at the room, I didn't realized they were lifting me to put me in the bed. "Ok, Mrs. I'm going to check to see how many centimeters you're dialated, so I'll need you to bend your legs."I did as told, watching him wash his hands and snap on some gloves. He sat down on a stool by the bed and bent down, sliping in a finger to check. After a while he stopped, taking off the gloves and throwing them away. I put my legs down and rested back. "You're about 6 centimeters dialated."He told something to Tanaka-san that I didn't hear. Tanaka nodded his brisk nodded and turned nearly bumping into Natsume. He shuddered and quickly left.

"I'm going to hook you up the this machine right here.."He pointed to one of the tan machines by the bed. "..it's called a fetal monitor. It's going to monitor the baby's heart rate, what's going on and such. I'm also going to hook you up to an IV."He held up a cord leading to a bag of fluids.

"Mikan."I turned to Hotaru, walking over to the bed and kneeling infront of me. "Are you ok?"I nodded, trying to smile, not completely succeeding. I winced, looking at the needle being stuck in my wrist. "M-Mikan.."Hotaru called again, making me look at her. I already knew what she was doing. "..I called your parents, they should be here any minute. Anna and everyone should be here soon too."

"Hotaru, don't worry, I'm fine."I reassured her. She knew I hated pain and stuff like that. I just couldn't take it. I've had past experiences with fainting because of pain and...the sight of blood. "Nothing will ha-...haaaa..."I couldn't even finish my sentence because of another contraction. I grab Hotaru's hand and squeezed it. I started breathing again like before. Hotaru bit her lip. I saw her fist clutching by my leg. Finally, the pain stopped and I released her hand.

"S-sorry.."I apologized breathlessly. She shook her head. "I'm going..."Hotaru held onto her hand, rubbing it. "...to see if the others are here yet."I watched her leave, giving an apologetic smirk. The best "I'm sorry" smile I could get. Ruka said he would go with her and hurried out, leaving a silent Natsume and panting me.

He walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to me. I smiled, well, more like cheek twitching and mouth moving side to side. He just chuckled. "I'm sorry."He said, leaning over and placing his hands on my thighs. I made my eyebrow raise so I wouldn't have to talk. I just kept breathing waiting for him to keep talking.

"For making you go through...all of this."His hands went up, like he was showing off the room. I put my hand on his and, this time really, smiled. "You don't have to apologize. It's not...completely your fault. Besides, I'm happy. If I never got pregnant, we wouldn't have Youichi, or be living together. Something I've secretly dreamed off."I giggled. How embarrassing. "Even though I would've wanted to wait 'til I got older, I'm glad to be having a baby now."Natsume laid his head down on our hands, looking up at me, listening to my little story.

"At first, I thought I would be scared, and my parents would be furious. I thought I would have to quite school and that all my friends wouldn't want to talk to me anymore...But..."I turned my head to look out the window. I watched the small birds on the windowsill picking at what could be something edible. Feeling awkward about saying what I was about to say. "..what I was most worried about was what you would say. We weren't even dating. Yet, to this day I still wonder if you like me or not?"I laughed. Rubbing my eye.

"I know it sounds weird. Why would you suggest to move in together and treat me nice if you didn't like me. But, I always think it's because you have to. For him or her."I rubbed my stomach, feeling tears wanting to come out, but I sniffed them back. "I just wish you really did love me."I remember not being able to hold back and started crying. I tried wiping every tear that feel with the hospital dress I had on. They kept coming, though. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just like this than that. Everything about me moves too fast."I wiped more tears off.

"Mikan, I-"

"Miii-chiii~!"My mother yelled bursting in the room. She was carrying a big aqua gift bag, daddy trailing behind her with balloons. She was crying, and smiling. A contradicting face I thought, was she happy or sad? "I grabbed papa and sped right to here!"She ran and hugged me."Mumbling some words I don't remember. "I wasn't sure to be happy or..."The first thing that popped into my head was 'Oh no'. "...worried about you."She finished off with a suspicious tone. I wiped my eyes, realizing I probably looked like a depressed wreck. Mom looked at me, then at Natsume and back at me. She 'Hmm'ed with another suspicious tone.

"Mikan."Daddy kissed my forehead and smiled. "I love you."That was very sweet I thought, but a horrible time to say it. "I-I...l-love you too."I said lowly, my eyes tearing up again.

"E-Eh? Mikan. What's wrong?"Daddy started to panic. "Papa! What did you do now!"Mama yelled.

"I, I, I don't know. I just said 'I love you'."Tears were rolling down my face now. "Paaaaapaaaa!"Mama yelled, it looked like her eyes were on fire and her teeth clenched. "What. Did. You. Doo_ooo..."_Mama nearly roared. Papa laughed nervously. He kissed me on the forehead again and waved bye bolting out of the room. Mama roared for him to wait, following behind. "Mama-!"She was gone before I could say anything. I would have found that was funny, if it didn't have to do with what I was _just _crying about. I gasped and quickly wiped my face. I glanced at Natsume staring at me then looked away.

"Mikan-"

"Can you get some water for me."I said, cutting him off. I closed my eyes, hoping not to let out anymore tears. I heard him get up and leave the room. The door closed softly. I sighed. How could I be so childish at a time like that. I sat up when I felt another contraction. It hurt so bad I couldn't think about what just happened. I just wished I had someone's hand to squeeze. Instead I used the bed rail. I took on my breathing pattern once again. Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo. It didn't help, at all. I bit my fist, squeezing the rail harder. My toes curled tightly and uncurled. After some seconds, the pain died down. I kept breathing, taking my hand out my mouth. There were deep bite marks, and my skin was red. My palm was red from squeezing the railing too.

Natsume walked back in, looking at me panting and my hands, quickly realizing what happened. "You okay?"I nodded, reaching out for the water. I gulped it down like there was no tomorrow. Spilling some of it on the gown. I wiped my mouth and asked if he could get me more. "The nurse said she would bring a pitcher."I looked away, still heavily breathing, laying back, my arm over my stomach. I must have look like I was dieing. I think it's certaining how I felt. Maybe. I don't remember.

I could feel Natsume staring at me from behind."Mikan."He said from beside me, sitting on the chair. I didn't bother to move, just stayed quiet. "About before...I'm sorry that you think that. But-"

Just when I almost got a reply, the Doctor walked in. I didn't care at the time. I knew I was going to get an apology and everything that came with it. "Ok, Mrs. It looks like your nearly ready to start the delivery. I'm going to check all the progress and get ready, then when your fully dialated, we'll get everything moving."I nodded. Being my best form of communication that day. Tanaka-san came in again. He had came back when Hotaru and Ruka left. Then left again. He checked every paper and touched every button and screen the Doctor touched. I wanted to laugh but felt too...bad, to laugh. I wondered why today was such a humorous day and I couldn't laugh at anything. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Poor me.

From this point on, I don't remember what happened. I know Anna, Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu showed up with balloons and cards. Mama came back and I explained it was my fault; too late for papa though. The Doctor and Tanaka came in and out to keep checking on me. Hotaru had brought Youichi up to say hi and he gave me a hug, watched Anpanman for a while then left. I went through loads of water after two more condractions. Then, Sumire stopped by with Wakako, a classmate who also agreed to be friendly and give up on Natsume; not that it mattered. They brought a card and one balloon said hi to everyone then left. I guessed they didn't want to see their could-have-been-me-and-Natsume's-child. I rolled my eyes thinking about that. I understood crushes and such, but to the point where you wish about babies and having a family was just too creepy.

I had one more glass of water, and by that time I was completely dialated. Two more nurses, Tanaka-san and the Doctor came in. They already had gloves on, and rolled a tray of tools over. As they got ready, I settled my mind. I felt so much pain right now, I could do nothing but. I cleared it of every thought, good or bad, and focused on one thing. My baby. How he or she would look. How I would dress them. How I would hold them. How I would rock them to sleep. How I would feed them. How I would take rides with them, or kiss their cuts and scratches or host their first birthday party. How _I, _would do this and that. How all I saw was _me_, doing everything. I saw _my_ family of me and the baby.

I felt tears coming down my face again as I screamed. It had only been one day. A few hours and I had already cleared up everything that should have been cleared up a long time ago. I should have declined going to that baby shower. I should have declined taking in Youichi. I should have declined moving in together. I should have declined a ride home from school. I should have declined the invite to that party. I knew from the beginning I was just along with those fan girls. Wishing he would instantly fall in love with me. Or wishing we could do this and that. Wishing he would protect me and hold me like I was his. I knew from the very beginning that he didn't love me, nor will he ever. I yelled, crying. I heard the Doctor asking to push. I didn't listening to anything, anyone said.

I just cried and pushed.

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark. very dark. The lights in the room were off and outside was pitch black. The bright lights from those buildings weren't on and the moon wasn't out. It was just...dark.

I didn't dare to move. Laying there, awake was too much to handle. The heavy, sore feeling in my uterus hurt. A childish word for an adult pain. I laid on my back, staring up at the dark ceiling. I couldn't recalled what happened. I didn't remember what my baby looked like. Or if it was a he or she. I just remembered waking up a few seconds ago and discovering the dark room I was in. I jumped when I heard snoring. My heart started beating so fast, I couldn't count the seconds between each beat. I looked to the direction of the snoring. All I could see was a dark outlining of someone sitting on the chair by the bed. I reached over, wincing but not caring. I wanted to see the person who stayed with me all night. I touched what felt like their leg covered by a blanket. I took my hand away and lifted it to what felt like their neck. Smooth skin, but a muscly, thick built. I ran my fingers up to their hair. It was silky and easy to move through.

My heart nearly burst, and exploded to peices when my wrist was grabbed. I gasped and held onto my chest. "What...are you doing."I heard that familiar deep, husky voice I knew so well ask. "Na-tsume?"I didn't get a reply, but he let go of my wrist. It sound like he stood up and walked away. I frowned, taking my arm back. After being so rude, I can understand why he doesn't want to talk to me. The lights cut on, startling my eyes. Blinking and shutting them. I saw a glimpse of a cover in the chair beside me. And the fetal moniter was off. I blink some more and my eye sight returned to normal.

"Are you okay? Did you need something?"He asked walking back to the chair. I frowned again. "No, I'm fine, you just startled me is all."His eyebrow rose and he gave me this weird look. I felt like we stayed there, staring for ages, then I turned away. I pulled on the cover up and covered half of my face.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you..."I said, looking down at the floor. He didn't respond. He didn't even sit back down. He just stood there. Possibly staring at me. My eyes stinging was a sign not to look at him. I didn't want to seem like the biggest cry baby in history. Crying over, nothing, sometimes. I just wished he would turn the lights back off. I just wish the darkness would hide this sad face and these pitiful feelings. I felt him still staring at me, so I slid the cover completely over my face, bits of my messy bun hanging over the sides.

"Mikan..."He said. I heard him take some steps closer to the bed. "I'm fine, you can just go back now...get some sleep. I'll be fine..."My voice started cracking at this point. I wanted to slap myself. First for crying for no reason, and second for crying infront of him. Again.

"Mikan.."I tried to sob as quietly as I could. But, being that the room was completely silent, my sobs were the loudest noise. "Mikan."I jumped when the cover was coming off my face. I hadn't even noticed when he was beside me. He took the cover and tossed it on the edge of the bed. I was still crying, but I kept my gaze to the floor. At the time, it seemed better to not cry as much while looking down, versus crying alot looking at him.

"Mikan..."He ran his fingers up my face, and made me turn to him. I felt strange for the first time. Looking at him, crying, up close like this was awkward for me. It was like, I was trying to blind my memory of him.

Strange, isn't it?

"I'm sorry. Crying like this. I cry all the time and it helps no one."I wiped the continuous tears coming from my eyes. I was so embarrassed. I didn't even know why, though. "Mikan..."He sighed, starting again. Like he had before. I had just been purposely interrupting him. I wasn't up to hearing apologies, stay healthy's and other shit. I had seen it all in movies, experienced it twice and I didn't want it to happen here. It's all the same with typical playboys. All the same.

"I do love you."My mind ranting stoppped and I froze. Like someone had just pressed the pause button on my life. I hadn't even heard Natsume calling my name. "...uh..."I airly said, still frozen. "I do. I love you."I know my heart was doing flips, but my mind was blank. I didn't know what to say.

"...C-co...could...you..r-repeat that.."I studdered in a low voice, my hands shaking. I heard him laugh.

"I love you."He said again to my hearts content. I slowly turned to him. My expression still the same. Eyes blank, mouth slightly open, hands on my face. "I love you."He said again. "Just like when I said those other times. I was serious."

"I really do love you."I wanted to smile, but I was still too shocked to do anything. "I didn't do those things because I had to, I did them because I wanted to."Finally, my expression changed into a joyful one. I was finally smiling, still crying, for because I was smiling.

"R-Really?"I croaked out. My voice sounded so cracked and broken. Natsume nodded.

"You aren't just lying to make me feel better?"He shook his head. "I wouldn't do that."

"You really did those things because you care?"He nodded again. "I really did."

I jumped up into his arms, hugging him around the neck. I didn't care about the sore pain, I was too happy to even remember I was hurting. I tightened my arms and pulled him closer. I didn't understand why most of our relationship was such a twisted story. It didn't make sense to live on your own with someone at sixteen, because you were pregnant. It didn't make sense to be crying like the world was ending one minutes, and smiling like the greatest thing had just happened the next. But, I didn't care about any of that. As long as the greatest thing happening, _stayed _happening, I couldn't be happier. Whether crying or smiling.

"Natsume."I pulled us apart and fixed us so we were right infront of each other. Staring so close and so deeply in each others eyes. "I love you too...so much. And our baby."I wiped my face, and we hugged one more time. "Stay by my side forever."I smiled and he brought me closer. I guessed he was smiling too. His hug felt so joyful and happy.

"Un, I will"

* * *

The rest of the night we stayed up talking about the baby. What kind of cute clothes to dress the baby in. What it would feel like the day the baby had to take it's first steps. Or have it's first day of school. Or speak it's first word. I felt happy just thinking about it. What it would look like, the four of us, Natsume, Youichi, the baby and me going to the park, or on a trip or somewhere to have a good time. Then, we got on the subject on naming the baby. That's when it hit me. I didn't even know the gender. I was so tired, I couldn't remember.

"Natsume?"I said, scooting up on the bed. He 'hm'ed letting me know he was listening. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?"I asked not looking at him, but at my feet. Curling and uncurling my lime painted toes. When he didn't answer, I looked up. He had the biggest grin I had ever seen him accomplish stuck on his lips.

"What?"

...

We walked down the hallway slowly, as to not make me hurt so much. We passed rooms with t.v's lighting them and dark ones. One or two with the light on. Natsume had insisted that I see the baby for myself, instead of him telling me about him or her. We passed by a room with transparent windows. Inside were about two dozen little babies sleeping in little beds. Two nurses were inside. Checking the babies and playing with the ones that were awake. I looked around, searching all the little babies that were sleeping.

"Mikan."Natsume called me. I looked up at him, he was pointing on the glass. I walked over to him and followed his finger to a sleeping baby one row behind from the glass. I covered my mouth with boths hands, my eyes tearing up. There, in the small little bed, was my little new life. She had on a little white hat and a peach bodysuit. I smiled under my hands. She was so pretty. Her dark brown hair was unkempted like Natsume's. Her cheeks were puffy and cute, her lips full and red like mine. Everything about her reminded me of Natsume or me. Her nose was small and round like mine, her ears were out at just the right angle and fit her small little body. Her small hands twitched on her plump arms. Her feet were covered with white socks.

"Naomi."I said through my hands, staring at her. Natsume turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Naomi. That's what I want to name her."I looked at him, grabbing his hands in mine and bringing them to my face. "It's my symbol of our love. Na, Natsume and Mi, Mikan."He grinned, bringing our hands to his face and kissing mine. I blushed a little. I wasn't completely use to that romantic atmosphere.

I looked at Naomi again. I held my breath when her eyes opened. She yawned and stretched. Looking around, squinting. Then, she looked at me. My heart skipped a beat. My baby, my Naomi, was staring directly at me. My left hand left ours and touched the glass. I wanted to hold her so bad. I wanted to hug her and introduce me as her mommy. "Na...o...mi.."I wispered, low and slowly. Her eyes opened more revealing their color. I sighed, laughing. My baby. My Naomi. My smiling Naomi.

My smiling crimson eyed Naomi...

* * *

**Nana/N: Whaaaaaaaa! Sooooo, tired! I stayed up writing this. Now all I have to do is re-read it, fix mistakes and fix sentences that sound weird or I didn't put alot of detail into. I'm tired though, so I'll do that tomorrow. Since I have tennis early, I can't stay up too late tonight. But, aside from that...**

**THANK YOU! to all the readers who stuck with me through out the story. THANK YOU to those who added me as a favorite story, or author or something like that. I hope to make my writing styles much, much better or make more interesting and serious stories. I want to make my stories make sense, not just going with the flow. Which, I admit, a few chapters were like that in the story. But, since I'm done and getting help and seeing my mistake, I will improve! THANK YOU again to , my readers and my lovely reviewers. I love you all and deeply, deeply, deeply appreciate your comments. Positive or Negative! THANKS, one last time.**

**Also! In the beginning of the chapter, when I said she was gaining her conscious back and she was fading in and out, she wasn't passing out or fainting or anything. The pain just hurt so much she couldn't really focus or keep her eyes open.**

**Mikan's Outfit**

**Hospital dress! for almost everyone**

**Songs**

**全然! None at all! (P.S. yes, i knew that word too!) But, as a fellow Blackjack, I need to support my favorites. Look up 2NE1 and check out their songs! If you like korean music, and hip-hip/Soul and R&B/K-pop, then look them up. More support for 2NE1!**

**Review for last thoughts, and I'm changing the name of the story to 'My Baby'. It sounds cuter to me. Sorry if you don't like it! I DO!**

***Thanks tons and tons for reading. Good-bye and Happy reading...*  
****~Nana.J.S**


End file.
